The Chosen
by Spacebabie
Summary: After an encounter with the supernatural, Admiral James Norrington find's himself going through several changes. He finds out he isn't the only one. Set after AWE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: James Norrington primarily and most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth so far.

**Setting**: Takes place after AWE, may contain spoilish speculations on the third movie.

The Chosen 

Prologue

* * *

James Norrington was surprised to find the feathered end of his quill between his lips and removed it from his mouth. He stared in disgust at the damp ends, frayed from his chewing. It had been years since he had chewed on his quill whenever he had let his thoughts drift. He had thought he was through with that bad habit.

"Enough of that," he muttered and dipped the sharpened end into his ink blotter and continued to mark out the coordinates. He and his crew have been at see for weeks, trying to hunt down the latest threat to the Caribbean, a pirate known by the moniker of Captain Scar.

James raised his head from his work when he heard a knock at the door.

"Admiral?" Captain Groves asked from the other side of the door. "I hope I am not intruding, but we have found something unusual."

"Unusual?" James had seen his fair share of what many would consider unusual: skeletal pirates, men who were half sea creature, and pirates from the far east who were able to regenerate lost limbs. He himself was pulled away from a tunnel of light thanks to a sea witch and the request of Elizabeth. "If there is something unusual, Captain Groves you do not have to knock."

"I am sorry, Admiral," Groves opened the door. "It isn't frightening unusual."

"But it is something out of the ordinary," James rose from behind his desk.

"Yes and it is quite beautiful."

"Beautiful?" James blinked.

"Out in the sea."

" Show me this strange beauty."

* * *

James wasn't exactly sure of what he saw when he stepped out on deck and faced the bow of _The Naiad_. Several knots ahead he could see a thin silver beam connecting the sky and the sea. The calm waters reflected the stars and the moon in the sky. 

"It is almost like the guiding star of Bethlehem." Groves said in awe as he stood next to his admiral.

"Indeed," James stared at the sky trying to locate a source. "Except it is not coming form the direction of any star, nor even the moon."

"What if it is from moon people?" A naval officer asked. "From one of their ships?"

James stared at the officer. The other man was young and recently promoted to sub lieutenant. "Now is not the time for fictional tales."

"You fought against creatures that were once stories," the young officer pointed out. "You nearly died yourself."

James stared into the pale blue eyes of the young man, but it was Groves who responded.

"Those are legends, Lieutenant Pryce. What are you talking about is something different something new."

"Now is not the time," Norrington felt his ship move. He looked up and saw the beam of light was closer than before. "Why are we sailing towards the light?"

"We can't be sailing," Pryce pointed towards the sails, not single one was moving. "There is no wind."

"I do not like the looks of this," James said as he felt the speed of his ship increase.

"I agree," Groves's fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword. "By your command sir I will have the men armed and ready."

"Not at this time," James felt his own hand inching closer to his sword. His eyes had never left the beam, as it seemed to grow in thickness from a thread of spider silk to that of rope.

"Are we being called to heaven?" Another officer asked as he made the sign of the cross over his heart.

"If it is our time we should accept it," Groves chuckled weakly. "Although I do not remember being in another life or death situation."

"Neither do I," James wondered if they did want to collect his soul. They nearly had him at the shipyard cove.

The beam had widened into a pillar when they were only a few yards away. James removed his sword from its sheath.

Groves had read his movement. "Now gentlemen," he called out at the top of his lungs. "Arm yourselves."

James would only strike if there were something that proved to be a threat. If it was from heaven he wasn't going to anger it by possibly provoking it.

The beam widened into an explosion the second the ship came into contact with it, almost as if the bowsprit had shattered it like an eggshell. Everything had turned white, the deck, the masts, the sails were brighter than before, and even their uniforms had their colors washed from them.

James had opened his mouth to address his men, only no words came out despite the fact he felt his lips move and vocal chords work. To his horror he saw Groves and Pryce collapse at the same time. Their swords clattered next to them. The rest of his men fainted in the same manner, all with smiles on their face.

He was the only one unaffected, and the only one who could fight whatever has attacked them. He turned to face the front once again.

He came face to face with a woman dressed in the same glowing material as his sails. Hair of golden flame crowned her head and danced around her shoulders. Her eyes were glowing with an alabaster radiance. Her hands were clasped in prayer and the light at her sides had taken on the shapes of feathered wings.

An angel. She was an angel. There was nothing else she could be but one of heavens own. James reached to her, ready to accept his fate. His men would wake up to find him gone, but at least he knew where he was going. He would see his father again, along with the first captain he served under, and Gillette.

"Admiral James Norrington," her voice was in his head. "You have been chosen." Her fingers interlaced with James's own.

It was the last thing James saw before everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N**: There have been stories written in the 18th century where people mentioned men from the moon. 

I'm still writing Gentleman pirate. My muse placed a new bunny in my head not too long ago, so I am working on both.


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Norrington and most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth,

The Chosen 

Chapter 1: Changes

* * *

Governor Weatherby Swann enjoyed visiting his friends for breakfast. He never turned down an invitation, and even those whose homes or plantations were small still had very skilled chefs who prepared delicious meals and the conversations were always delightful. When Mr. Fredrick Carlisle had invited him to breakfast at eight thirty on a Friday morning he could not decline.

"You always have some of the finest coffee," Swann said as a serving maid filled his cup with the rich and dark brew. He was not lying for the sake of being polite. Carlisle's coffee plantation might be small with only ten slaves and few indentured servants, but they were skilled as the tendered to the coffee plants and harvested the beans.

"You're words are always kind, governor," Carlisle placed a cube of sugar into his cup. "I hope you would not think if it is rude if we wait for my daughter. She is still being dressed for the morning."

"Not rude at all," Swann set his cup down. "In fact it would be rude if we started without her."

"She did sleep a little longer than usual," Carlisle adjusted his wig before he stood up, catching the attention of his butler. "Harold could you request the dressing maids to put in a bit more haste with my daughter."

"We shouldn't rush the girl," Swann held out his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had forced Elizabeth's dressing maids to rush.

"She is keeping my guest from enjoying his breakfast." Carlisle blinked. His thick spectacles made his round blue eyes appear large.

"Father?" Julia Carlisle appeared at the entrance of the dining hall. "I am sorry I am late. I had trouble sleeping last night."

"You do not have to apologize my dear," Swann stood up in respect to the young woman and took special care to not allow his gaze to linger on her left eye.

"Good morning, Governor Swann," Julia grabbed the hems of her dress and curtsied before him.

"Good morning Miss Carlisle," Swann nodded and waited until Harold had pushed Julia's chair in before he reclaimed his seat. "I am sorry you had difficulty sleeping."

"Thank you Governor," Julia smiled briefly, exposing her uneven teeth. She glanced up at the serving maid as she neared with the pot of coffee. "Is it unfair of me to ask for tea instead of coffee. It would settle my nerves."

"Your nightmare was that horrifying?" Swann asked as one of the servants placed a roll on his plate.

"It was terrible. Port Royal was burning. All the houses were on fire. The sky was filled with smoke."

"You shouldn't frighten our guest with talk of such dreams."

"It is nothing to worry about," Swann tried not to smile. The relation ship between the two reminded him of himself and Elizabeth.

"Father, I woke up and my hands were shaking," Julia held up her cup so the serving maid could pour in tea.

Carlisle inhaled loudly and his eyes grew even wider, after what almost seemed like a minute he breathed again. "We will discuss your dream later."

Julia nodded. "It would seem wise."

"I can understand," Swann smiled at the young woman. "My hands would have been shaking as well if I had such a dream."

* * *

James Norrington could hear the voices of Groves and another officer talking as he returned to consciousness. He felt himself resting on his bed and he felt a damp cloth on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and waited until Groves and the other man, the ship's doctor, was no longer blurred before he mumbled a greeting

"I told you he is coming around," Groves said before he looked down at him. "You have been out for most of the day."

"Most of the day?" James sat up and had to pause halfway. His vision blurred again and he had to rest his head on the pillow again.

"Easy," Dr. Finster held out his hand. "You were consumed by quite a fever." He removed the damp cloth from Norrington's head

"A fever," Norrington repeated. His mouth felt dry. "Then it was a dream."

"If you are referring to last night's occurrence then I am afraid to tell you that was real," Groves said.

"Although you were the only one to be over come with a fever." The doctor used a dry cloth to mop up Norrington's brow.

"At least your dreams were well," Groves smiled blissfully. "If I am not too forward, but did you dream of a goddess, or a princess, or mermaids?"

"You are being bold," James stared at him. "I don't believe I had any dreams."

"All the men had similar dreams," Groves said while both Norrington and the doctor stared at him.

"Captain Groves, if you please," Norrington tried to ignore the itching sensation that developed on his backside. It was minor at first but it had grown as they spoke.

"Are you in any discomfort, Admiral?" Groves had noticed the way Norrington was shuffling in his bed.

"Only minor discomfort," Norrington lied through his teeth. The itching was turning into a burning. "I am just trying to get my legs to move and I am thirsty. Captain Groves, could you get me a glass of water?"

"Water mixed with the juice from a few lemons and oranges is what you need," the doctor said. "I have seen patients fight off illness much faster after they had tasted some citrus."

"We shall return with your drink." Groves stepped toward the doorway of Norrington's bedchamber.

"Perhaps Dr. Finster could bring it to me," Norrington was eager for both of them to leave. "Captain Groves. I want you to inform my first and second lieutenants we shall dine together in my cabin tonight." A new thought had crossed his mind. What if he slept past the supper hour?

"Yes sir, Admiral," the doctor said as he followed Groves outside the door.

James waited until the door closed before he rolled over and reached to scratch the offending itch. His hand and fingers froze when he felt a strange growth. He pulled his hand away and reached back to make certain he wasn't feeling things. His fingers traced over the same hard lump of flesh as before.

The strange growth continued to plague him through the evening; James believed it was still growing. During his dinner with his officers he tried not to show his discomfort from the pain as he continued to sit. Instead he listened in to Groves explaining it would be best to return to Port Royal and resume their search for Captain Scar later.

During the nightly drills the back of his pants felt tight against the growth. Once again he chose to ignore it and focused on the discipline of his men, only pausing to brush his bangs out from against his eyes. He would excuse himself to brush back his hair and adjust his wig later. He was in the middle of his assignment.

The sound of cloth ripping caused him to stop ignoring the problem. With wide eyes he sought out Groves. "Captain Groves. I need to excuse myself for a minute."

"I will continue until you return," Groves most likely thought James was excusing himself to fix his hair.

"Thank you," James quickly returned to his cabin as discreetly as possible without bringing any attention to his backside. Once he had closed the door he stared across the room at the mirror. It wasn't just a few hairs that had gotten loose. His hair was almost the same disheveled state as it was when he was a former commodore, stumbling around drunk in Tortuga.

"The wind was not that bad," James removed his wig. His hair was loose and flowing, and his hair had gown longer, past his shoulders, but it was no wear near the state it was in Tortuga. Instead of tangled and oily it was well groomed and lustrous. It felt softer than usual, almost like silk and when he brought a few strands closer to his nose he could smell the mixed aroma of vanilla, and gardenias.

A strange tickling itch brought his focus back to the growth. He turned around and to his horror he saw the growth had grown longer and tore through his trousers. He was growing a tail.

"What is happening?" He managed to ask between the shallow breaths that escaped his lungs. Now was not the time to panic. He was Admiral Norrington. He did not rise to such a rank by panicking. He couldn't show anyone. No. He had to at least tell Groves.

"Have Captain Groves come to my cabin at once," he ordered a soldier passing by before he closed the door. How was he going to confront Groves with his changes? The hair should be shown first and then the tail.

"Admiral?" Groves knocked first.

James swallowed the lump in his throat. "You may enter."

"Well," Groves's eyes were drawn to James's face when he entered. "I am certain many women in Port Royal would want to know what you use to wash your hair."

"Yes," James smiled weakly. Leave it to Groves to make some form of humor. "My hair was not like this a while ago."

"No it wasn't," his captain nodded in agreement.

"Something else has happened to me," James had to choose his words carefully. "It started after I woke from my fever. I noticed a growth and it has been growing."

"You have an enlarging mole, or a wart?" Groves asked in concern.

"Worse," James closed his eyes. "I'm growing a tail," and before Groves could even ask another word he turned around. The tail was longer than before; already it was a foot and a half long.

"The light," Groves said after several minutes of silence. "We receive beautiful dreams and you receive a fever and this."

"I did not collapse along with you," James replayed the events of the previous night in his head. "After everyone had fainted I turned around and there was this woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful and she had wings."

"An angel?"

"That was what I thought and she told me I was chosen. Our hands touched and everything went dark. Then I woke up after breaking a fever."

"You were chosen to grow a tail?"

"Apparently," James laughed weakly and froze when he saw Groves staring at him intently. "What is it?"

"Your teeth."

James turned back to the mirror and opened his mouth. His eyeteeth have grown longer and pointed. He pulled back his lower lip and to his somewhat assurance he saw that he did not have lower set of fangs.

"What is happening to me," his voice shook as he clutched onto the table. His knuckles were almost as white as his fingernails. He stared at his fingers. His nails were the same length as before, but have turned the color of moonlight and were as glossy as his hair. "What else." He examined his tongue and ran his fingers along his head to feel for bumps and growths. He felt nothing but when his fingers came in contact with his ears. They were normal in size and the ends were tipped in what felt like feathers. He pulled back his hair to see and he could see the short feathery fringe that was the same color as his hair.

"I think it has stopped growing," Groves said.

James turned to stare at his tail. It had grown to a little over two feet. Its base started out as the same pale peach color as the rest of his skin but down the length it had changed to a rich golden color. The end was covered in a tuft of brown hair. It was only when James touched the tuft he noticed it was feathers and not fur.

"Can you," Groves licked his lips. "Can you move it?"

"No," he barely could feel it was there at all. He ran a finger against the skin and paused when he felt a down like substance. "It is like touching a foot that has fallen asleep. It can hardly feel my touch at all."

"Maybe in time."

"Yes, except I don't want to move it, or have it feel." He stared at his fingernails again. "I have no idea what has happened to me. I don't even know what I am now."

"Maybe the witch who brought you back to life knows."

James's eyes brightened. "I should have thought of her sooner. After we return to Port Royal you and I will take a smaller ship, no, a large boat and seek out this witch. We will ask the Turners to come with us since they know where she is and Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mullroy as well."

Groves nodded. "But until we reach Port Royal, what will we do about your condition."

"Yes," James ran his fingers through his hair. "I can tie this back, keep my ears hidden and place the end of the hair under my collar." He stared down at his tail. "And we can keep this tail tied to my leg and I will put on a new pair of trousers."

"I'd suggest not grinning, but it would be a pointless suggestion."

"Of all the times to make a joke, Captain Groves, now is not one of them."

"I am sorry," Groves smirked.

"Very well. I want you to inform the men I will be there shortly." He grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner had formed the plan in her head even before Will had announced he was going to town to go drinking with some of his friends. Now that he was out of the house she had plenty of time to visit those who she intended to invite to her salon brunch. She would leave a message with the naval officers at the ports to inform both Captain Groves and Admiral Norrington they were also invited.

The Carlisle house was the first destination and as soon as she stepped out of the carriage she walked over to the garden patio where she knew she would find Julia.

Julia was seated in front of an easel, paintbrush in her hand. Elizabeth could tell by the fact Julia was wearing old gloves her friend was using oils and not watercolor. Julia never cared if her hands got dirty when she painted with watercolors. They were much easier to clean up than oils.

"Good afternoon Julia," Elizabeth greeted her friend.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth," Julia turned toward her right. She rarely turned to her left when someone spoke from behind. She wanted to be able to see them, she had explained.

"I have come to give you-" the words she had rehearsed in her mind had faded when she saw the warm vibrant colors on the canvas. "Oh Julia that is beautiful." She studied the painting of what she could tell was a cottage and trees.

"It's a place father told me about," Julia set her paintbrush down. "A place outside of London. You were about to ask me something?"

"I want to invite you to a Salon brunch I am having this Wednesday," Elizabeth planned on inviting all her friends, both single and married. "I am inviting all my friends and Will's friends. It will be like the salons they have in France."

"I would be delighted," Her smile faded. "Are you trying having the single men and women meet in the hopes we start courting each other?"

Julia saw through her plan. "No, I just want to show that I will not forget my friends, single and married, even though I am married and I want to see if I can organize this salon myself. Father was the one who organized everything in the past."

"I see," Julia said in a tone, Elizabeth wasn't quite sure if she believed her or not. "I accept your invitation."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"Will you join me for tea tomorrow. Maybe we could even ride horses together."

"We haven't road horses together in years," Elizabeth brightened at the suggestion. "I would love to."

* * *

**A/N**: In the 17th and 18th centuries Salons were a gathering where the attendees would read poetry and excerpts from stories, and discuss art, music and philosophy.

James's tail was from an on discussion in the feedback forum of Gaia Online about what an Angelic tail would look like.

**Replies: **Sudoku, in this story, Gillette was one of the casualties in the hurricane. The regenerating pirates were from a Wiki entry on Sao Feng, and yes I am hoping James doesn't die in AWE.

Sayla Raganarok, Thank you

Maze 2010, Thanks you, and as for what he has been chosen for…I believe Tia may have an answer.


	3. From The Shadows

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Norrington and most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth

**The Chosen**

Chapter 2: From the Shadows

* * *

James Norrington did not have the feathered end of the quill near his mouth, not this time. He kept it resting in its blotter while his hands were placed on the table between his chest and his travel journal. He glanced down at his white fingernails before staring at the half empty page of his journal. His last entry was made a few hours before his encounter with the strange light and ghostly woman. He could not bring himself to write what has happened since.

What should he write about? How he certainly was no longer human, although he had no idea what he had become. Groves had sought out every book that may contain anything on legendary creatures, but the books were lacking of creatures that resembled him.

There were stories of sirens, human like beings that were described as being beautiful with flowing hair, sharp fangs, and enchanting voices that lead sailors to their death before they consumed them. There were no mention of tails, or feathered ears, and James pointed out to Groves, they were all female.

There were some stories of elves and goblins that had long whippy tails, but the elves lacked fangs and both they and the goblins were far too short.

"Perhaps you have been chosen to become a new kind of creature," Groves had suggested earlier while he helped James cut his hair to a length more suited for a military man.

"Which may mean any woman I become intimate with will also become what I am so that we can continue my species." James said glumly. It did seem he was destined to be single for life. He certainly could not ask anyone to give up her humanity.

"This means we should come up with a name," Groves cut through a few more of James's hairs. "Perhaps the Norrington elf."

"I do not wish to find a new name for what I am," James felt his ears twitch. "I am hoping the swamp witch will be able to change me back."

"She may know what you are, and find a cure," Groves had said after he snipped away.

The haircut proved to be futile. Less than an hour after James had his hair shortened it had grown back to its extended length, prompting another quip from Groves.

"At least you will never have to worry about becoming bald."

Norrington had dismissed the remark even quicker than he had dismissed his captain and nearly regretted when he had. Theodore was the only one who knew about his transformation. He had kept it well hidden from his men while he was in their presence. Not a single one seemed to expect something had happened to their admiral.

His hair was the least of his problems. His tail had gradually begun to feel hours after it had reached its full length and had begun to twitch when he retired for the night. James had removed it's binding when he removed his trousers. He tried to wag it. First like a dog that was happy to see his master had returned and then like a cat watching people pass it by.

His hearing had increased a bit. He could hear his men approaching his cabin from a distance and even hear and understand the conversations outside his door, even when their voices were low enough to almost be a whisper.

The hearing was one of the two non-physical changes. James's other senses were the same. Food did not taste more enhanced or duller. He could not see further distances or in the dark. Neither touching, nor smell had intensified. He did not crave any type of food, nor did his appetite increase nor decrease.

There was a change in his cleanliness. His body seemed to repel dirt and foul odors. He still washed by his basin, but he could no longer smell a need for it. In fact some of his soldiers had complimented him on whatever fragrance he was using. James had sniffed his arm out of curiosity and could detect a faint scent of talcum powder, sandalwood and citrus.

"Captain Groves," James could tell by the approaching footsteps who it was. "You may enter."

"Admiral," Groves smiled as he stepped inside. "We will be docking at Port Royal within an hour."

"Good," James closed his journal. There would be no writing that afternoon. "We will be home in time for supper. We can eat and retire for the night and tomorrow speak with the Turners."

"It sounds like a solid plan," Groves said. "Although your plight might not be all that bad." He grabbed the sleeve of his coat. "Remember that large bruise I had on my arm?"

"The one you received the night before we came into contact with the light?" James nodded at the remembered of the large reddish purple mark. The mark should be smaller and while not as red, still dark and noticeable.

"I still had this morning, but after your hand bumped against my arm it disappeared." He pulled back the cloth, revealing unmarked skin.

James stared at the area the contusion once was. "Unbelievable," There should still be a mark. He stared into Groves's eyes. "Are you saying that I am somehow responsible?"

"You did hold the hand of an angel."

"I thought she was an angel." He stared at his fingernails and pointed at his teeth. "I'm still not certain."

Groves gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We will figure this out, James."

"I know," James rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead. He thought he only had the hearing, and lack of grime but now there is a possibility he could heal?

"Will you be fine, or do you wish the spend the last hour here?"

"I'll be fine," James set his admiral hat on his head. "I can command my soldiers." And not show how much fear he had felt.

* * *

Word about the arrival of the _Naiad _must have had reached Port Royal days before she was due. It had given Elizabeth Turner enough time to plan her salon around the time James and Groves would be in town. James had to smile at the way his former fiancé had scheduled the event and the fact that her invitation had extended to both himself and Groves.

"I can not believe she invited me," Groves said as both men approached the carriages that were waiting for them. "Does this mean she forgives me for sending those letters to Cutler Beckett a year ago?"

"I was the one who betrayed them and I am not surprised." James said. The salon would be the perfect place to inform both Elizabeth and Will what had happened to him and to ask for their help.

"It was her tear that saved you," Groves pointed out.

"Mrs. Turner can be quite forgiving," James nodded towards the captain before he stepped aboard his carriage.

As the many shops and homes of Port Royal passed by his window, James recited the words he was going to use in his mind. He would request the three of them to find some place where they could be alone and tell them the story; from the way the light pulled the _Naiad_ towards it, to the angelic figure, and the fever to explaining his transformation. He would show them his fingernails, his teeth, everything but his tail and then ask for their assistance. After the salon he would meet up with Murtogg and Mullroy and inform the two they would be going on a small mission.

* * *

"How many people agreed they would attend?" William Turner set the still warm blade into the crimson flames of the forge.

"Everyone agreed they would come," Elizabeth answered while she continued to fan herself. "I even had word Admiral Norrington and Captain Groves will attend."

"You invited them?" He turned to stare at his wife in confusion. "After what they had done?"

"They are friends," Elizabeth stood undaunted in the entrance. The fanning ceased for a few seconds.

"Your bloody friend Norrington is the reason we had to travel to World's End and we wouldn't be in that mess if Groves hadn't sent those letters."

"Captain Groves had no idea Beckett would have even come to Port Royal," She stressed out the title of Theodore Groves. "And James has always been a friend. He turned against Beckett when he learned the man planned to control the king like he controlled my father."

"You forgive people too easily," Will remembered how Norrington's motivation had changed after Jack Sparrow had jumped off the water wheel. The look in Norrington's eyes was of pure murder. It was the same look he had when he along with Beckett and Mercer chased him around the shipyard cove while Elizabeth fought against Groves, Jack against Davy Jones and Barbossa crossed swords with Sao Feng.

"You are not willing to forgive enough," Elizabeth scowled.

"And if that letter between Beckett and one of his cohorts hadn't appeared would your friends have a change of heart?" He stressed on the word friends. He was still certain Tia Dalma had something to do with the letter. It had seemed odd that it flew out of Beckett's window of the _Endeavor_ on a breeze and fluttered in front of Norrington's face.

"He may have believed me," Elizabeth remembered the brief moments she slipped away from Groves and shouted the truth about Beckett. "James would have believed me." She exhaled. "I want this salon to go well. I want to spend time with my friends, our friends."

"I will be civil to the Navy men," Will said.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled before she stepped out.

"I may not speak much," Will said under breath. "But I will be polite." He glanced over to Mr. Brown who was snoring away on his stool. Some things will never change, even though Mr. Brown had made him partner as a wedding gift. His partner was still a drunkard and did little work. Elizabeth still believed Norrington saw her on the level as a friend. Norrington still had feelings for Elizabeth and disliked Will, and Will did not like the admiral much better.

Will removed the blade from the forge and placed it on the anvil. He remembered the last battle. He could still see both Elizabeth kneeling over a dying Norrington with Groves next to them, offering multiple apologies. Tia Dalma stood over the admiral and after she sprinkled some sort of dust she asked Elizabeth if she had truly cared.

"He's my friend," she choked out between sobs. "The closest person I had to a brother."

"Then cry for him," Tia pointed to his stab wound.

And Elizabeth shed a tear that fell into the bleeding stab wound and by magic the wound closed.

"She cares for him more than you think," the flames hissed in the forge hissed out.

"What?" Will dropped the sword and stepped back in time to avoid being burned by the flames. He swore he could hear laughter.

The flames condensed and formed a figure of a woman. Black smoke formed her hair and her eyes glowed with the same red radiance of rubies. More of the smoke formed what appeared to be bat like wings near her back.

"Stay back," Will raised the glowing hot blade, suddenly aware the smithy had become pitch black.

The flames flickered away, leaving behind a woman with skin the color of ash and dark hair. Horns of ebony were above each temple and Will was certain he saw a snake like form dancing behind her. She wore nothing, save for ashes and bits of coal stuck to her skin. Her age was undetermined but he knew it didn't matter. A creature like her was more than likely immortal and something he did not want to have to deal with.

"I said to stay back," Will ignored his fears and forced his legs to remain solid.

The woman took one step out from the forge; her eyes were glowing even brighter than before.

He stepped forward and thrust the blade at her. She caught it in one hand and despite using ever strenght in his body to pull it back he couldn't budge it. Her grip increased and the blade broke into several pieces.

Will stared at the hilt and the remaining sword fragment before he looked at her. "What are you?"

The creature smiled "You are mine," she leaped forward and lashed out at him with dark claws, sending Will's mind to fall into a pool of darkness.

* * *

**Replies:** RumQueen/Lady Pirate, Thanks, yeah James is going to be confused for the next few chapters.

Lahara: I hope he doesn't die in AWE either. I wasn't thinking of a manga/anime character at the time. I'll keep James from getting too pretty.

Demonic Symphony, Thank you


	4. Fever

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth

**The Chosen**

Chapter 3: Fever

* * *

James had made the decision to continue to wear his powdered wig, even though he was dressed in civilian clothing when he went to the Turners the following late morning. He would remove his wig when he was alone with the couple, and only when he was certain the three of them would have the utmost privacy.

"You are still wearing your wig I see," Groves had approached the store step a few minutes after James had arrived; a small flower filled vase was in his hands.

"As are you," James nodded; his eyes were on the curled ends of Groves's wig before he stared at the blue painted porcelain in his hands. "And you have also brought a gift." James held up the bottle of expensive Pinot he had bought.

"The wig because this is a fine social function," Groves held up the vase. The petals of the purple and white flowers seemed to flutter in appreciation. "The gift is because I still do not feel quite welcome here."

"Mr. Turner may feel that way towards us, but I can assure you El-Mrs. Turner has invited us." He gently knocked on the door. "It will be an enjoyable occasion. We will discuss music and poetry, enjoy good food," he inhaled and stared at his leg. "Hopefully my tail will behave itself."

"As long as you have it tied to your leg," Groves dropped his voice.

James nodded and turned when he heard the door open.

"I am sorry," the young woman who answered the door wasn't Elizabeth. She wasn't a servant by the way she dressed either. She wore a fine blue dress and wore her dark hair in thick curls. "The salon has been cancelled."

Cancelled? Something dreadful had happened and James was uninformed. "Forgive us if we are too bold Miss." He tried to remember her name. He knew she was one of Elizabeth's friends. Was her first name Alison or Abigail?

"Abigail Peterson," the young woman answered.

"Miss Peterson," she was the daughter of one of the lawyers. The one friend of Elizabeth's who never attended public hangings because the sight made her feel faint. "We are not being too forward if we inquire why the salon has been canceled?"

"Mr. Turner had fallen ill with a fever," Abigail explained. "He is in bed and Elizabeth refuses to leave his side. Her maid is preparing coals for bed warmers."

That may explain why Abigail answered the door. "Is there anything we can do?" Groves asked. "We could find a doctor, unless one has been sent for."

"Thomas Evans has already gone to find the nearest doctor," a woman with chestnut colored hair appeared by Abigail's side. She was another young woman James had seen with Elizabeth in the past, but could not quite place a name. "Abigail and I were the first to arrive. We are informing everyone."

"We have brought gifts," Groves held out his vase. "May we leave them here and see if we can find more help."

"Everyone who had come has gone home to find medicine and remedies their mother's had used on them." Abigail stood firm.

"Abigail," the other woman gave her friend a look before she smiled at the men. "You may come in." She stepped aside.

"Thank you Miss," Groves's forehead furrowed as he tried to remember her name. "Miss Carlisle is it?"

"Yes it is." She nodded. "Julia Carlisle."

James set the bottle down and studied the two women. Both were pale and their gowns were expensive. Abigail had small hands and sharp cheekbones. Miss Carlisle had round eyes framed by thick lashes. There was something off about her and when James stepped closer to her he could see one eye was paler shade of brown than the other due to a milky veil covering it and there were small scars near the corners.

"I'm sorry," he apologized when he knew she was noticing the way he was staring at her. "I know it is rude of me."

"It was an accident when I was a child," Julia said softly. "I am blind in my left eye."

"I am sorry."

Her back stiffened. "I can still see in my right."

It was time to change the subject. "Perhaps I should see the lad. I was overcome with a fever while at sea. I may be able to help."

Both women turned to each other and started to whisper to each other. James could clearly here every little word about how they were debating if James should be able allowed to go upstairs or not.

"James," Groves grasped his wrist. "You cannot show them now."

"I am not. I am going to try to use my new abilities." If he can heal Groves of a bruise then he may be able to cure Will's fever with a touch.

"You may go upstairs," Miss Carlisle said, ignoring the disapproving expression Abigail had. "But if Elizabeth does not wish to see you then do not try to press on."

"Thank you," James said.

* * *

James was met with the scent of sweat, burned wood and something not quite identifiable when he entered the Turner's bedroom.

"James," Elizabeth stood up from the chair next to the bed. "Thank you for coming."

"Theodore is also here," James accepted her embrace. "I am sorry."

"You do not have to apologize," Elizabeth smiled at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and were gray and puffy underneath, leading James to wonder if she had gotten much sleep the night before.

"Have you eaten, or have you been sleeping."

"She has slept for five hours the night before," their maid explained as she walked around the bed, slipping in hot water bottles. "And I made sure she had eaten."

Norrington nodded. "Miss Turner should not let her health dwindle."

"She practically dragged me to the dining hall and the guestroom," Elizabeth gave her maid a look. "I may not be pleased with her at the time, but once Will has regained his health I will be thankful."

"When did this occur?"

"I believed it happened after I left the Smithy the night before. I had arrived home when I heard the news about Will. Mr. Brown found him unconscious on the floor, burning hot with fever."

James blinked. His men had found him in a similar condition. "It does sound like the same fever that had befallen myself." Was Will Turner also chosen? It might be easier to explain his condition if the youth was also about to experience it.

"What did you do for yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

"What you are doing for him. Make certain he has plenty of rest. Keep the rest of his body warm and his forehead cool and make sure he has something to drink when he wakes up."

"Admiral?" Turner's voice croaked out.

"Estrella, bring my husband some water," Elizabeth commanded.

"Water with the juice from citrus juice mixed in," James added. "It was given to me."

"Yes Mrs. Turner." Estrella hurried herself out of the room.

"Elizabeth," Turner tried to roll to his side.

"Don't move," Elizabeth had placed her hands on his body. "Stay still."

"I should apologize," Will whispered. "I have been unfair to the Admiral."

"You have done me no wrong," James stared down at the young man. "How do you feel?"

"Probably better than I look." Will smiled weakly, causing the corners of his dried lips to crack. He was extremely pale. Hair was weighed down from either his sweat or the moisture from the cloth.

"I believe I appeared just as bad," James tried not to wrinkle his noise. The stench was coming from Will. James would ask Groves if he emitted such an odor before his metamorphosis. There was also something about Will that made James feel on edge, an energy he wanted to force back.

Will blinked his bloodshot eyes. "There is something different about you."

"Different?" James raised his eyebrows. Could Will tell he had changed. Has Will's transformation already started? Could his kind detect their own from humans.

"Too close," Will tried forces his body deeper into the mattress. "Enemy."

"James isn't the enemy," Elizabeth said.

"I had hope to amend all that is between us," James reached out to the boy.

Will's mouth curled up into a furious snarl and he hissed liked a feral cat.

"Will?" Elizabeth tried to push James aside. "What are you doing?"

"It's the fever," James grabbed his hand and instantly recoiled when he felt his fingertips on fire.

Will shook from the touch, his whole body convulsed before his returned to a state of unconsciousness.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth demanded.

"I just grabbed his hand," James voice shook as he stared at his own hands. The fingertips that touched Will had become blistered. "It may have been in his mind."

"You shouldn't have touched him," Elizabeth glared at him as she adjusted the cloth on her husband's forehead.

"I'm sorry," he stepped backwards towards the entrance. "It may be best if I should leave now."

"It would," her voice was still stern.

James continued to utter apologies until he closed the door behind him and sped down the stairs, nearly colliding with Groves.

"James?" Groves stepped back. "What happened?"

"I may have worsened his condition," James said. "We may have to leave with out them." He stared at his hands again. "I'm afraid I may be changing into something evil."

"Evil?" Groves just stared at him and pointed at his arm where he had his bruise. "I refuse to accept it."

"I made him go under again," he could feel his tail trying to flick in discontent. "When I touched him he burned my fingers."

"You need to see this." Groves said. "You may think differently after." He led James to another part of the house and stopped in front of a large painting. "Look."

The painting was of a young man surrounded by clouds. He was dressed in a ghost white gown, with material wrapping around one shoulder like a toga. His feet were clothed in leather sandals. Long golden hair billowed around his head while a large pair of silvery white-feathered wings kept him aloft.

"Look at his ears," Groves whispered.

James wasn't studying the angel's ears. His focus was on the angel's tail. It was long and thin and ended in a silvery white tuft, similar to James's tail. He brought his gaze back to the angel's face. The figure in the painting had feather lined ears.

"I'm an angel?" James whispered. He couldn't see if the angel in the painting had fangs or white fingernails, but it had the same tail, ears and even his hair was like James's. If he had turned into an angel then were where his wings and why did he need to eat and sleep, and more importantly why did his fingers blister from touching Will Turner.

"It is closer to what you are than what we found in the books," Groves whispered.

James closed his eyes and asked in a louder voice. "Who is the artist?"

"I made this," Julia Carlisle said from behind, prompting both men to turn around. "I painted this picture."

"It is a fine painting," James said.

"Thank you," Julia smiled. A small blush formed across her cheeks.

"I am sorry gentlemen," Abigail entered the room. Her hazel eyes narrowed at their presence. "I believe you may have over stayed your welcome."

"We shall leave at once," Groves said.

"I am sorry," James glanced at the painting once more before he made his way across the room. The next morning he would visit The Turners and the young women to apologize even further.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly chewed on a piece of bread as she watched Will spoon up the last bit of his soup into his mouth. Will slept for a few more hours after the last guest had been informed the salon was canceled and when he awoke he was given the glass of citrus and water to drink.

"May I take this from you, sir?" Estrella asked when Will placed his bowl on his lap. "Unless you are not finished."

"I am finished with this bowl," Will said. "But I am still quite famished."

"I will prepare another bowl for you," Estrella said. She paused by Elizabeth on the way out and gave her a look. "You are barely eating Mrs. Turner."

"I am sorry," Elizabeth brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth.

"I expect to see you still eating when I return." Estrella left the room.

"She is right," Will said. He had recovered greatly from his earlier state. His natural color was returning to his face and he was no longer sweating. His eyes were still a bit red rimmed though. "I want you to stay healthy for a while."

"A while?" Elizabeth wasn't sure she had heard right.

"A while meaning a long time," Will said. "I had visitors earlier."

"Your friends," she did not want to bring up when James had come for a visit.

"Admiral Norrington had stopped by."

"Yes he did," Elizabeth stared into her soup before she swallowed another bite. "He had upset you."

"I was delirious from the fever," Will tried to sit up even further. "I had thought he was someone or something else, like a monster or a demon."

"He shouldn't have approached you."

Her husband shrugged. "He was just trying to help. It is in his nature."

"You are speaking about him in better respect."

"My fever gave me some time to think, mostly about you and I and our future."

"You are speaking of children?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. She wasn't certain if she were ready for children quite yet. They had only been married for a month.

"Not children," Will smirked. Elizabeth cannot remember the last time she had seen her husband smile like that, and for a brief second it frightened her. "Something else."

* * *

**Replies**: Sayla Ragnarok, I am going to bring Jack into this mess, but he won't show up for a few more chapters.

Rumqueen: Bad things are going to happen to poor Will, and James is going to be a bit confused.

Demonic Symphony: Thank you.

Sudoku: Yeah, they are two different women.


	5. Retributions

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth,

**The Chosen**

Chapter 4: Retributions

* * *

James Norrington had spent the rest of the day thinking of how would be the best way to apologize to Elizabeth and William. He may have to purchase another gift or even invite them to a meal at his home before he felt he had redeemed himself in their eyes. He had certainly hoped he had not caused more harm to the lad.

He still could not fathom why Turner had burned his fingers. At least the blisters had started to heal as the day wore on. There was something off about Turner. It wasn't just the way he smelled. There was some presence about him that disturbed James. Then again he had also disturbed the youth into being catatonic. It had to be because of what had he become.

James rose from his office chair when he heard the presence of someone approach. He wasn't certain who it was. He had only memorized the way some of his own officers walked.

"Good evening Admiral," Governor Swann knocked politely on his door. "May I come in?"

"You are always invited." He had hoped Swann was not furious with what he had done to his son in law.

"It is good to see you," Swann smiled as he entered the room. "It's a bit of a pity I wasn't able to see you last night, or even earlier."

"We were both busy." James did grant the crew of _the Naiad_ a few weeks of shore leave. It would be adequate time for him to visit Tia Dalma and find a way to change him back to normal.

"Yes," Swann rubbed his hands together. "You wouldn't mind accompanying me for a stroll around the fort?"

A walk around the fort would help him clear his head. "You may call it a stroll. I will call it going on patrol."

"Of course you are still on duty."

* * *

James stared each soldier in the eyes as he and Swann walked past them before he nodded at them. Each marine was hard at work and when the stood at attention at the sight of James they stood with perfect grace and discipline.

"A lovely afternoon we are having?" Swann asked.

"Calm," James glanced at the setting sun. It was still bright orange; it had yet to darken to a crimson shade. "Very calm."

"I seem to recall having an similar conversation a few years ago," Swann smiled. "But the weather was horrendous."

"It was before everything changed," James inhaled. Before Barbossa and his crew attacked Port Royal, before William Turner had broken out Jack Sparrow. Before Elizabeth had made a false promise to him, before Jack Sparrow had escaped from the noose, before the hurricane, before his resignation, before his brief decent into piracy, before he handed the heart over to Cutler Beckett and worked with Davy Jones, before that near fatal battle at the shipyard cove, and way before his transformation.

"Things may have been different if I never bought that dress for Elizabeth," Swann stared out into the sea. "She wouldn't have had that corset pulled quite as tight."

"Or if she hadn't worn that medallion that day." The scene had replayed itself in his mind and he had thought about different outcomes for what may have happened if Elizabeth hadn't fallen, or if she had and wasn't wearing the medallion. "She still wouldn't have accepted my proposal."

Swann gave him a reassuring smile. "I do love my son in law dearly," James froze. Was the governor about to berate him for what happened earlier that day? "I will never tell this to Elizabeth, but I still feel you would have made a better husband."

James exhaled. "She never saw me that way." He could still hear her words from when she sobbed over his wounded body. "She saw me more as an older brother."

"I always did feel you were like the son I never had," Swann chuckled. "It may explain why I hope you will find that special lady someday."

"There are still many fine unmarried women here in Port Royal." He pictured Elizabeth's friends. He should at least apologize to the two of them, even more so to Julia. He rudely stared at her blind eye.

"I believe that may have been Elizabeth's intention with her brunch. I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to have her single friends meet so you may start courting each other."

"I am sorry about what happened to Mr. Turner." James no longer cared if Swann was about to scold him or not.

"His health had improved recently," Swann examined one of the newer cannons. "I was informed he was sitting up and his appetite had returned."

"Excellent," James stared at his sore fingers. The blisters had nearly faded completely. "What do you know of angels?"

"Angels?" Swann stepped away from the cannon. "As much as you do. They reside in Heaven, play harps, have beautiful singing voices, are beautiful, have feathered wings."

"They can also heal people?" James has never tried to sing after his change and he wouldn't consider himself to be beautiful, his hair maybe.

"I believe there have been stories."

"Have you heard stories about angels having tails?"

"Tails?" Swann blinked. "Never, where have you heard such a thing?"

"There is a painting in the Turner house."

"I believe have seen that painting." Swann placed his hands behind his back. "I never have ever heard of angels with tails or seen such art before."

"Neither have I." James nodded. He would try to inquire where Julia had gotten such an idea. Maybe she knew something either he or governor Swann didn't know. It may explain what has happening to him.

* * *

"Good morning sir," Norrington nodded towards the Carlisle butler. "I am Admiral James Norrington of his majesty's Navy."

The butler's eyes brightened at the name. "You may enter Admiral," the butler stepped aside to allow him to enter. "May I bring you some coffee or tea?"

"I am quite fine thank you. I have come to visit either Mr. Carlisle or his daughter."

"Mr. Carlisle is tending to more pressing matters," the butler informed him. "Miss Carlisle is outside painting."

Norrington followed the man towards the other side of the house and waited for the butler to open the doors and let him know if Julia wishes to see him or not.

"Miss Carlisle," Norrington heard the man address the woman he wished to see. "Admiral Norrington wishes to see you."

"He may enter," Julia said.

"You may enter," the butler held the door open for James.

James refrained from mentioning how he heard. Instead he thanked the man and stepped outside.

What caught his eye at first glance was the nearly finished picture on the canvas. The grass was a dull yellowish green with brown patches and had several brown, gold, and red leaves strewn about. The small cottage had an aged look that also appeared to have been cozy. The trees had really caught his eye. There were golden trees, along with several browns, red and even a few oranges.

"Astonishing," he gasped before he was aware his mouth moved. "I haven't seen trees like that in years."

Julia inhaled, suddenly aware he was watching her. "Thank you Admiral."

"I do not believe I have given you proper praise," Norrington noticed the outskirts of a city in the background. "This wouldn't be London by any chance?"

"Yes it is, Admiral." She continued to hold her paintbrush in midair.

"Please do not be intimidated by my presence. Continue to paint. A fine masterpiece must be completed."

"I am not used to such praise by folk such as yourself." She brought the ends of the brush back to the canvas, filling in the last bare space.

"No one has pointed out your talent?"

"Just father, and Harold, or butler, and the maids, and my friends and Mr. Thompson."

"He owns a store that sells such fine art," Norrington nodded. He had passed the shop several times and even bought a few paintings for his house.

"Admiral Norrington," Julia set her brush down. "I do not believe you came here to discuss my painting abilities." She turned around on her stool.

"No I did not." He said. "I did come to apologize for my behavior last night, but I have become distracted by your skill. It has been a while since I have been to England."

"Shouldn't you be speaking with the Turners?" Julia placed her gloved hands on her lap. Her dress appeared to have been a few seasons out of date and she wore an apron over it.

"I will, after I finish business here." He cleared his throat. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have been staring at your eye."

She shrugged. "Nearly everyone stares at my eye when they first meet me."

"It is still incredibly rude and I should have restrained myself." He felt his curiosity grow stronger. "If I am not being too forward may I inquire how this happened?"

"I barely remember it myself," she stared at her feet before her eyes met with Norrington's. "I was a child of only six years when it happened. I was outside playing by a tree and one of the branches was weak. I looked up when I heard a snap." The next thing I knew I was in my bed and half my head was bandaged up."

"I am sorry," Norrington wished he could have come up with something else to say.

"It could have been worse. The doctor said I am lucky I did not loose my eye and for all I know I could have been killed."

"Someone may have been watching over you," James stared up at the sky.

"My father said my mother prevented it from being worse," she smiled.

"You have told me you were the one who painted that picture of the angel at the Turner house."

She nodded. "I did."

"I never told you how beautiful it was, nor did I get a chance to ask about your inspiration."

"My inspiration?" She blinked.

"I have never seen painting of an angel where the angel also had a tail."

"Oh," she shifted on her stool. "Elizabeth had also asked about it. I told her it was in a dream."

"A dream," Norrington repeated. "Did this angel heal those who are injured?"

"It has been a while since I had that dream. I only can remember the details of the angel."

"It is not important. I have come here to apologize and I have done so."

She nodded. "Would you care for a cup of tea before you leave."

"No thank you," he smiled. "I still have one more place to visit."

* * *

Elizabeth tried to ignore the restless stomping from her husband as he moved around the house and tried to concentrate on her embroidery. She had never paid too much attention to her lessons involving a needle and a thread and it was a difficult task enough without her husband adding more distractions.

"William," she spoke sharply. "I am pleased to see that you have recovered, but could you please not make such sounds?"

"What sounds?" He asked as he continued to pace.

"Your feet are too heavy." She stared at the image of a bird she was making. "I'm having trouble."

"Sorry if you were too busy reading about pirate stories to learn how to sew properly," he folded his arms. "Mr. Brown would never complain about the way I walk."

Elizabeth nearly dropped the needle. "Will," she had never heard him speak in such a way towards her.

"I'm sorry," he scratched his head. "I need to be at work."

"The doctor felt you needed another day's rest. If you are not too busy you could go to the market and purchase some eggs and bread."

"I haven't cleaned my sword in a while," His eyes brightened. "Nor have I cleaned my pistol and my father's knife needs to be cleaned."

"Please do that outside."

"I plan to," Will smiled. "I need the fresh air."

Elizabeth sat back and exhaled in relief. Now she could finish. She weaved the needle between the cloth; eyes were completely focused on the picture she was trying to create.

She cursed under breath when she heard the knock on the front door.

"Do not trouble yourself," Estrella raced to the front door. "Good evening Admiral Norrington."

Elizabeth set her embroidery down. It appears she would not finish the task that day at all. "Invite him in, and Estrella, bring us some refreshments."

"You do not have to trouble yourself," James said from the entrance. "I will not be long."

"Good afternoon James," Elizabeth greeted. She no longer felt any anger towards him. She knew he did not mean to hurt Will and was only trying to help.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth," James nodded towards her. "I have come to offer my apologies for causing your husband even more pain."

"I accept," she had a feeling this was the reason for his visit. "I hope you accept my apology if I had appeared short with you yesterday."

"Thank you, although I feel you did not have to offer such words," he straightened his cravat. "I have erred greater and as an extension of my words, I want to invite you and Will to dinner at my house this evening."

"Thank you," it had been a while since she had dined with James. "I am not sure if tonight will be good. The doctor wanted Will to stay at the house for another day."

"I understand. Tomorrow evening then?"

"We will be there," she refrained from embracing him. That would have been to forward on her part. She did enjoy the fragrance of what soap he had been using. "I will let my husband know."

"Stay well, Elizabeth," James smiled before he took a step back.

"Have a good day, James," she closed the door.

"Another visit from the admiral?" Will asked from behind.

Elizabeth spun around. "You nearly frightened me."

"I am sorry," he was leaning against the wall. "I was curious about our guest."

"It was James. He had come to apologize for last night and to invite us to dinner at his home tomorrow."

"And you will be going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We will be going. He invited the both of us."

"It sounds like it will be a fine evening." Will stepped away from the wall. "He will be regaling us with his fine stories about the navy. I will bore us all and you will talk about your embroidery." He mentioned Elizabeth's craft in a not serious tone.

"Don't be like this. We can talk about old times and horses. We all love horses, and swords."

"We can even talk about how you fished him out of pig slop and when he smelled worse than Jack."

"Stop it," she glared at him. "He is no longer like that. In fact I am hoping you ask him what kind of soap he uses."

"So I can smell like your admiral?"

"As long as we respect the king and the British flag he is our admiral," she couldn't believe it. Was her husband jealous of James? "And I want you to ask him because I want to use it on myself."

"You enjoyed the way he smells?" He approached her. "You were that close?"

"We only stood inches apart." She stood back.

"I am not certain if I want you to attend this dinner and I don't think I want you to go."

"Perhaps Estrella and I should both go to the market." She did not like the way her husband stared at her. She knew it had to be a trick from the sunlight, but his eyes almost appeared red and his eyeteeth looked longer.

"As long as you are not alone."

"Estrella," Elizabeth called to her maid. "I want you to accompany me to the market." She turned back to her husband. "You can finish cleaning your weapons."

"I think I will." He smiled. "Remember what I told you."

Elizabeth felt herself reaching for the door. She was certain her husband was not himself.

* * *

**Replies: **DemonicSymphony, Thank you

PirateAngel11286, thank you and don't worry. He won't be too evil.

Sudoku, There might be a possibility with Julia and James, and yes I have been watching Heroes, but it didn't inspire me for Julia.

Sayla Ragnarok, Jack will appear a few more chapters from now, and Will is not a vampire.

RumQueen, what Will wants is not really for himself

Admiral Norrington, Thank You.


	6. Dinner

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**The Chosen**

Chapter 5: Dinner

* * *

"It does seem to be another fine day," Admiral James Norrington stared up at the cloudless sky as he and Captain Theodore Groves approached Fort Charles. "Beautiful to the eye and dreadfully hot."

"It is the Caribbean," Groves shrugged. "It is to be expected."

"I do miss having actual seasons," James thought of the painting Julia Carlisle was working on. "Almost difficult to tell when Christmas is upon us when there is no cold air."

"I do miss the change of weather," Groves nodded towards the group of marines guarding the entrance. "Perhaps after we apprehend Captain Scar we can sail someplace north."

"I would love to visit England again," he thought if the images of trees changing color. "To see the many colors of autumn."

"The trees change color in the American colonies."

"They do," James smiled. "I miss England, do you not miss England Captain Groves?"

"I was a lad of thirteen years when my parents decided to sail to Maryland. We visited London a few times before I purchased my naval commission."

"We both would like to visit places we have called home," James inhaled. "We still have plenty to do. We still have to request Murtogg and Mullroy to accompany us and I still have my dinner guests to think of."

"And I have to think of a gift to bring to the Peterson's," Groves said.

"You are visiting the Peterson's tonight?"

"Mr. Peterson felt his daughter may have been short with me when I offered my apology yesterday."

"Miss Peterson is a strong and distant woman," James remembered how Abigail stood away from him while she kept eye contact. She did not say much in return, but her words were not sharp or cold. They had lacked any form of emotion.

"I may have made her a bit more angry," Groves smiled sheepishly.

"You did not try to show her your brand of humor?" James raised an eyebrow.

Groves shrugged. "I may have, but I apologized for it and it certainly won over Mr. Peterson."

"I hope you have a wonderful evening."

They come across Murtogg and Mullroy on the second floor. Both men were facing the wall with their backs turned to them.

"I'm saying this might prove to be a problem," Murtogg pointed to a crack.

"They are not worth fussing over." Mullroy said

"They will when they march in and destroy the fort."

"I still don't understand how they can destroy a fort," Mullroy huffed and turned his head. He did a double look when he saw James and Groves were staring at them. "Admiral." He stood at full attention.

"Admiral Norrington," Murtogg spun around and stood rigid. "Captain Groves."

"If there are enemy soldiers who may prove to be a danger to the fort then I wish to be informed," Norrington stared at them. This was the last thing he needed. He couldn't leave Port Royal to take care of his problem, not when the possibility another nation was threatening the island.

"It is not quite what you think," Mullroy said.

"Sergeant Murtogg," Groves addressed the shorter man. "You were the one to come across such knowledge."

"I just noticed it a half hour ago," Murtogg pointed to a thin crack in the wall. "They are marching in an out."

"They are just ants." Mullroy rolled his eyes.

"Ants?" Norrington wasn't sure if he should be relieved to find out there were no enemy forces or for Murtogg for exaggerating the details, or for both soldiers for not taking their posts as serious as they should.

"Army ants," Murtogg said. "These are the type that can crawl into cracks and widen them, too many and the fort will fall apart."

"You have the wrong ants," Mullroy said. "The ones you are talking about are carpenter ants. Army ants eat everything."

"Have you seen army ants?"

"No, but I have seen carpenter ants and these are not them."

"I have heard of army ants that can damage buildings worse than carpenter ants."

"Where have you heard this?"

"From someone who may have seen them."

"Well you cannot be positive of the fact if you only heard from what someone may have or may not have seen, now could you?"

"Gentlemen," Groves cleared his throat. "I am certain ants may prove a minor problem, perhaps cleaning this wall would help."

"Yes Captain," both marines saluted him.

"Before you leave I need to ask you to accompany us," Norrington said. "You have heard about the recent strange occurrence involving the _Naiad_?"

Murtogg nodded. "Was it true the light seemed to explode when the ship touched it?"

"Indeed." Groves said.

"I do not know what this means," Norrington straightened his back and placed his hands behind his back. "I do not like having the unexplained in my seas and I plan on a small expedition to find out what caused it."

"Where are you going to go?" Mullroy asked.

"To see the same swamp witch who pulled me back to the world of the living," he could hear both men gulp at the description. "You are two of the only other soldiers who have encountered the strange and unexplained and those who I trust. I am asking you to come with us."

Both marines glanced at each other before they turned to face him.

"What time do we leave?" Mullroy asked.

"Roughly at eight tonight. We will be aboard the _Sandpiper_." It was the smallest ship he knew off.

"We will be there," Murtogg said.

"You may take care of the ants," Groves told them as he and Norrington walked away.

* * *

Norrington was glad to see Elizabeth had honored her promise of attending dinner, but was a bit disappointed when he saw her alone.

"Will had to work late," Elizabeth explained as soon as he had answered the door. "He sends his apologies for not being able to make it."

"There is no ill feelings," Norrington wasn't sure, but he thought she had appeared to be a bit nervous. "You may enter."

The soup and dinner of spiced pork with brazed carrots, mushrooms and potatoes were delicious and both Norrington and Elizabeth praised the culinary skills of Christine and wine was from a well-known vineyard.

Elizabeth had plenty to talk about. She brought up matters of politics, mostly concerning her father. She also shared stories about horses and swordplay.

"I certainly hope you no longer feel the need to train," Norrington said as he finished the last bite of his dinner. "You are not going off on any more pirate adventures."

"I have had my share of pirates," she took another sip of her wine.

"Pirate activity has seemed to diminish recently," Norrington waited for Christine to take away his dishes. "Although Captain Scar still remains a threat."

"Jack visited while you were away," she set her silverware down. "Although I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No you shouldn't." There was only one Jack he could think of. After the deaths of Jones and Beckett, he and Jack agreed to a deal. Norrington would hunt down all the pirates except for Sparrow and his crew and Jack would stay out of Port Royal. However he did hint he would not think twice if Jack had disguised himself. "Unless this isn't Jack Sparrow we are talking about."

"No," she smiled. "He was Jack Smith the merchant fisherman."

"He sounds like a fine gentleman."

"Would you care for more wine?" Christine entered with a tray carrying two dishes.

"I do not know about Mrs. Turner, but I would prefer a nice cup of coffee."

"Yes Admiral," Christine set a small dish of vanilla custard and sliced mangos down in front of him.

"I would also enjoy a nice cup of coffee," Elizabeth said.

"I will return with your coffees," Christine grabbed the dirty dishes and placed them on the tray before she left.

Norrington wanted to make sure he and Elizabeth would both be alone before he explained what happened.

"This is an exquisite dessert," Elizabeth said.

"It is one of my favorites. There is something important to discuss and it involves Mr. Turner."

"What is it?"

Norrington brought a finger to his mouth when he heard Christine return with the coffee.

"One cube for you sir," Christine set a cup down in front of him and placed a single sugar cube into the cup. "How do you prefer you coffee, Mrs. Turner?"

"Two sugars and a few drops of cream," Elizabeth answered.

Norrington watched as his maid tended to Elizabeth's cup. "Christine I will be discussing some important matters with Mrs. Turner. I wish not to be interrupted, not even by you."

"Yes sir," Christine nodded.

"I will summon you when we are finished."

His maid nodded before she left.

"Was this your full intent?" Elizabeth asked. "You wanted dinner for this discussion?"

"Yes and no," Norrington sighed. "My first intention was to invite you as part of my apology last night. I felt this would be an opportune time to inform you of what and where I am about to go."

"Where you are about to go?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at him.

"I am going to see Tia Dalma." He noticed the way she continued to stare at him. "There is a reason why we returned to Port Royal ahead of schedule, Elizabeth. There was a beam of light connecting the sea to the sky and the _Naiad_ was pulled towards it. The light expanded and my men collapsed."

"I have heard some of the gossip from the direction of the docks. Everyone aboard saw the light and collapsed and each sailor had the most wonderful dream."

"Except for myself," James stared at his still untouched dessert. "After everyone had collapsed I saw a figure I had thought to be an angel. Our hands touched and then there was darkness. I woke up to find I have been overcome by a fever."

"Like Will?"

He nodded. "Like young Mr. Turner, except when my fever subsided my body went through a bit of a transformation."

"You look the same."

"Only a few of my features have been changed." He removed his wig and undid the ribbon before he pulled back his hair to show her his ears. "There are also my fingernails." He held out his hands until he was certain she had gotten a good look. "My teeth." He pointed to his fangs. "I also have a tail similar to the angel in the painting Miss Carlisle made for you. I cannot show you without possibly embarassing you and dishonoring myself."

Elizabeth slowly rose from her seat. "What is happening?"

"I do not know. This is why Captain Groves, Sergeant Murtogg, Sergeant Mullroy and myself are going to visit Miss Dalma. Mrs. Turner I was hoping you and Mr. Turner would join us, since you both know the way."

Elizabeth grasped onto the back of her chair. "I had hoped to not attend to any adventure, not for a while, but I cannot ignore the unexplained, not when it is happening to a dear friend of mine."

"You will join us?"

"We will both join you. I will inform Will at once."

"We will be waiting for you by the _Sandpiper_."

* * *

"Will?" Elizabeth called out to her husband once she entered her home. Through out the carriage ride she thought of what happened to James. His fangs may have frightened her, but seeing his hair and his ears, fingernails and hearing about his tail put her mind somewhat at ease. Was it because of Julia's painting?

Elizabeth froze when she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth.

"I am glad you have returned Mrs. Turner," Estrella whispered into her ear. "Mr. Turner has frightened me this evening."

Elizabeth prided her maid's hand off her mouth. "What do you mean he frightened you?"

"He demanded where you were. I have never heard him shout so much before and when he didn't shout his words were cold and harsh."

"I will speak with him," she studied the fear in Estrella's eyes. The last time her maid had displayed such fear was when Barbossa had attacked Port Royal. She had no idea what Will had done to cause such fear to return. "You go and tend to the fire."

Estrella nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Turner."

"Will?" Elizabeth called out again, her voice taking on a more firm tone. "I am home."

"Where were you?" Will entered from another room. He was wearing that same hat he wore when he helped free Jack from the gallows. "I expect to see my wife when I return home from work."

"I was having dinner with a friend."

"Would this friend be the admiral?" Will's scowl grew larger.

"Yes it is," she crossed his arms. "What have you said to Estrella?"

"Does it matter what I say to the servants?" Will asked.

"It matters when you frighten people I care about." She stared into his eyes and blinked when they appeared red again. This time it had to be the candles. "You have been acting odd recently."

"Acting odd?" Will chuckled. "I am not the one sneaking around, having possible affairs with so called good friends."

"Don't you even dare," Elizabeth glared. "I love you, not James Norrington. I can't believe you are more jealous of him than you are of Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack isn't in town, is he?" Will grabbed her arm.

"What is wrong with you?" She stared at his fingernails. They were black, possibly darkened from his job, but she could not explain why they were longer than usual.

"Nothing." He grinned and Elizabeth was certain she saw fangs in his mouth. "In fact I cannot remember the last time I felt this well."

She tried to pull away but he held her firm. "Let go of me."

"Why?" He squeezed her arm even more.

"You are starting to hurt me." She swung at him.

He ducked, but she managed to strike his hat and sending it flying back. What was underneath the hat caused Elizabeth to hold her breath. A pair of black horns crowned his head, near his temples.

"You shouldn't have done that," he snarled. His grip increased even further.

Elizabeth didn't respond. All words were lost. She could not remove her eyes from the horns.

A blazing hot poker swung down onto Will's back causing him to cry out in pain and release his hold on Elizabeth.

"Run," Estrella raised the poker up.

"Estrella," Elizabeth couldn't leave her maid with what monster that had taken over her beloved husband.

"Run please," Estrella was about to slam the poker against Will again, but he had spun around. A long black reptile tail lashed out against Estrella's knees.

Elizabeth bolted out the door, only briefly glancing back at Will and Estrella in time to see Will throw the girl against the wall. Elizabeth wanted to stop, but she couldn't. She had to keep running.

* * *

**Replies **

Sudoku, Thanks, I try to keep her character even if there a few traits of her that do irk me. CoughlyingtoJamesCough. I'm going to give those stories a read and here my head goes thinking about AU's.

Sayla Ragnarok, yes she is.

DemonicSymphany, Thanks, glad you liked Julia.

Pirateangel1286. Thanks. Will shall be going though some struggling.

Random Authoress. Thanks. I hope he survives the movie.

RumQueen, thanks, yeah, poor James. Things are about to get more confusing in the next chapter.

Admiral Norrington, thanks and yes there will be more.

Timeladyshayde, thank you.


	7. Another Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth

**The Chosen**

Chapter 6: Another Surprise

* * *

Julia Carlisle sat up sharply in her bed; her bangs her hair weighed down with sweat and a few wisps were stuck to her forehead, and temples. Her breaths were rapid, and so was her heartbeat. Her horrendous nightmare was so real, she could smell the smoke, felt the blood rain down against her as she was running around, trying to help the figure shrouded in light while people were battling each other all around.

"No," she closed her eyes. She had a dream that was just as realistic a few nights ago. She never had the same type of dreams within a few months of each other, much less within the same week.

She opened her eyes and stared at her hands. They were shaking.

"No," Julia repeated. She could not ignore the meaning, nor keep it silent from her father.

* * *

Elizabeth felt as if her lungs were going to break through her ribs from her breathing. She had an easier time trying to breath when she wore that corset than she did as she had from running towards the ports. Her chest and legs begged her to stop and rest, but she couldn't, not with what had happened to her husband and had no idea if he was chasing after her.

She finally slowed down when she neared the ships. Two people she cared about were victims of strange fevers and went through a small metamorphosis, and here she was running from one and going to the other. James was the one who was unsure of what was happening and eager for cure, as well as tell and show her what happened. Will did not show her and his behavior had changed.

The two marines, Murtogg and Mullroy, were standing guard in front of _The Sandpiper_. Both men relaxed their postures when they saw her.

"You are a bit early, Mrs. Turner," Murtogg greeted her. "Where is Mr. Turner?"

"He can't come," she wasn't sure if she could explain it to them. Did they know about what happened to James? "He won't be joining us."

"Should we inform the admiral?" Mullroy asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "Where is he?" She could neither see James, or Captain Groves aboard deck. It was a large boat, but it was no ship.

"He is below deck," Murtogg said, his eyes widened when Elizabeth walked past him. "What are you doing?"

"We have to leave now."

"Can she do that?" the smaller Marine turned to his partner.

"The admiral said to guard against those uninvited," Mullroy shrugged. "She is invited."

"But Admiral Norrington did not officially welcome her aboard."

Elizabeth ignored the rest of their discussion. She needed to see James. She had to tell him they had to leave immediately and what happened to Will.

"Admiral," she called out once she stepped on the deck. "Admiral Norrington."

"Mrs. Turner?" James climbed the stairs from below. "We still have nearly an hour before our scheduled departure."

"We have to leave now."

"Now?" James's eyebrows rose at her suggestion.

"Please," she was aware how bold her previous statement was. "Something has happened to Will. Something I can only explain in private."

James inhaled, but before he said anything he turned towards the stairs leading below deck. A few seconds passed before Elizabeth could hear the footsteps of Captain Groves.

"Good evening Mrs. Turner," Groves nodded towards. "Is Mr. Turner on his way."

"He won't be coming," James said. "Captain Groves, inform Sergeant Mullroy and Sergeant Murtogg to come aboard."

* * *

Governor Weatherby Swann leaned back into the thick padded chair in his reading room. He held a flute of wine in his right while his left had the book he was reading steady on his lap.

"An aromatic and sweet bottle," Swann said after taking another sip from the glass. He would not admit it to anyone besides Elizabeth, but one of his favorite parts about wine was the bubbles. He loved the soft fizzing sound the made as they rose to the surface. He loved watching their tiny bead like forms and he enjoyed they way the tickled his nose when he took a sip.

"Very fine," he set the glass down on the wooden stand and returned his focus back to the pages. "This is not fine." He scowled. The story was proving to be quite dull.

"Governor?" his butler knocked on the door. "You have a guest."

"A guest?" Swann rose from his seat and set his book down on the stand. "May I inquire who it is?"

"Your son in law," the butler choked out. He sounded too nervous for a guest to come and pay a social visit.

"What is wrong?" Swann opened the door him self and stepped back at the sight of his butler, leaning against the door with blood spilling from the cut in his throat. He felt his own color draining from him as the corpse toppled forward and landed with a sick thud on the floor.

"I told him not to announce my name," William Turner stared at the blood stained knife in his hand. "I wanted my visit to be a surprise."

"Will, I, what, can't believe," Swann stammered. He could not believe what had just occurred. He had seen men being slain before his eyes before, but one of the last people he had thought to be a murder was his own son-in-law.

"I'm sorry if his blood ruins your carpet," Will wiped the blade against his own trousers. "As you can see I did not have enough time to move the body."

"What is the meaning of this," Swann organized is thoughts. "Hel-" Will's fingers were pressed against his mouth.

"I'm surprised that is your first question," Will grinned.

"Elizabeth," Swann slipped from Will's grip. "What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"That is what I expected. She fled before I could show her what I can do.'

"You have gone mad."

"I'm not mad. I am pleased. The world has been opened up to me and I plan to share it with my wife, but instead she went running off to Norrington."

"She isn't here," Swann stepped away from him.

"I had thought so," he frowned. "It looks like she did run off to the nice and clean admiral." His eyes filled with a crimson light. "Looks like you will have the honor of being first instead."

Swann froze as the light died down in Will's eyes. "You are under a spell." He remembered the skeletal pirates, the stories of Davy Jones. He could believe in almost anything. "That would explain it."

"It doesn't explain anything." Will grabbed his arm once more and swiped.

Swann gritted his teeth when Will's fingernails cut through his sleeve and into the flesh. "Elizabeth went to find a cure," he tried to ignore the pain and the swimming feeling in his head. "If she went to find Admiral Norrington it was to ask for his help."

"A pity things will be different here when they return." The blurred vision of William faded from Swann's sight and was replaced by darkness.

* * *

James Norrington waited until he was certain Elizabeth had rested before he would hear about what had happened to Will Turner. He also made certain Groves was busy, along with Murtogg and Mullroy so that they would not walk in on their conversation.

"What had happened?" Norrington leaned back. His eyes were on Elizabeth as she finished her water.

"Will has changed," she said softly. "Like you have, but he is different."

"He is like me?" James could feel his tail wriggling against his thigh.

"No," she shook her head. "He is not like you. You were worried about what you had become. He never expressed any fear. He was just jealous and angry."

"Jealous and angry, was he not aware of what was happening to him?"

"I believe he did, but he didn't care. He forbade me from going to have dinner with you tonight."

"While I appreciate the fact you honored your promise it is not wise to go against what your husband asks of you."

"I knew there was something wrong when he told me not to go." She stared into his eyes. "I felt like I had to go. I did have to go. You needed someone who can help you, James. Now we can help both you and him."

James closed his eyes and felt his fangs with his tongue. "I wonder how long it will be before I act unusual."

"I am not afraid of you," Elizabeth shoved herself closer to him. "I wasn't afraid of Will until after I returned from dinner. His tail is all black. His eyes are red, his fingernails are black and he has two sets of fangs, and horns."

"Horns?"

"Black horns on his head," She set the cup down. "He was afraid of you when he was in bed and called you his enemy."

"He has become a demon?" James did not want to think about what that said about him. "Am I a demon?"

"Don't you see? You don't want to be a demon. You want to be human. He doesn't seem to care at all." Tears poured out of the corners of her eyes. "I don't know what to think."

"I have been chosen to be this sort of angelic like creature," he stared at his fingers where he had the blisters. They were healed. "When I touched your husband the other day he burned my fingers."

"There were a few blisters on his arm, and you were trying to heal him." Her whole body shook.

"We burned each other," everything sank in. He was chosen by a figure of light to battle against something evil. That something turned out to be William Turner. "I won't hurt him. I vow to drive this evil out of him and cure him of his current state." He grabbed onto her arms and pulled her close. It may be highly improper, but she needed comforting.

"Thank you." She leaned against him.

"What are older brother figures for?" He smiled.

She raised her head. "You believe Tia Dalma will have the solution?'

"I am certain she will," he had hoped the swamp witch would be able to cure Will. He could possibly live as an angelic figure, but Will could not spend the rest of his life possessed by a demon.

"Admiral," Groves knocked at the door. Elizabeth sat up at the sound, just as James's chair slid back and he toppled forward.

James's eyes widened when his lips struck against Elizabeth's. "Sorry," He stood up and back away from her. "It was an accident."

"Accident," Elizabeth blinked. She was staring around with a smile on her face. "It was a happy accident wasn't it?"

"Miss Turner?"

"Admiral?" Groves repeated.

"I feel like I'm floating," she moved her hands around, wiggling her fingers. It was a behavior more suited for someone like Sparrow and not herself.

"Mrs. Turner?" He waved his hand in front of her for a few seconds until she stared at him. "Are you certain you are feeling quite well?"

"Our lips met," she blinked. "And I felt like I was floating."

"I can assure you it was an accident." He turned to the door when he heard Groves knocking again. "In a minute, Captain."

"I know," Elizabeth stood up.

"Are you certain you can stand?" He offered her his hand.

"Whatever it was that I felt is over."

"Perhaps a bit of fresh air will help."

"I told you I am fine," she approached the door. "But I could use some air." She smiled and nodded at Groves before she walked past him.

"Is she fairing any better?" Groves asked. "Unless I am being too bold?"

James shook his head. "She will be better now that she had rested and told me everything."

"Did she give you permission to share what she had told you?" Groves entered the small room.

"I may tell you since it is similar to what has happened to me," James placed his hands behind his back. "You still believe I have become a wingless angel?"

"Something similar," Groves nodded.

"I fear the opposite has happened to Mr. Turner."

"Opposite, are you saying he has turned demonic?"

James sighed. "That is what Mrs. Turner has told me. She mentioned his behavior had turned and he had grown horns."

"That would explain the blisters," Groves pointed to James's hands. "Hopefully when we find your cure it will also change Mr. Turner back."

"I would hope so. I can possibly try to live the rest of my life like this. I can help many people with their ailments, but Mr. Turner would want to do the opposite."

"And there might be a possibility the noose may not kill him."

Norrington glared into his captain's eyes. "Do not mention such words again. I will not harm the lad, much less kill him."

Groves was taken aback. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," James held up a hand. "I don't want to think about it. I am going to check on Mrs. Turner."

* * *

James had found Elizabeth leaning against the rail, staring out over the sea. Her dark honey colored hair was slowly relaxing from the thick curls they were set in.

"James," her voice was low. He was surprised she knew he was close. He thought she was too focused in what she was staring at. "How did your enchantment start?"

"It started after I woke up from a fever." He said. "You are not feeling feverish are you?"

"Before the fever."

"I touched the hands with what I believed to be an angel."

"You did not kiss her?"

"No," James wasn't sure what she was talking about. "Are you certain you are feeling quite well?"

"I am not well," she turned to face him. Her ears had grown longer and slender, ending in points. "What have you done to me?"

* * *

**Replies **

Pirateangel1286. Not exactly, Tia Dalma will explain in the next two chapters

Rumqueen. Emo Will, LOL! Jack will appear in the next chapter

Random Authoress. Thank you. I loved Murtogg and Mullroy in the first one

Sayla Ragnarok. You guessed right, and in the next chapter.

Sudoku, Thanks. Will is as devilish as James is Angelic, not completely, but he has the aspects.

Demonic Symphony. Thank you.


	8. Annoyances

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria, Hint of Sparrington

**The Chosen**

Chapter 7: Annoyances

* * *

William Turner slowly circled around the sleeping governor, feeling the end of his serpentine tail flicker back and forth. There are so many new uses for his new appendage. He couldn't wait to test it even further. There was the nagging feeling at the back of his mind, telling him to fight of the new urges and desires, telling him it isn't right and that he needed help. Will put a firm foot down against those thoughts.

Governor Swann's wig had come loose when he collapsed, the mass of gray curls were an inch away from his head. That wasn't what had caught Will's attention. He had stared at Swann's fingernails, as they grew darker and longer. Soon the older man will awaken as a Minion.

Swann woke with a groan and a mutter. "That wasn't proper behavior."

"I'm sorry," Will grinned. "I know I should have asked first."

"You misunderstood dear boy," the governor sat up. "Killing my butler was improper behavior."

Will sighed and shrugged. "I do not know how many times I can say that I am sorry."

"I believe you have apologized enough," Swann blinked. His irises have darkened and the sclera had turned golden yellow. "It still is a bit of a mess."

"I will create more Minions and have them clean it up for you."

"Minion's," Swann stared at his fingers. "Is that what I am?"

"I believe it is a fitting title for all my servants."

"Should I call you master?"

"You may address me by my first name, you are family."

"Of course William," he bent down to pick up his wig, thought better of it and straightened his back. "I hope I no longer have to wear that thing."

"You have to keep up the appearance of Governor," Will pointed at his Minion's hands. "You might want to wear gloves, except when you are to change someone into a minion."

"I have the gift?" The Minion stared at his claws.

"Yes you do."

"Exciting."

"I believe the next few days will be exciting in deed. We should rest now." Tomorrow he was going to build his arm, starting with his business partner.

"What about that?" Swann pointed at the corpse.

"Yes that," Will frowned. "Can't have that smelling up the place, now can we. You may alert the authorities. Tell them you had a break in and the murderer had escaped."

* * *

James stared at Elizabeth's altered ears; his mind drew a total blank. He had no idea what to say or could even explain how it happened.

"What did you do to me?" Elizabeth repeated, her voice warbled out of fear.

"I'm," James felt his own ears as he faltered for the words. "I'm not sure how this happened."

"You changed me," Elizabeth fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "It was that kiss. My head felt like it floated away from my body and now this." She pointed to her ears. "And these," she held out her hands. Her fingernails were as white as his.

"I still cannot explain how this happened," James stared at his own hands. "I don't even know what is happening to me."

"What else will happen?" Elizabeth asked. "Will I grow a tail and horns? Will my eyes glow and will I grow fangs?" She paused for a breath. "Do I have fangs?"

He stared at her mouth and teeth. Her eyeteeth were the length as most normal humans. "No, you do not have any fangs."

"For how long?"

"I wish I knew," his tail felt like it was about to break through it's binding. "I have no idea what has happened to me, or you, or Mr. Turner."

"How do I know you didn't transform my husband," she glared at him. "You sent him into a near coma when you touched him."

"I am certain I have nothing to do with Mr. Turner's change." He grabbed onto the rail and stared up at the stars. "I believe it may have started while I was still aboard the _Naiad_. I had an aversion to him. I could sense there was something different. I thought he was changing into the same creature as me, but he is different."

"My husband is a demon," Elizabeth's reserves broke and tears dribbled down the corners of her eyes. "You are like the angel in Julia's panting and I have the appearance of an elf."

James did not want to mention the similarities to her appearance and the mythical creature. The idea didn't even cross his mind until she had mentioned it.

"Do I look like an elf?"

"You are too tall to be an elf," he held down his hand and waved it in front of his knees. "They were about this tall. Now someone as short as Cutler Beckett would have been able to pass for an elf." He kept from smiling until the corners of her mouth had turned up. "Tia Dalma will have the answers. She helped you pull Jack Sparrow out from Purgatory. She kept me from dying. She will find a way."

"I have hope, but there is an uncertainty."

"Have hope, believe and pray," he brushed away one of her tears with his thumb.

* * *

James had decided to wait until he had the answers he was seeking before he informed the two marines. He also convinced Elizabeth to show Groves what happened to her.

"It isn't quite contagious is it?" Groves asked with his hand over his mouth.

"It happened by accident," Elizabeth restyled her hair to where it would cover her ears. "And both the admiral and I are too proper to explain how."

"Obviously not by an embrace," Groves said.

James shook his head. "No, not by an embrace."

"Not an embrace," Groves furrowed his brows before he blinked. "Your lips met?"

James coughed into his fist. "Precisely."

"Her ears are not exactly like yours," Groves said. "Admiral, your ears are not pointed and they are a bit feathery."

"I have no idea why, or why I caused Elizabeth to change."

"Tia Dalma will explain," Elizabeth shuffled her feet.

* * *

They were not the only ones who needed to see Tia Dalma. James's mind went through every vulgar word he had heard in Tortuga when he saw the familiar dark ship with black sails. Of all the ships in the Caribbean, why did the _Black Pearl_ have to be stationed near the swamp?

"There are not enough of us to fight them," Murtogg said as both he and Mullroy prepared the long boat.

"We are not going to fight them," Mullroy said. "Captain Sparrow and the Admiral have a bargain."

Murtogg nodded. "Does Captain Sparrow know that the Admiral isn't hunting him down?"

"He may not," James said as Groves climbed down into the boat. "I will have to explain." He pointed at the two marines. "If they try to board try to remind them of the bargain."

"Use Parlay if you have to," Elizabeth added.

"Now Mrs. Turner," James wagged his finger at her while trying not to smile. "I don't want to see you order my soldiers around."

"It was just a suggestion," Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Of course it is, and I appreciate it."

* * *

James had wondered if and when he will see the notorious pirate captain. There was a possibility Sparrow had his own questions answered or received whatever it was he wanted. James had hoped the pirate would not be around. He was the last thing he needed considering all that was happening.

Sadly, it appears things were not going to go smoothly for him. As they neared the rickety ladder leading to the hut another long boat came into view, carrying Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, a young pirate woman and Pintel and Ragetti.

"It looks like we are going to meet up with our old friends," Groves said in a tense tone.

"Unfortunately," James nodded.

"Commodore," Gibbs was the first of Jack's crew to speak. "I mean Admiral."

"What are you doing here?" Jack nearly stood up, but was pulled down by the woman. "You remember we have struck an accord."

"Admiral Norrington wants nothing to do with you," Groves answered.

Jack Sparrow tapped his chest. "You have wounded me.'

"They were not trying to hunt you down," Elizabeth said while Groves tied the boat secure to the bottom rung. "We are here to see Tia Dalma."

"That's why the captain is here," Ragetti said. "He needed to see Tia Dalma ab-" Pintel's hand grabbed onto his mouth, silencing him.

"The Captain doesn't want all his secrets to be known to the Royal Navy," Pintel lectured.

Ragetti removed the older pirate's fingers off his mouth. "It isn't serious. Jack just needs-"

"Shhh," Pintel hissed. "That mouth of yers is going to get us all in trouble one day.'

"Both your mouths will," the pirate woman smacked the sides of their heads.

"Hmmm," Jack stared at the two idiots. "You two mind the boat."

"They can mind both our boats," James stepped out of the boat.

"Here now," Jack scrambled up after him. "Who says you can go visit Tia first?"

"He is an admiral," Groves stood up. "While you are just a captain."

Jack furrowed his brows. "That does seem logical," he tapped his chin. "Now does it."

"He also got out of the boat first," Gibbs said. "And ye knows it's bad luck to cut in front of the man who left the boat first."

"Logical and more logically," Jack stared up before his eyes rested on Norrington. "There is something different about you, Admiral. You seem to be a bit prettier than usual."

James closed his eyes. He was not going to allow the pirate to get under his skin.

"And you smell funny."

"Sparrow," James addressed the man in a low tone. It was not the reuse of the childish jibe Sparrow had used when James had fallen onto harsh times that got to him. He simply did not have the time to deal with Sparrow's tomfoolery.

"Like you are one to talk," Groves pointed at the pirate captain.

"No not that kind of funny," Jack waved a hand around. "Funny as in strange, funny as in he smells too nice." He leaned forward and inhaled. "You smell like a woman."

"It's called bathing," Elizabeth glared at him. "Something you still haven't heard of."

"We are not going to get anywhere by just standing around and bickering," the other woman said. She was right.

"We should all just go in together," Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Turner is right. Miss Dalma will have faster time trying to solve both our problems at once." James reached for the door and sighed. It appeared Sparrow was going to know about his condition after all.

* * *

Tia Dalma had addressed them all with warm greeting and invitation to take their seats before she went to her kitchen to bring them all something to drink. James had noticed the way the swamp witch had stared at him and seemed to sigh when she looked at Elizabeth. The woman already knew.

"Been a while," Jack stretched out on his chair and placed his feet up on a near empty table. "How is married life going for ye, Lizzie?"

The reserves were broken again. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands and wept.

"That bad?" Jack's voice was joking but his eyes were full of concern.

"Jack," Anamaria snapped.

"Dear lord," Gibbs face fell. "When did the poor lad die?"

"He's not dead," Elizabeth choked out.

"It's worse than you think," Groves said.

"He didn't leave her," Jack blinked.

"It is much worse," James glared.

"Much worse than any of you can imagine," Tia Dalma entered carrying a tray with tankards. She lowered the tray in front of Elizabeth first. "It is juice, warm juice from the berries, mixed with honey, known to be good for sore throats."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said weakly before she took one of the tankards.

Tia held the tray out in front of Groves before she brought it in front of James. "Here you go Admiral, you have grown quite heraldic since we have last met."

"Thank you," James accepted a tankard and took a sip. The fruit drink warmed his throat. He looked up at her as her words sank in. Had he turned into an angel?

"Now Tia, love," Jack sat up. "I thought you were done with the knowing."

"You have come to see me because I know," she brought the tray around to Anamaria and Gibbs before she approached Jack. "And I know James Norrington is the Chosen and Elizabeth Turner is his first Favorite."

Groves nearly spat out his juice. "Miss Dalma, I don't know what you are implying but the relationship between Admiral Norrington and Mrs. Turner is pure friendship."

"It is what they have become," Tia set the empty tray down. "Show them your ears."

"I'll go first," Elizabeth set her tankard down and pulled her hair back.

"Mother of God," Gibbs gasped.

"Are they real?" Jack nearly leapt out his chair before he ran up to Elizabeth. He grasped onto the points of Elizabeth's ears. "They feel real."

"Jack," Elizabeth pulled his arms down.

"I made her like that," James removed his hat and wig and knew it was a mistake. Sparrow had stepped away from Elizabeth and grabbed onto his ears. "Mr. Sparrow, if you please."

"They are not fuzzy," Jack said after he had finished rubbing James's ears. "Feels like feathers."

"Stop," James bared his teeth and fangs at the pirate.

Jack stepped back and opened his own mouth before he pointed at own teeth.

"Yes I also have fangs and a tail."

"Show them your tail," Tia Dalma commanded. "Show them what you are."

James closed his eyes as he carefully undid the binding. His tail slid out through the original hole. "Here," he stood up and turned towards the pirates while his tail swayed to and fro.

"Good Jesus Mary and Joseph," Gibbs made the sign of the cross over his chest. "How did this happen to ye, Admiral?"

"We were pulled towards a beam of light. My men collapsed and I came face to face with a mysterious be-" He froze when he felt a pair of hands on his tail.

"Jack," Elizabeth scolded.

"It's a nice tail," Jack rubbed the tufted end with his fingers. "I wouldn't mind having a tail meself."

"You cannot have a tail," Tia Dalma placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "James Norrington is the Chosen, either he or Elizabeth can make you into a favorite."

"What have I been chosen for?" James asked.

"What has happened to my husband?" Elizabeth asked.

"And how can we reverse this?" Groves added.

"Until the battle has been played out," Tia Dalma said. "Two messengers have chosen their champions. One is from Heaven and the other from Hell. James Norrington was selected by the messenger from Heaven."

"Will," Elizabeth closed her eyes. "He had been selected by the one from hell?"

Tia nodded her head. "There will be a great battle between the forces. William Turner is creating his Minions and James must create his Favorites."

"The Admiral has been turned into an angel?" Anamaria asked.

"He has been given angelic attributes. He can heal, repair, and protect."

"I do not remember any angels with tails and fangs," Anamaria said.

"Have anyone of us, besides James, ever see an angel?" Tia Dalma asked.

"I don't remember seeing any tail or fangs," James said. He still felt drained from the onus that he learned was placed on them. "Although I wasn't looking."

"We are to go back to Port Royal and fight against Turner and his army?" Groves asked.

"How do I drive this evil out of him?" James asked. "How do we cure him and will I be normal after this battle?"

"Everything will return to normal once the battle is over," Tia Dalma said. "And you will need three things to cure poor William Turner. You will need the love from his wife."

"He already has that," Elizabeth told her.

"He will need the Dove's Cross and he will need a mixture of Elizabeth's tears, James's blood and holy water."

"We have no means to find this cross," Groves said.

"Actually we do," Gibbs turned to face Jack and was followed by Anamaria and Elizabeth.

"Your broken compass," James said, knowing full that it was not broken but enchanted.

"We are going to find this cross," Jack stared at his compass. "Together."

"It seems we have a new accord," James grinned. "Savvy?"

Jack pointed at him, blinked and turned to Gibbs. "He's been a pirate fer less than a week and he has picked up on my habits." He grinned from ear to ear. "I can't remember the last time I felt this proud."

"Captain Groves and Mrs. Turner and I will return to Port Royal to try to combine the ingredients and hold off Mr. Turner."

"We can do this?" Groves asked.

James nodded. "We can."

"You will need to turn your Navy into Favorites," Tia said. "In the same matter as Elizabeth."

"You want me to kiss my men?" James asked.

"You two kissed each other?" Jack pointed at both James and Elizabeth.

"It was an accident," James and Elizabeth said at once.

"It may be an accident," Tia held up a finger. "But a kiss is a still a kiss. Both James and Elizabeth can change humans into Favorites."

"Admiral I respect you dearly," Groves cleared his throat. "But I may have to request the kiss from Mrs. Turner since she can also change me."

"This is for Will," Elizabeth closed her eyes as she and Groves kissed.

"Captain Sparrow I request that I change your crew as well," James said. "You may come across a Minion." He bowed before Anamaria. "Miss Anamaria if you don't mind."

"I do not," Anamaria said. Her eyes seemed to have brightened a bit at the idea of the kiss.

James closed his eyes as he leaned forward ad told himself he was not disrespecting the pirate woman or putting his own honor in jeopardy. He felt nothing for her, only the feeling of their lips touching.

"Don't get too comfortable darling," Sparrow said. "Just kiss him and be done with it."

"There was nothing between us," James said after he stepped back.

"Amazing," Anamaria stared at the ceiling. She had the same dazed look as Elizabeth when James had accidentally kissed her.

"Miss Dalma," James nodded toward the swamp witch. He didn't have to ask her. Tia Dalma had kissed him.

"How are you feeling love?" Jack walked around Anamaria. "Surely it wasn't that good."

Anamaria blinked before she stared up at him. "You are a fool Jack Sparrow."

"I'm a fool?" Jack blinked. "I'm not the one trying to commandeer naval officers for their own pleasure."

Anamaria glared at him before she stood up and pulled Gibbs towards her.

"Now who is the captain here?" Jack stomped his foot. "You were to kiss me first. Make me into pointy eared heaven helper."

James shook his head. "How are you feeling Captain Groves?"

"Quite well," Groves reached up to touch his ears. "I can feel them growing."

"Well fine." Jack continued in his tantrum. "We can have it both ways."

James felt himself being turned around and before he could say anything felt his mouth pressed against Jack's. "Sparrow," He pushed the pirate off as if he had been a dead fish. "What was the meaning of that?"

Jack blinked several times before he collapsed onto the floor. "Better than rum," His hands waved around and he started to giggle.

"Were you trying to make me jealous?" Anamaria shook her head at the display. "It only amused me."

James stared at the giggling pirate and wondered if making him into a Favorite was a good idea after all.

* * *

**Replies**

Sudoku: Either way Will is going to end up getting angsty over it. Julia did dream about an upcoming battle

Pirateangel1286: Thanks I have some fun writing the scenes with Jack

Sayla Ragnarok: Thank you. I hope I don't become too predictable.

Rumqueen: I hope you enjoyed Jack

Spawn of Kong: Thanks. I hope Jack does lighten the mood a bit. Don't worry, I didn't kill the Guv. I'm not that evil.

Random Authoress: Yes he was.

Demonic Symphony: Thanks.


	9. Two Forces

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

The Chosen 

Chapter 8: Two Forces

* * *

James Norrington grasped the tankard in his hand while he stared at Jack Sparrow. He did not say anything while the foolish pirate rode out his intoxicated state, and chose only to sip the warm juice. His former enemy was no longer giggling and had his hands across his chest while he breathed deeply. James glanced at the others in the shack; nearly everyone's ears were growing, all except Tia Dalma's.

"I may drink from the finest brandy," Gibbs stared at his own tankard. "I may sail to the Far East again and sample some of their finest opium, but I swear to the good lord himself that I will never have felt such ecstasy as I have when Anamaria kissed me."

"What?" Jack pursed his lips before he sat up. "Words such as the ones as you have spoken are on the same level as mutiny." He shook his finger at Gibbs. "Now if were not faced with the possibility with an Apollo eclipse then you and I would have a bit of a talksie in me cabin."

"It is called an apocalypse," Groves corrected him. He was stroking his new ears.

"I'm sorry Jack," Gibbs held up his hands. "It is not quite what you think. It isn't because of who I kissed. It's because of who kissed her."

"And I was the one who kissed him," Anamaria pointed out.

"We don't have time for this," Elizabeth set her tankard down. "We have to save my husband."

"From himself," Jack spun around. "Which is what I have been doing a lot of whenever we run into each other." He pressed his index fingers together. "He does a lot of stupid things, but what can you expect from an honest man?"

"To save the world," Tia Dalma approached James. "You have always claimed to be an honest man. It was he deep inside, under the bitterness and despair that made you do the right thing." Her fingers brushed under his chin. "I could not allow someone such as yourself to die back then."

"I had a touch of destiny myself," James stared into the witch's bloodshot eyes as he remembered the words she said when woke up from his near death experience. "This is what I have been destined for?"

"That and something else," Tia stepped back.

James stared at her unchanged fingernails and then at her ears. "You are still the same. You haven't changed."

"I was wondering about that part myself," Gibbs said. "How is she unaffected?"

"Is it because she is a witch?" Anamaria asked.

"It is," Tia nodded. "Those like me and those with the gift in some form cannot become favorites or minions, but we can be carriers."

"I don't think I quite understand," Elizabeth said before she took another sip of her berry drink."

"Those who can see what should happen before it does, those who can read others, those who can send their thoughts, those who can move by merely thinking, they are the one with a gift." Tia held up a finger. "But they are not ones who practice magic."

"Unlike yourself?" Groves asked.

"I have the gift of reading as well as play with magics. We will not become favorites, but our kisses are the same."

"Any pirate who comes your will can be changed like we have been," Gibbs said. "What if they were already Minions."

Tia's eyes widened. "A good question. If a Favorite kisses a Minion they will not change a Minion to a Favorite, nor will they change the person back. They will go to sleep until the battle has been one." She pointed to the James. "The same if a Favorite is scratched by a Minion."

"We will have to be careful," James felt his tail wrap around his leg. "We should try to keep our ears hidden. We do not know who may or may not be a Minion."

"We might," Elizabeth stared at her fingers. "Will's fingernails have turned black. His minions would also have black nails."

Tia nodded. "They will not try to turn everyone into Minions, they will help spread pain and illness around. The abilities of Favorites are not as strong as the Chosen. They can heal in groups and create areas of protection."

"We should leave now," James set the tankard down. "I have a fine engraved pocket watch, Miss Dalma, if you would accept that as payment."

"Your kiss is enough of a payment," Tia smiled.

"Jack," Anamaria hissed and nudged the pirate captain.

"Can't ask her now, luv," Jack shrugged. "We have to save the world and all before we can think of asking about that.'

Anamaria grabbed handful of his dirty and untamed dreads and pulled. "You bloody well be asking about it since it is yours. Do you not feel any responsibility?"

"Aye," Jack held up his hands. "I wasn't sure which you were referring to love." He received a loud slap across his face.

"You know you deserve that." Gibbs shook his finger at him. "How can ye be daft about something like that?"

James raised his eyebrows at the display and turned to Elizabeth and Groves. Neither one had a notion of what the pirates been talking about?

"There is a child," Tia approached Anamaria and placed her hand against the other woman's stomach. "He has been here for nearly two months."

Child. James blinked at the word as it sank in. "That was why you came?" He tried to find the right words. "You wanted to confirm she was with your child." He closed his eyes. "With Jack Sparrow's child, my God that man has actually spawned."

"Jack, " Elizabeth stood up. "Anamaria, Congratulations."

Jack flashed his teeth and chuckled. "What can I say?" His eyes widened. "He?"

"It will be a boy." Tia nodded.

"Another little Sparrow for the nest," Jack resumed his grin. "Ah little Jack junior," He furrowed his brow and shook his head. "Naw, I think I'll name him after you, Admiral. James Teague Sparrow, Teague being my father's name of course."

"I am deeply flattered," James said through clenched teeth. His eyes were on Anamaria. "I wish you had asked about the child before I put him and his mother in jeopardy."

"The child will be unaffected," Tia Dalma said.

"Still be best fer her to not be in any fights," Gibbs said. "She can kiss the rest of the men, but for the sake of the child she should be kept out of harms way."

"I agree." James said.

"What is Jack's other question?" Elizabeth asked. "He thought Anamaria was talking about something else."

Jack's face turned red, even the pointed tips of his ears had turned pink. "Nothing. Nothing really, nothing to worry your bonny little head about."

"Now I am curious," Groves smirked. "I don't believe I recall the last time Jack Sparrow was embarrassed."

Jack traced his finger across his neck. "I said it is nothing.'

"I don't believe it is something that should not be mentioned in public," Gibbs watched as his captain continued to fidget. "Only Anamaria knows of course."

Jack spun around and pointed at the pirate woman. "And she won't tell anyone."

"No," Tia Dalma pressed a finger under Jack's chin and turned his face towards her. "You will tell me."

Jack gulped. "Well it started not long after I became a father and," he paused to cough. "The thing is…" he stared at the ground before he looked up at the rest of the room. "Bugger this." He cupped one of Tia Dalma's ears with his hands and placed his mouth against it.

James tried not to hear any word and turned to see if any of the others were also trying to avoid it. Anamaria had covered Gibbs's ears with her hands and both Elizabeth and Groves had turned away.

"Oh that," Tia Dalma stepped away from Jack and rolled her eyes. "That happens to all men at some time."

"Maybe to those like the Eunuch," Jack held up his hands. "But not to Captain Jack Sparrow."

"It has had happened to you, but it won't anymore, not for a while."

"Oh?' Jack's eyes widened before he smiled again. "Tia love, how can I repay you?"

"I didn't fix it. You can thank the Admiral."

Jack blinked before he pointed to James. "What have you done, mate?"

"I am not your mate," James said. "And I believe it may have been the kiss."

"Ah," Jack stroked his beaded goatee. "That would explain it, now wouldn't it?"

"Now we have gotten that away," James turned to the doorway leading to the ladder. "And the fact that we have been stalled." He glared at Sparrow.

"I was the one who asked," Elizabeth said softly.

James chose not address that issue and reached for the door, only to have felt him being turned around and over come with the stench of rum and rotten cheese. His eyes widened when he saw familiar lips close in. He held up a hand to block the pirate .

"Jack!" Elizabeth, Anamaria, and Gibbs cried out at once.

"Sparrow," James pushed the pirate off of him. "I do not know how you handle such matters aboard your own ship, but I will have you know I do not engage in the act of buggery."

"Which is a pity," Jack held up a finger. "Limiting yerself to only the fairer sex when there are a lot of pretty men out-" He paused in speech and pulled Anamaria close to him and gave her a long kiss. "Why am I not feeling it?" He asked once he stepped away from the pirate woman.

"Feeling what?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm not dancing at clouds and my hand isn't entertaining me," Jack continued to stare at his hand as he waved it around.

"That is why you kissed me?" Anamaria asked. "To have that feeling again."

"Why did you think I tried to kiss Norrington?" Jack asked.

"You did say one shouldn't limit oneself to the fairer sex," Groves told him.

"Ah," the pirate captain blinked. "What are we all waiting for? We have to prevent a big doom from happening."

* * *

They had left the hut just in time. Pintel had Ragetti's throat in his hands while he uttered a string of obscenities. Raggeti's hands waved around. Both were causing Jack's longboat to rock back and forth.

"Gentlemen," Jack greeted the two loudly. Pintel released his hold on the younger man. "I don't mind having you throttle each other, but you are not minding the boat when you are trying to kill each other, now are you?"

"You know what this idiot said?" Pintel stared up at his captain. His eyes doubled in size. "Your ears, all of you."

"You ears all of you?" Jack tapped the bottom of his chin. "Is that really worth getting upset about and threatening to kill for?"

"Their ears," Ragetti gasped as he pointed to his own. "All pointy."

"Your captain shall inform you of what we had learned," James said

"Tail," Pintel pointed at him.

"How did he get a tail?" Ragetti asked.

"Did you visit her so you can get pointy ears and tails."

"The admiral is the only one who has a tail and as for the ears you will be getting them too," Gibbs pointed at them. "Best not to complain. Better to be a soldier of an angel than a devil."

"Will is not a devil." Elizabeth said firmly

"Devil?" Both idiotic pirates stared at each other in confusion. "I thought you needed to see Tia Dalma about," Ragetti lowered his voice. "You know what?"

"We know about the little Sparrow," Groves said as he helped Elizabeth into the longboat.

"Mr. Gibbs may I have a word?" James asked the former Navy man.

"Ye want to speak with me and not Jack?" Gibbs blinked. "We are not bringing up the past are we?"

"No," James shook his head. He wasn't sure which past Gibbs was referring to, whether it was the older man's time in the Navy or the brief time James was a part of Jack's crew. Off all the pirates, Gibbs was the one who treated James with respect and kindness. James had suspected he was trying to lure him to embrace the life of piracy.

"More of what we are about to face?"

"If we cannot contain Mr. Turner in his transformed state I will be seeking you out with a small fleet, do not be alarmed."

"I won't."

"I need to meet near the island of Great Inagua or at these coordinates." He trusted Gibbs would remember some of his naval training and knew the man had helped Jack chart out the path created by the compass.

"I will, but why are ye telling me this."

"Because while Jack maybe the captain I feel you are the one who knows what they are doing."

Gibbs stared at him. "Ye don't know Jack as well as I do. He may seem like he doesn't know what he is doing, but he does. He has surprised myself many times and he may surprise you."

"You have grown accustomed to his antics, Mr. Gibbs, not I."

"May you have the best of luck."

"Thank you." James watched Gibbs as the older man climbed down to the boat. "Now it is my turn."

"That isn't Latin," Pintel said. "And it doesn't have to be in Latin to count."

"Angels prefer Latin," Ragetti had his hands folded and against his mouth. "The admiral would be flattered I am praying in his language."

James froze "I am not an actual angel. I was just given a few aspects."

"You can pray to Norrington later," Jack said, completely ignoring what James had said earlier. "You two row us back. First, Anamaria give them each a kiss."

Ragetti ceased in his praying and dropped his hands. Both he and Pintel blinked at the latest command from the captain and grinned, exposing their rotting teeth towards Anamaria in a fashion that caused James to long for a bath.

"Captain Groves, I wish to put a great distance between us and them," James pointed towards the pirates once he stepped inside the long boat. "You and I shall row ourselves back to the _Sandpiper_ immediately."

* * *

James chose to not say much during the trip back to the _Sandpiper_, only addressing Groves and Elizabeth when either one asked him a question. He thought of all that had happened recently. His first assumption was correct. The woman in his dream was an angel, a messenger from heaven who had chosen him to battle the champion of hell. He did not want to fight William Turner, but he would if had to, just long enough to weaken him.

"Welcome back, Admiral," Mullroy greeted as their longboat crept along side the small ship.

"Gentlemen you may be alarmed by our appearances," James said as he waited for Elizabeth to climb aboard first. "I must first warn you of an impeding battle."

"Where is this battle?" Murtogg asked.

"We are not certain," Captain Groves nodded towards James. "It might be in Port Royal. It might be in the middle of the ocean."

"Our appearances have been altered slightly," James climbed aboard the ship. "Mine, more so than Mrs. Turner and Captain Groves, and do not blame Miss Dalma. The change had begun with me when the _Naiad_ had her encounter with the unknown."

"The light changed you?" Murtogg asked.

"Not quite, but more like the angel within the light," he removed his hat and wig and flicked his tail into view. "I have been chosen by a messenger from heaven to do battle against the devil's own forces." He stepped next to Elizabeth and pointed at her ears. "Both Mrs. Turner and Captain Groves have been changed into soldiers who will me protect the innocent and fight along my side. Sergeant Mullroy and Sergeant Murtogg I am giving you the option of also joining."

"What if we refuse," Mullroy asked.

"Then it would be best if you sailed back to England, or to the northern colonies," James said. "I am not certain if anyplace will be far away enough from where the battle will be, but the Caribbean is no longer safe."

"Soldiers for Heaven and God?" Murtogg asked.

"It does seem like it," Groves shrugged.

"Then I will accept this change," Murtogg straightened his back proudly.

"So will I," Mullroy had his jaw set in determination.

"Mrs. Turner, may you do the honors?"

"It is transferred by a kiss," Elizabeth's cheeks turned pink. "After I kiss you, you will become a Favorite and anyone you kiss will also be changed. It would be best if you sat down due to the brief moment of intoxication."

Both marines flushed at the idea and shuffled uncomfortably before they sat down on deck.

"Captain Groves," James ignored the sight of Elizabeth kissing them. "Take us back to Port Royal."

* * *

**Replies **

Pirateangel1286, thanks comedy can be hard. Yeah poor Will is battling within as well.

Spawn of Kong, thanks. Jack can be tricky to write.

Sudoku, thanks. Jack can always bring the silly and funny.

Sayla Ragnarok. Jack just loves to get high

Random Authoress. Thanks

Admiral Norrington. Thanks, yes Will is a bit naughty, although in his heart he doesn't want to be.

Rumqueen, thanks. It was one of my favorite chapters to write.


	10. Return

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**The Chosen**

Chapter 9: Return

* * *

James Norrington stared at the open sea as he felt the _Sandpiper_ ride its gentle and smooth waves. It had been a few days since his company and Sparrow's parted ways and it would at least be another full day before they reached Port Royal. One full day and he still hadn't a plan on how to confront William Turner.

Tia Dalma's words remained fresh on his mind. They would create the mixture of blood, tears and holy water in one of the chapels. They would have the mixture ready for when Sparrow returns with the cross. He had hoped he could rely on that sly pirate. He had hoped Jack was actually seeking the cross and would return to them, and that Sparrow actually wanted the cross.

"Please don't allow him to become distracted," James uttered a silent prayer. "Please let some of the good and honest nature of heaven seep into that rum soaked head of his."

"Praying about Sparrow?" Groves asked. He had both a map and an actual working compass in his hands.

"How do you know I was speaking about Sparrow?" James raised his eyebrows.

"Doesn't take much to conclude who you were talking about," Groves smiled. He placed a finger on his chin and gazed out at the sea. "Unless there is another person you know of who has a rum soaked head."

"I hope for both Elizabeth's and William's sake that I can rely on him to do his part."

"He considers Mr. Turner to be a friend."

"True," James sighed. "As much as one can call themselves a friend to a pirate." He turned to his captain. "You don't feel any different?"

"Different?" Groves blinked. "What do you mean by different?"

"Do you feel inclined to do more good," James cringed. That was not what he wanted to say. "Do you feel fee of temptation. Do you no longer want to be rich or desire another man's wife?"

"Ah, that is what you meant. I can't say I do feel any different in that sense. What about you? Desire any women?"

James just gave Groves a look. How can he mean that? Of course he still desired to find the right woman, although he doubted he would ever find the woman who would love him as much as he would love her.

"That was a foolish question," Groves coughed and lowered his voice. "You still don't desire Mrs. Turner in that sense?"

"Captain Groves that is too bold," James said. "There may have been a time in my past, but that is where it is, in the past."

"Sorry."

"And be extra careful when you gossip about other Favorites. I have noticed all your hearing has increased."

"Well ears like ours can not miss much." Groves chuckled again. His pointed ears made him appear even a bit more mischievous than his usual good-natured grin and sense of humor alone.

"Of course." James grabbed the railing and recoiled when he felt splinted wood and cracks. "What is this?" He stared down at the small damaged area.

"I will have either Murtogg or Mullroy on top of it, Admiral."

James held up a hand. "No. Let me take care of this." Tia Dalma had said he could heal, repair, and protect. He wasn't sure how. He closed his eyes and held his hands over the damaged part of the railing and visualized how it should look.

"James," Groves gasped before he remembered himself. "Admiral."

James opened his eyes. The part that was damaged had become repaired. "She was right. I can repair as well as heal."

"Hopefully there won't be too much to repair, but if there is, it won't take long."

"Hopefully you will be right." There had been a lot of hoping going on recently and that was nearly all they could do until they returned to Port Royal.

* * *

Julia Carlisle brushed her fingers against the thick leather binding of the book she had selected. The title had ignited her interest and she knew of the summary. It was a story she had wanted to read for a while, but her mind and heart were not quite into it. She had thought she was interested in reading, but the second she had sat down with the book; her interest in reading had waned. She thought about working on her painting. She was almost done, but once again she was not in the mood.

Some of her thoughts were on Elizabeth Turner. Her friend had disappeared a few days before and was seen boarding a small ship. She was not one to pry, but she had overheard from a few other people that Admiral James Norrington was also aboard the same ship, along with Captain Theodore Groves and a couple of marines. There was little doubt they were sailing off somewhere, possibly on another adventure. Julia both envied Elizabeth and feared for her safety.

Then there were her two dreams. Two violent nightmares that had jarred her awake and had caused her hands to shake. Both that were in the same week. She knew what it meant and knew she could not share that information with anyone besides her father, and every time she had brought it up he dismissed it with either a word or a gesture.

"I haven't even told him the details about my last one." She stared at the cover over the book. She had only managed to say a few words about the first dream. Several buildings and houses were set ablaze at night and she was running down the streets. It was a realistic nightmare, unlike the second one. Then again she knew there were supernatural elements in the world, things that could not be explained.

She sat up when she heard the sound of her father's footsteps in the hallway. "Father," she called out and set the book in the chair. "Father."

Her father paused when she left the room. "Is something the matter, Julia?"

"It has become a burden," Julia sighed. "These nightmares that I have had. I cannot share them with anyone unless you grant me permission."

"You know we can't discuss this with anyone," a look of fear flashed across his eyes. "I will not see my only child sent to the gallows because people suspect she is a witch."

"Not even my friends, not even Elizabeth Turner?"

He shook his head. "You cannot believe the stories she has told you."

"The stories are as believable as what happened to my mother." She closed her eyes and bit her tongue. She shouldn't have mentioned her mother. "Forgive me for being too bold."

"I'm sorry," her father pulled her to an embrace. "I know how frightening these dreams can be and you had two within a week."

"You don't want to listen," she placed her head against his chest.

"Because I know of the outcome."

"There were two forces fighting each other in the air," Julia recalled her dream. "One was surrounded by light and another was surrounded by shadows. There were people fighting each other on the streets and I had something the figure in light needed. I threw it to him and then I woke up."

"This is not what we want to come to be."

"It is hard to prevent it."

"Mr. Carlisle," Henry called out to them. "Miss Carlisle. Miss Peterson is here."

"Not a word," Julia's father whispered into her ear before he stepped back. "Henry prepare some coffee for both Julia and Miss Peterson."

"Yes sir," Henry nodded before he stepped off toward the kitchen.

"Julia," Abigail had a note of urgency in her tone.

"What is the matter?" Julia asked.

"I was in the market with my mother and I have overhead people complaining about how Mr. Brown and Mr. Turner were not taking any more orders."

"Mr. Turner did suffer from a horrid fever not long ago," Julia pointed out.

"It is not just that. Our carriage passed by the Turner residence and both Mr. Brown and Governor Swann had left the house."

"That is not odd. Governor Swann is a relative and Mr. Brown is William Turner's partner."

"Elizabeth is not in town."

Julia tried not to roll her eyes. "You have heard Elizabeth and Admiral Norrington have sailed off."

"Sailed off in search of something," Abigail begun to pace around. "The smithy is not taking on any more jobs, several men are having meetings."

"Several men. You only mentioned two."

"Mr. Trask, Michael and Thomas were also at the Turner residence." Abigail raised a hand. "I have found out on the night the _Sandpiper_ had left port, Elizabeth was seen running in terror from her house."

"Where did you hear of this?"

The taller woman shrugged and stared at the ceiling.

"You pried, didn't you?" Ever since they were young girls, Abigail was the one who would boldly walk up to people and ask them what she wanted to know, unlike Elizabeth who led them on snooping games where they hid from sight and placed their ears against closed doors.

"Sometimes the direct approach is best."

"We shouldn't be too concerned," Julia rubbed her chin. There were a few things, Abigail had mentioned that did merit some concern and Elizabeth running from home did cause her to wonder even further.

"Why must you be so skeptical?"

"I'm not. I'm trying to think positive. Let us sit down and discuss this further. Henry should have the coffee ready soon." She did not want her friend to fret, but it was hard to stay positive with the nightmares she had suffered.

* * *

James had wanted to speak with his Favorites once they had docked at Port Royal, a bit of last minute information before they return home. Sergeant Mullroy was married and Sergeant Murtogg was courting a young woman. There was a certainty both men would kiss the women they love once they had returned. James had to remind them of they could pass the gift along and he wanted to warn Elizabeth about the dangers she may head toward.

To James's chagrin, Elizabeth appeared to not plan on listen to anything he may or may not have to say. Once the gangplank was lowered she ran down it.

"Elizabeth," James hugged onto the railing. "Wait."

"I cannot wait," Elizabeth stared up at him. "My husband needs me."

"You haven't forgotten what he has become?" Groves asked.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. That is why he needs me."

"Your kiss alone will not cure him," James said. "It would not even knock him out. He may hurt you."

"He won't. He needs to know I love him. That is what Tia Dalma said he needs."

"It is one of the things he needs," James reminded her. "He needs the mixture and the cross."

"We have to hold him at bay. Those were your words."

"He shouldn't suspect what we are."

"I'll keep my ears hidden," Elizabeth ran off towards the direction of her house.

"I do not like the looks of this," Groves said. "This is will not bode well for her."

"I understand your concerns, Theodore," James sighed. "I need to address the three of you." He turned around. "You are all aware of what you can do?"

All three men nodded.

"Mr. Murtogg and Mr. Mullroy there are women in your lives. Make sure they are aware of the gift you are about to pass on to them."

Murtogg nodded. "I will explain and ask her first."

"I am certain Susan will accept." Mullroy said

"Good," James turned towards the gangplank. That was one less detail he had to worry about.

* * *

Elizabeth did not return to her home as fast as she had run from it. She had needed time to think about what she was going to say to her husband. She would apologize and tell him how much she loved him and how she worried about his illness. That would work. She would suspect he was ill and it was causing him to act strange. She would sleep at her father's home and visit daily with the right doctors to help cure him.

"Will," Elizabeth grabbed onto the doorknob. "Will, are you home? I have returned." She was greeted by silence and darkness when she opened the door to her home. "William, are not here?" She had feared he might be in the town, causing damage to the buildings, hurting people and turning them into Minions. "Estrella?"

"Your maid is not here," her father greeted her.

"Father?" Elizabeth paused. She did not expect him to be at her home. "Is everything all right? Where is Will?"

"Your husband is quite all right," her father approached her, a lantern illuminated his outline. "Sorry it is a bit dark. I shall light some more lamps and candles."

"Thank you father." There was something off about his voice. "Where is my husband?"

"He is at my home." Her father used the flame of a lantern to light a candle and he used the candle to light several more.

"He is?" That damaged a part of her plan. "I don't think he is quite well."

"No he isn't." He set down the lantern and picked up a candelabrum. His illness took on a dreadful turn when you left like that. I had him escorted to my house so he could receive the best care."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said softly. "Admiral Norrington had mentioned the fever might have been the symptom of something serious. I went to find him and that was why we left. To find the right doctor and medicine."

"I wish we had known sooner." He approached her.

"I was afraid for him." She had wondered what her father had thought of Will when he came across him. "I was afraid it might be contagious. I was going to visit him and bring the doctor every day and sleep in my old bedroom so I wouldn't become sick."

"Are you certain that would have been the most wise?"

"I am not sure," she stared into her father's eyes. They were darker than they should be and the whites were more yellow than Pintel's. "Are you certain you are feeling well?"

"I am quite well my dear I am just relieved to have my daughter home." He reached out to her.

Elizabeth had thought it was to embrace her until she had seen his fingernails, long and dark, just like Wills. She stepped back and kept out of reach.

"Is something troubling you my dear?"

"I think you are coming down with the illness." Elizabeth continued to walk backwards. "I should go find the doctor right now." She spun around when she heard people approaching from outside. "Who is out there?"

The door opened and two of Will's friends had entered. Both men had the same eyes and fingernails as her father.

"I am afraid you are right, my darling daughter."

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286. Thanks. I had to come up with two reasons, one nice…and one that was mean to Jack

Sayla Ragnarok, Thanks

Random Authoress. Thanks. I love P and R and M and M, they are great comedic pairings.

Rumqueen. Heh, thanks

Admiral Norrington. Thank you

Demonicsymphony, Thanks

Atticus620. Thanks glad you thought it was funny

Sudoku, LOL yeah. I had Jack meet the Melty Man


	11. Evacuation

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**The Chosen**

Chapter 10: Evacuation

* * *

Elizabeth stared in fear at the two young men standing in the entrance, only half listening to what her father said as she tried to form a plan in her mind, ignoring the emotions as they clawed at the back of her mind. There was fear for her own life and what her husband had become and was responsible for. There was also sorrow and regret. She knew she was going to regret hurting those she cared about in order to escape.

"Do not be afraid, Elizabeth dear," her father approached her. "Everything will be quite fine in a few minutes."

By hurting them she would be able to flee her house, and by fleeing her house she would help to cure them and her husband. The pain would only be temporary, but she was willing to do what she had to in order to save those she cared about.

"I am feeling fine," Elizabeth said calmly before she turned to the other men. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but now is not a good time for a visit."

"We are not here for a visit," Thomas said, never loosing the large grin on his face. "We are here to help you."

"Help you help us usher in a new age." Michael was not smiling; his lips were pursed when he wasn't speaking.

"Thank you," Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see her father was still carrying the candelabrum. "But I am not going to need your help." She turned around and ran towards her father. "Forgive me," she whispered before she elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to grunt. She grabbed onto the candelabrum and blew out the flames before she slammed the blunt end on her father's head.

"Elizabeth," her father grunted before he fell forward.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again before she leaped over his unconscious form and ran towards the fireplace.

"That was very improper Miss Turner," Thomas unsheathed his sword.

"You shouldn't have done that," Michael agreed.

"I have been improper for the past few years," Elizabeth grabbed the lone sword that remained over the mantle and spun around to face them.

Thomas was the only one to catch up to her. He brought his blade down against hers.

Elizabeth deflected his sword with hers. "I am certain my husband will frown down on his Minions if they hurt his wife."

"How do you know what we are?" Thomas asked as he deflected a counter strike.

"I won't tell you," she swung back, careful to block each of his attacks while trying to get the upper hand. She wondered what held Michael back until she heard the sound of two other swords parrying against each other.

"Does Admiral Norrington know?"

"He doesn't," she grabbed a small vase from behind her.

"Don't try it." His eyes were on the vase.

"What?" She raised it, ready to throw at his head. She stepped forward and stomped down on his toe. "This?" She took the opportunity of his recoil to slam the pottery down on his head before she knocked the blade from his hands.

"You cheated," he jumped away from her and dove for his blade."

"Pirate," she whispered before she tackled him. She kept his arms pinned down while she angled her head. "This means nothing." She kissed him. Her kiss did not land on his lips, but an inch away on his face.

"You are one of his," Thomas blinked before his eyes closed and his head dropped.

She was one of his? Elizabeth wondered how he knew that little detail and reached up to touch her ears. During the sword fight her hair had come undone and revealed the points.

"Elizabeth?" James Norrington called out. He was the one who was sparring against Michael.

"James?" Elizabeth crawled off Thomas's body and stood up. "I'm in here.

"They have hurt your father," James said as he entered. "I knew you weren't safe."

"They didn't strike his head," Elizabeth stared down in shame. "I did. He's a Minion." She tried to hold back her tears, squeezed her eyelids shut to keep them from seeping out. First they got to Will and now her father.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." James said.

"I don't think I can be strong, not for this."

"Don't say that," he stood close. "You stood up to Barbossa and his crew. You told me you came after Beckett with a pistol. You fought against Sao Feng and his crew and Groves told me you were an almost equal match for him when it comes to swords. You will be strong for this."

She opened her eyes. His warm smile did reassure her a bit. "Thank you."

"You managed to defeat him," James pointed at Thomas.

"I kissed him." Elizabeth nodded.

"Tia Dalma was right about our kisses affect on Minions."

"I did not kiss his lips, I missed."

He stared at Thomas before glancing back at her. "She didn't say it had to be on the lips, only when we create new Favorites." He held out his hand. "We must leave. Mr. Harris would have most likely be bringing more Minions."

She nodded as she took his hand and followed him to the door. "Wait," she paused by her father. "The strike to the head is only temporary." She kneeled by her father's unconscious form. "I know I have said this several times, but I will say it once more. I am sorry. This will only be a temporary sleep for you. When you wake it will all be over." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, father." She stood back up and followed after James.

* * *

Julia Carlisle stared at the large dollhouse in the corner of the room while holding onto the small and matronly doll that fit inside. "You world is simple." Her fingers brushed against the corn silk like hair of the doll. "Every day you woke up and cooked breakfast, made sure your husband made it to his shop, watched over your children, cleaned the house, cleaned the clothes, met up with your friends for tea." The corners of mouth turned up into a smile as she remembered the simple lifestyle she created for her dolls. "You never had to worry about nightmares coming true." She placed the doll by one of the balconies. "Or should I say it was simple?" It had been years since she played with the dollhouse or her dolls.

She left the room when she heard the beating at the two double doors at the front of the mansion. Who was trying to visit at this hour, and why were they being loud and obnoxious about it, unless they were in trouble.

"Henry," she called out to the butler once she reached the banister and stared down. "Who is it?"

"Do not trouble yourself Miss Carlisle," Henry stared up before he opened the doors. He nearly stepped back at the sight of Mr. Cuthbert and his son, Greg, and daughter in law, Alice. "Good evening, what brings you to our home at this hour?"

"We have an invitation for Mr. And Miss Carlisle," Cuthbert said.

"You have all come to see us?" Julia's Father stepped out of his study. "At this hour?"

"It is very urgent," Cuthbert said.

"It can't wait any more," Greg said.

"All three of you had to come?" Henry asked.

"Should we prepare some refreshments?" Julia asked as she descended down the steps.

"Not quite yet," her father held up a hand. "Mr. Cuthbert, where is your wife, Mary?"

"She has become ill," Cuthbert shoved past Henry. "She couldn't quite join us."

"Shouldn't you be with her?" Julia asked. There was something off about the three of them.

"She is receiving the best care."

"Are you feeling quite all right, yourself?" Henry was staring at Cuthbert. "There is something odd about your eyes."

Julia knew she shouldn't stare at Cuthbert's eyes, having people stare at her own blind eye before, but she gave in to curiosity. Mr. Cuthbert's once blue eyes had darkened and the white parts seemed to be a bit yellowish.

"Julia," her father stepped in front of her and lowered his voice. "You need to run."

"Father?" She shrank back when she heard the fear in her father's voice.

"Henry, don't let them in."

"What ever could be the matter?" Cuthbert smiled.

"I'm sorry but you heard him," Henry gently pushed the merchant out. "We cannot have visitors at this hour.

"Julia," her father's voice took on a stern tone.

"I'm not leaving you," Julia slowly stepped back.

Henry slammed the doors shut and held the handles while he braced his body against the shaking doors. It would not be long before the Cuthberts would beat down the door.

"Now!" Her father shouted and ran after her.

Julia turned around and ran as fast as she could and did not stop when she had heard the doors finally give away.

* * *

Time was not on James's best side, nor was it luck. He did feel some doubt as to whether Elizabeth would have been able to hold back Will. He knew she shouldn't have gone alone, although he knew he shouldn't have doubted her fighting abilities and was thankful she hadn't come across her husband. James hated to admit it, but he had a feeling Will was slightly more gifted with the skill of a sword than he.

"What is the new plan?" Elizabeth asked as they neared the docks. She had been silent up until then. James knew she had a lot on her mind and was most likely thinking about her father and husband.

"The new plan is to regroup and take several ships out to meet up with Captain Sparrow," James answered. "We will also be taking any Favorites created by the others."

"You are going to turn the whole Navy into Favorites, aren't you?"

He nodded. "We have no idea how many Minions there are." He sensed her discomfort at his plan. "You are thinking of something else."

"My husband is at my father's mansion." She stared at the direction of her old home.

"You are not thinking of going there," James grasped her hand.

"If we are to try to get to him we have to speak with him."

"They may already know about us."

She shook her head. "Only Thomas knew about us and he is in a coma."

"We should get the other items first," his grip increased. "You know it is the only way."

She shook her head. "What if it is too late?"

"Too late? How would it be too late? If we don't find the other items and the William and his Minions succeed, then it would be too late."

"I might not be able to reach him," she blinked back the tears that were forming. "I might not be able bring him back, his soul might be lost forever." She pulled away. "I have to go now." She turned towards the direction of wheels creaking and hooves.

"Elizabeth."

"Don't say it. I won't believe you."

"I believed you once," he had to choose his words carefully, she already flinched and he wondered if she thought he meant her promise to marry him. "I believed you when you told me about Cutler Beckett. I lowered my sword and watched, while I wondered if I stood on the right side. It was the letter that confirmed it, but I was leaning to your words."

"James."

"Your husband will not be too far gone. Your words will reach him. He will feel your tears, your thoughts and your love. He will know how you feel. He should already know how much you love him already. The one thing I have known about your husband is has the most noble soul in the world." He paused to take a deep breath. "You may not want to believe me, but believe your own heart."

"He will listen," Elizabeth whispered. Her hands relaxed and she opened her eyes as they carriage they heard had pulled up and the horses had stopped.

"You are with the Navy?" the youth driving the horses couldn't have been much older than fifteen.

Before James or Elizabeth had a chance to answer the door opened and Abigail Peterson stormed out. "Of course he is with the Navy. He is Admiral Norrington." She glared at the youth as an older woman, Mrs. Peterson and a twelve-year-old girl stepped out. "I knew I should have driven the horses instead.

"Abigail," Elizabeth blinked as her friend approached them. "What is wrong?"

"Half the city has gone mad," Abigail said. "The Mackenzie's stormed into our home, killed the servants. Father and Jonathon stood behind to keep them at bay while the rest of us escaped." Two more carriages pulled up behind them

"My eldest," Mrs. Peterson wrung her hands.

"He is already starting to attack," Elizabeth gasped.

James shook his head. "He is just trying to raise an army."

"Do you know what is going on?" Abigail stared at them.

"It is hard to explain," Elizabeth said. "I don't even think I can explain."

"Port Royal needs to be evacuated," James said, his eyes were on the arriving carriages, horses and people running towards the docks. "Elizabeth I need you to find Theodore and tell him to spread the word. Everyone needs to leave the city. We will take as many aboard as possible."

"What is going on?" Abigail demanded.

"Abigail," Julia Carlisle ran up to her friend. "Elizabeth, what is happening?"

"That is what I want to know," Abigail crossed her arms.

"We can't have everyone panicking," James continued. "Any lieutenant or Marine you come across, tell them to join me, now go."

"I will return as soon as I can," Elizabeth said before she raced through the docks.

"Admiral Norrington," Mr. Carlisle addressed him. "I believe I may know what is going on."

"You do?" James raised an eyebrow.

The older man nodded. "I have encountered something similar twenty three years ago."

This had happened before? "Anything information that may be of help I will use," he motioned with his finger for Carlisle to step closer. "But we cannot reveal the truth to this crowd and it would be better to speak when everyone is safe."

"When will that be?"

"When everyone who is unaffected has left," he turned to face the still growing crowd. Many people were staring around in confusion, speaking to each other. Abigail and Julia were whispering to each other and Abigail shot him the occasional glare.

"What shall we tell them?"

"We will tell them it is a horrible disease," he looked up when two lieutenants and three Marines were heading his way. "You and Julia will be amongst those who will travel with me and Elizabeth."

Carlisle nodded. "Julia, come here."

"Admiral?" Lieutenant Pryce asked.

"I need the five of you to help direct these people to different ships." James said before he turned to the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We will help you to safety, but try to remain calm and orderly." He hoped no one would break out in a panic. "I will be directing you to different ships." He turned to the other military men. "They will help guide you to the ship. If your last name starts between A and E you will be aboard the _Naiad_." Alphabetical order was the first idea that had sprung to his mind.

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286. Thanks, glad I was able to get that kind of reaction

Random Authoress. Thanks. I know Cliffhangers can be harsh.

Atticus620. Thank you. You don't have to worry too much for Elizabeth

Sudoku, thank you. She is a fighter in her own right

Demonic Symphony. Here is another update.

Sayla Ragnarok. Thank you.


	12. A Past Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**A/N**: Slight crossover in this chapter. Cyber cookies to those who know what it is.

**The Chosen**

Chapter 11: A past revealed

* * *

William Turner could hear the garbled words from various people outside Elizabeth's old bedroom as he was slowly roused from his slumber. The bed was comfortable even if it wasn't the Governor's own. It was soft and large enough for him to flail his arms and legs about without worry he might fall over the side. Governor Swann assured him that his bed was larger, and being the good Minion that he was, he had offered it to his master, but Will wanted the bed that Elizabeth had slept in before she became his wife.

"Master Turner," Michael's voice made his way out through the crowd. "Wake up. It is important."

"What is it?" Will asked without lifting his head from the pillow. He was still half asleep, luckily for them. His voice would have been harsher if he was fully awake.

"We tried to mark Elizabeth as a Minion, but she fought back."

"Of course she did," Will smiled proudly. He had taught her how to fight and even if his intent to capture her, he was pleased she was able to fend for herself. "Hopes she defeats-" His mouth froze. What was he trying to say? "You weren't supposed to mark her."

"Master?"

"Do not call me master?" He sat up. Master sounded like something sinister and he wasn't. "That is a word for a slave owner, you are servants, Minions, address me as sir." Most importantly they were friends. No, they _were _friends and now they serve under him. No, he wasn't-what was he? He grabbed his head and felt the horns.

_Do not fight what you truly are_. A voice in the back of his mind hissed.

"What am I?" He croaked as desires flooded his mind. He wanted Elizabeth by his side, dripping in the most expensive jewelry, Jamaica under his rule, and those he despised had been killed.

"Sir?" Michael asked. "Are you well?"

"I am quite well," Will slid out of bed and buttoned up his under shirt. "I am disappointed you tried to mark Elizabeth. No one touches her, but me. You were to bring her back here."

"I am sorry sir, and yes she did escape, but she wouldn't have if Admiral Norrington hadn't arrived."

"Norrington?" Will gritted his teeth at the mention of the man's name. "She had ran off with him?"

"Apparently and so has many others."

"Others?" Will blinked.

"The other families you requested to be marked, The Stone's, The Ballentine's, the Radcliffe's, Carlisles-"

"Enough," Will had cut him off. "They had ran off with the Admiral?"

"They ran off towards the docks."

"They are already trying to flee," he shook his head. "Have everyone head towards the docks, mark as many as you can on the way."

"Will you be joining us?"

"Off course," He removed his trousers from where he had it spread over the footboard of the bed.

-

"I do not know who should go first," James Norrington said as he poured brandy into the four glasses. "Considering what has happened to me, I may explain and show what I have become."

The organization of the crowds and escorting them to the ships went calmer and more orderly than he had imagined. There was not enough time to rouse as many officers as he had hoped and each ship held at least half military and half citizens. There had to be a few naval officers and marines left on the docks to help organize more outings, surely there would be more frightened people who wanted to leave the ports.

"Become?" Julia Carlisle asked from the small sofa in James's cabin. She and Elizabeth sat together while Julia's father occupied a different chair.

As the ships set sail, James had debated who he should tell first, certainly not the citizens he had taken under his care. He would have told his men first, starting with the lieutenants, but Mr. Carlisle had mentioned he knew something about what was going on.

"It is a bit hard to explain and it would involve what is happening." James continued to pour until each of the glasses contained some of the rich, amber liquid.

"Go on," Mr. Carlisle nodded.

"There is a battle approaching," James handed one of the glasses to the older man first. "Two messengers from the opposing sides had selected their champions. One chose myself and the other had chosen Mr. Turner."

"The demons are using you?" Carlisle nearly spilled his drink.

"Not demons," Elizabeth shook her head. "We were told a messenger from heaven chose James."

"I have had a few features transformed," James handed the two glasses to the young women before he showed father and daughter his ivory white fingernails. "There is more." He pointed to his teeth and removed his hat and his wig." He felt his locks tumble down and he pulled them aside to show his ears. "I also have a tail. I keep it hidden."

"It is just like the tail in your painting, Julia," Elizabeth turned to her friend. "The one in your wedding gift to us."

"That is why you asked," Julia said as she cast an uncomfortable glance to her father. "Except you don't have wings?"

"I am a bit thankful for that," James smiled. "It is hard enough to keep my tail hidden, can you imagine how hard it would be to keep a large pair of wings tucked under my jacket?" He waited until both women smiled before he took a sip from his brandy.

"You are part angel now?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

James shrugged. "So I have been told. I know I am able to heal and repair as well as protect and those who have become my Favorites also receive that gift as well albeit it is not as powerful."

"I have been turned into a Favorite," Elizabeth pulled back her hair to reveal her ears. To both her and James's reassuring surprise, Julia did not back away from her.

"It is clear what the two sides represent," Carlisle stared at his glass. "They have already turned our friends and neighbors into some of their own servants."

"You still don't know what is going on, father," Julia said before she took a small sip from her glass. She nearly pulled the glass away and blinked after taking her first taste.

"Julia, you and I both know more about this threat than the entire royal navy unless Admiral Norrington has informed them."

"I have not," Norrington said. He wondered how the Carlisle's knew about Turner's transformation.

"This isn't the demon that took my mother," Julia said. "Their eyes were different from what you had described."

James stared at Julia in awe before he cast a glance at her father. The older man pursed his lips and nodded.

"What?" Elizabeth blinked. "You told me your mother died in a fire."

"That part is true," Carlisle said. "But the fire was caused by a demon, and Julia you are correct. Their eyes are different, but that would mean it is a different kind of demon."

"You are not a hunter," Julia set her glass down on the nearest table. "You have no idea how to classify them, or know how to hunt them down, or anything."

"Julia," Roland Carlisle's voice was low.

"I believe you," James held up a hand. "Mr. Carlisle it is your turn to explain what you know."

"All I know is from what little I have seen and heard." He stared at his glass before he took another drink. "Twenty three years ago when we were still living in London, my wife, my Catherine-" He closed his eyes from the painful memory and sat for a full minute, no one dared to speak. "She had thought she had heard a noise, a sound that I hadn't heard and she did. If only I had also heard it-'

"Don't blame yourself, father." Julia said.

"Catherine woke up and as many mothers wont to do when they hear a strange noise in their home, she went to the nursery to check on Julia. She was gone for a few minutes before I woke up to search for her." He closed his eyes again. "She was not in the nursery, I only heard Julia cooing from her crib. I went over to make sure the blanket is on right when something fell on my head. It felt like a drop of rain. It was blood."

"Blood?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

Carlisle nodded. "I stared up and there was Catherine, pinned to the ceiling with a deep cut in her stomach. Then there was fire. The fire spread around her body and covered the ceiling. I grabbed Julia and took her outside. I handed her to a neighbor before I tried to rescue Catherine."

"I'm sorry," James wasn't sure that was enough. He wanted to say something else, something that was a bit more assuring. It had to be horrible to see the person you love and cherish die in such a horrid way and be powerless to have done anything about it.

"A man came around two years later," Julia said softly. "Father only told his closest friends and our vicar about it, but everyone knew about the fire and this man came around asking questions."

"He was a man who hunted demons." Carlisle said. " We had a brief discussion and he told me the details of this demon. I had thought about joining his cause, travel around Europe to hunt down the evils, but then I felt it would not be best for Julia. Instead I saved my money to buy my plantation in Port Royal and pay for the passage for the two of us."

"That is why you believed me," Elizabeth turned to her friend. "I told you about Barbossa's crew and Davy Jones, and Sao Feng, and you said you believed all those stories."

Julia smiled briefly. "We believe all stories must have at least one small grain of truth to them."

"Many people have seen _The Flying Dutchman_ when it pulled into the harbor nearly a year ago," James added. "This is a different sort of demon. It had chosen someone to be their champion."

"Will," Elizabeth said softly and stared at her glass. "It chose Will and he had turned my father into a minion."

"Elizabeth," Julia sat down next to her friend. "I am so sorry."

"This means that you will have to…" Carlisle could not finish his words. He shook his head. "But that is the only way."

"No it is not," James said, somewhat relieved to know how to drive the demonic touch from Turner. "I may have to fight him, but I will not kill him."

"We were told there was way to drive the evil from him."

"Three things are needed," James held up three fingers." The first is Elizabeth's love. The second is a mixture of tears, blood, and holy water, the third is a special item, that a few-" He tried to think of the right term to use for Jack Sparrow and his crew. "Acquaintances are searching for."

"We are going to meet up with them?" Carlisle asked.

James nodded. "This brings to me the point where I need to ask the both of you a favor." He set his glass down. "I know this might be difficult, but there will be a battle. Mr. Turner will have his army and I am still building mine. I will ask my men before I ask the civilians we are carrying, but I need to ask if you are willing to become Favorites like Elizabeth."

"I'll do it," Julia said. "I would be honored to."

"There was some regret that I did not join the demon hunters," Carlisle held his glass up. "But I will fight by your side, Admiral."

"Now we get to the difficult part," James smiled sheepishly. "To become a Favorite you must receive a kiss from a Favorite."

Julia's eyes widened while her entire face flushed pink. "I know it is not proper, but if it is the only way."

"It may be difficult with your father watching," James felt his own cheeks turn pink.

"You have my blessing," Carlisle coughed and turned away.

"I would kiss you, Mr. Carlisle," Elizabeth said. "But it may be the best if you receive the kiss from your daughter."

Carlisle nodded.

'I hope you are convincing, Theodore.' James thought as he closed his eyes and bent down towards Julia.

* * *

"I know I may not be able to convince any of you this is the truth," Theodore Groves said before the gathered group of civilians. "Many of you have not seen what I and the Admiral have seen." He folded his hands behind his back, in the similar fashion as James before he paced in front of them. "I know this will be difficult."

"It would be faster if he came out with it," Abigail Peterson whispered to her siblings and friends.

"There is a situation, and it is effecting our friends and neighbors," Theodore chose to ignore Abigail's rudeness. She was well away from him and if he wasn't a Favorite, he should not have been able to hear her. "I am certain many have heard of the _Flying Dutchman_ and how she came to port here. There are more things than Earth and Heaven." He coughed. It was easier to explain and convince the naval officers serving under him. "Heaven being a key figure."

"He still isn't explaining," Abigail hissed.

"Not long ago, Admiral Norrington came across a figure from Heaven and she chose him to be lead a battle against the forces of hell and sadly a dear friend of ours has been selected by the forces of Hell. He was able to turn more of our friends into servants. You may have seen their fingernails, black and pointed."

This time there was murmur, many people were voicing the fact they had seen their fingernails.

"I have seen their eyes," a man near the front said. "The parts that should be brown, blue or green are black and the parts that should be white are yellow.'

"That would make it easy to determine who they are." Theodore nodded. "They are a bit more stronger than the mere man and would be defending their master, making it difficult to cure him and drive this evil away from our home. Admiral Norrington is able to change us, turn us into soldiers capable to fight against the Minions. I have become one."

The crowd shuffled and murmured again.

"There are a few differences' in our Admiral's appearance as well as my own." He held out his hands. "As you can see my fingernails have been changed as well as my ears. You do not have to fight, or even become Favorites. I do not even want to think about the women fighting this terror."

"Why can we not fight?" Abigail asked.

"You can if you choose to do so. I just do not like the idea."

Abigail's mouth widened before it changed into a smirk. "Is that a fact, Captain?"

He shouldn't have said it. It was true; he did not like the idea of women getting caught up in mess he was involved in. He really didn't want someone like Abigail Peterson to fight by his side.

"All the naval officers aboard this ship had agreed," Theodore, chose to ignore her. "While the women are not encouraged to join this fray it would be quicker to help everyone to become a Favorite."

"Why is that?" Abigail demanded.

"Because it is transferred by a kiss," he bit his tongue to keep himself from implying that it would be something else she knew nothing about.

"A kiss?" Mrs. Peterson asked before her eldest daughter could manage to open her mouth.

"A kiss," Theodore nodded. "You're daughter seems eager to join in the battle. If I am not so forward, would it be all right if I kissed you and you may transfer the blessing to your son, or another man and he may kiss her."

"Why won't you kiss me?" Abigail approached him. "You do not want to see many women fighting and I do not want my mother to endanger herself."

Theodore gritted his teeth. "Because I am the last person on Earth that you would want to kiss."

"And you feel the exact same about me?"

"I cannot answer that, right now."

Abigail chewed her bottom lip and nodded.

"Now-" he felt his words caught in his throat when Abigail grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her.

"Abigail," her mother gasped.

Theodore's eyes widened when their lips met. In all reality he should have pushed her off, but her bold move had surprised him, rendering his limbs weak.

"What a beautiful man," Abigail breathed when they parted and nearly stumbled backwards.

"I should have warned you," Theodore caught her. "There is a bit of an effect. It is similar to being drunk, but it is brief." He stared down at the bold and annoying young woman, hoping that the others were having an easier time than he was.

* * *

**Replies:**

Rumqueen: Thanks. She may not be one of my favorite characters I try to keep her in character.

Atticus620: Thanks. I believe Will is plotting

DKD13: Thank you

Random Authoress: Thanks. The method was the first to come to both my head as well as James's

Pirateangel1128: Thank you

Sayla Ragnarok: Thank you, and interesting theory

Admiral Norrington: Carlisle had meant something similar, considering what had happened to his wife. Thanks for the review

Sudoku: Good point about DMC, although I think Will was more on the defense and James was on the Offence.


	13. No More Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**The Chosen**

Chapter 12: No More Secrets

* * *

James Norrington had hoped the clear blue sky was a sign they would not run into any trouble on the way to the meeting point with Sparrow, and he hoped it was a sign they would be successful in the upcoming battle. He had multiple worries and fears running through his heart. He was certain of his men, there was no doubt they would be able to battle against the Minions. There were no doubts he was able to find the right ingredients for the elixir. The meeting point had to have at least one church or two. He had doubts in Captain Sparrow, not on whether the pirate would be able to find the cross, but if he remembered when to meet and if he would honor is bargain. He also had little fear that he might not win against Turner, or that he wouldn't be able to win without killing him.

"Everyone is trying not to talk about it," Elizabeth leaned against the rail next to him.

Both of them watched the other ships sailing along with _The Naiad_. Captain Groves's, _Atlantis_ was closing in. When they are only a few feet apart James would request a plank to be placed across so he could speak with Theodore.

"I'm surprised they are trying to avoid the subject," James turned to face his crew; every naval officer had agreed to become a Favorite. "Considering what we are about to face." He felt the end of his tail flicking back and forth. Now that everyone knew he felt no need to hide it.

"They don't want to think about it," she shrugged. "I don't want to think of my husband that way and they don't want to think about their friends and relatives in that matter as well."

James nodded. "Talking about the way it was before," he was surprised he was able to convince most of the civilians to undergo the transformation; those who did not receive such a kiss would take leave of the ships and seek shelter on the island, hopefully in a church.

"You don't suppose another demon will attack," she stepped back, away from the railing. "Like the kind that murdered Julia's mother. There might be more that would come."

"There are hunters who are fighting the good fight." He stared out at the deck of the _Atlantis_. Every naval officer and marine had the pointed ears of a Favorite. "If I wasn't bound to the Navy I would also take up the hunt."

"You were always good at hunting pirates," Elizabeth smiled warmly.

"I hope you are not thinking of taking up the task."

She shook her head. "I was thinking of trying to convince Jack."

"Captain Sparrow the demon hunter," the pace of his tail picked up. "If he traded in piracy to hunt demons I might be able to respect him."

"He would do both."

"Yes, that he would," James stepped away from the railing. "I will meet with Captain Groves. I will be back shortly."

* * *

James knew Groves wasn't alone when he sought him out in his cabin. James could hear the voice of a woman speaking, no, arguing with him, and from what little he heard of Abigail Peterson's voice, he knew it was her.

"How many times must I ask you to stop following me around?" Theodore glowered at the young woman. "Stay with your family."

"I must hear this command at least a dozen more times."

"I shouldn't have to repeat myself." He held out a finger in front of her. "Do not follow me. Do not get in my way. I am engaged in important affairs."

"That would include the battle against evil?" Abigail raised her eyebrows as she smiled.

Groves sighed. "Yes it does, but you are neither a military man nor a sailor. You are a woman."

"This means I know more than you think I do."

James kept his jaw clamped shut to keep from laughing at the display. He knew he shouldn't find the spectacle amusing, but then again he couldn't remember the last time he saw Theodore so flustered.

"Not enough," Groves shook his head. "Why can't you follow simple orders?"

"Because I am not a military man," she had him. "You said the words yourself."

Groves raised a finger and opened his mouth, and was unable to think of a comeback. "That may be true, but you insist on fighting by my side for this battle."

"By your side?" She blinked, never loosing that proud smile. "You want me to be by your side?"

"What?" Groves grabbed the sides of his head. "No, that is not what I mean."

"Then what does it mean?" She folded her arms.

Now would be a good time to save Groves from himself and the situation he had gotten himself into, despite the shameful fact he was amused by it. James breathed deeply and cleared his throat.

"Admiral Norrington," Abigail lowered her arms. The smile that was affixed to her face had melted away.

"Good afternoon, Admiral." Groves straightened his back.

"Afternoon, Captain, Miss Peterson," James nodded at the two of them. "Miss Peterson, I need to speak with Captain Groves, alone."

"As you request," Abigail curtsied before she left the area.

Groves just stared at where she left before he spoke. "How were you able to convince her to leave?"

James shrugged. "I did not loose my temper with her."

"I asked her politely before, and she always questions my decision. She instigates these quarrels."

"Theodore," James lowered his voice. "You are captain of His Majesty's Royal Navy; you should not lower yourself to such childish behavior."

"I wonder if she would still her tongue if I threaten to put her in the brig," the corners of his mouth turned up into that familiar smile.

"Theodore."

"I wasn't serious."

"I hope not," James leaned against the door to Groves's cabin. "You have convinced your officers to become Favorites?"

"All of them," Theodore nodded. "And I have convinced half the civilians."

"We will order some of the lieutenants to escort those unaffected someplace safe when we make port." He doubted there was anyplace safe as long as Turner was a Chosen.

"Have you spoken with the other captains?"

"Not quite, I will after I depart this ship." He turned away. "I hope you will make the responsible decision in dealing with Miss Peterson."

* * *

Everything was the way James had hoped it would be, not a single child was made into a Favorite and most of the elderly had declined. Those who had a head of gray who did request were retired military and still had the energy to fight. James wanted the civilians, both Favorites and those unchanged to have a safe and comfortable voyage and he couldn't resist checking on them, Although a few others had beat him to it.

"They have eaten," Elizabeth said as she and Julia left the quarter's set up for the civilians, many want to sleep or read, some just want to talk.

"If they have questions then they are free to ask me anything." James had said

"They talk amongst themselves," Julia explained. "They want to talk about the same topics as before, plantation owners talk about their crops and merchants and businessmen talk about their wares and money. Some of the children are making up stories, none of them are frightening."

James pursed his lips and nodded. "I can understand. It won't be long before we reach our destination. You are free to retire to your cabin." A ship like the _Naiad_ was built with two large cabins, one for her captain and the second for any higher-ranking officer who may be aboard. Both Julia and Elizabeth shared the smaller cabin while James offered to share his with Roland Carlisle.

"I am not tired," Elizabeth said. "I have too much on my mind and my stomach burns. I had thought of praying for ourselves and Will, but that would not ware me out."

"What would ware you out?" James could sense she wanted to ask him something.

"Would it be all right if I help out with the sails?" She smiled hopefully. "I know I am a civilian and shouldn't get involved."

"I have seen you aboard the _Black Pearl_ and you have done great work," James folded his hands behind his back. "You were helpful to us on the _Sandpiper._ You may help out with the sails, but only for an hour. Tell them you have my permission."

"Thank you, James." Elizabeth smiled before she climbed the stairs.

"She feels she is a hindrance if she isn't helping," Julia said as she watched her friend. "I almost wish I could be like her."

"You would have gotten into a lot of trouble," James kept from smirking. "How are you traveling, Miss Carlisle?"

"I am well, except for my hands."

"Your hands?" He raised an eyebrow.

"They want to be busy," she held them up. "They itch for a paintbrush and there was no time to grab one when we were trying to escape."

James nodded. He too had felt the itch in his hands. They have itched to hold the steering wheel, to hold a sword, to pick up a book, press down on the keys of a spinet and pick up chess pieces.

"I understand your craving. Do you also draw with charcoal and ink?"

She nodded. "And sticks of graphite."

"I have paper and a few quills and ink pots in my cabin. I will bring some to yours."

Her eyes widened. "Admiral, thank you, but you don't have to."

"I am not one to prevent great art from forming. You go on ahead to yours and I will bring the items to you."

"Thank you Admiral," she grasped the hems of her gown and curtsied. There was something off about her fingers; her fingernails were clear and natural, not white. James couldn't tell if her ears were pointed or not, notwith the way her hair had been styled.

* * *

"Mr. Carlisle," James greeted as soon as he stepped into his cabin.

"Good evening, Admiral," Carlisle looked up from the book he was reading. "How have your meetings been?"

"Quite well," he inhaled. He had to find out about Julia, if it was true what Tia Dalma had said. "If I am not being too forward, may I ask you something about your daughter?"

"Certainly," he set the book down. "She had explained her eye?"

James nodded. "Does she have a gift? I am not referring to her amazing artistic talent, but can she read minds?"

Roland's eyes slowly widened. His hands started to shake. "No, she does not read minds."

"Can she send her thoughts to others, can she see into the future?"

The older man continued to tremble. "How did you know?"

"Her ears are the same, unchanged. I was informed those with a gift cannot become Favorites, but still be able to pass the blessing on to others."

"I see," Roland slowly stood up. "Before I reveal to you the truth, I must have your word no harm will come to her."

"Why would you even think I would threaten her?"

"Because those with her gift are accused of witchcraft."

"I promise, no harm shall come to her."

Roland inhaled again. "She only gets the visions in her dreams. Not every dream of hers comes true, only when her hands shake after she wakes up. They are not always nightmares, but they always come true. I am the only one who knows her gift."

"And you know what will happen before it does," he felt his hands clench. How much did he know? "Yet you never told anyone. Did she dream of Barbossa attacking Port Royal two years ago? Did she dream of any hurricanes? Did she dream of Davy Jones?"

"She did dream of skeletons fighting against Naval officers, and Elizabeth being arrested, she wept for hours after Beckett had arrived. She wants to tell, but I won't let her."

"Why did you not?" It took all his willpower to keep from grabbing the man by the shoulders.

"I already explained. I will not see my only daughter sent to the gallows or burnt at the stake. If you had a child you would understand."

James lowered his hands. Carlisle was only half correct. If one of James's siblings, or nieces of nephews had the gift and he feared what would happen if many knew what had they could do he would also keep silent about the subject.

"Forgive me if I have been brash." James said.

"You are forgiven," Carlisle sat back down. "I do not blame you, considering all that you have been through.

James nodded as he went through desk drawers, searching for paper, inkwells and quills.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm just taking a few things to your daughter. She needs to draw." He placed the ink well on the stack of paper along with a few quills, when he stared up he was certain he the flicker of a smile on the older man's face.

* * *

**Replies**:

Pirateangel11286: You are correct, and thanks for the review

Sudoku: Yees it is. One of my favorite shows. Sadly the brothers wont show up, won't be but a few more centuries before they are born. I am setting things up for James and Julia, not sure about Abigail and Theodore yet.

DemonicSymphony, thank you.

Commodore Cavanaugh, thank and yes it is Supernatural.

Random Authoress, thank you the banter between Abigail and Theodore is fun to write.

Sayla Ragnarok, no it was Supernatural, good guess though. Thanks for the review and Will is struggling internally.


	14. Sparks

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**The Chosen**

Chapter 13: Sparks

* * *

Elizabeth Turner had many dreams since she and William had returned from that messy battle at World's End. She had several nightmares of Davy Jones and his crew. Most involved Jones running Will through with a barnacle cover blade while she was hanging over the mouth of The Kraken. She had nightmares of Sao Feng pressing the tips of his metal claw against her throat, demanding to know more about Jack Sparrow. She had a few reoccurring nightmares where James had died, but in those dreams Tia Dalma did not bring him back. 

They were not all nightmares. There were a few of her, about to be married to Jack, but she threw down her bouquet and jumped over the side of the ship where Will was waiting for her in a longboat. There were a few dreams where she was a pirate captain of her own ship; some of her crew included her friends from Port Royal. There was that one odd and disturbing dream where she had married Cutler Beckett, and the less she thought of that dream the better.

Mostly she dreamed of Will and being with him forever. She had dreams where they rode horses on the beach. She dreamed of Will as a naval officer, leaving for duty on James's ship. She had dreamed they were both merfolk once and dreamed of their first kiss. She had a few reoccurring dreams where she and Will were invited to James's wedding, but she had no idea who the bride was and always woke up just as James was lifting the veil to kiss his new wife.

Her most recent dreams were also the most frightening. She had seen the ghostly image of her father's spirit flicker in and out near his sleeping form, begging her for her help. She had seen people, covered with cuts and bruises, crawling through the destruction that was once Port Royal, crying out for someone to aid them. The most disturbing image was of her husband, seated on a black throne with a glass filled with blood red wine in his hand and a smirk on his face while surrounded by dead bodies.

"Hello my beloved wife," Will greeted her in a low tone. "It is nice that you are finally able to join us."

"Join you?" Elizabeth gasped. "I could never join you, not when you are like this."

"You will be by my side," Will stood up. "You are my wife, you will do as I say, respect me, honor me, love me."

"I love my husband." She reached for a sword that was not there. "I do not love the thing that has taken over him."

"Taken over?" His grip increased, the strength of his hand was enough to crush the stem, sending the rest of the glass and wine to fall to the stone floor where it shattered. "Nothing has taken over. This is the real me." He stretched out his arms to approach her. "And since you are married to me, you are bound to everything."

Elizabeth flinched when she felt hands grasp her arms. She didn't even turn to look into the eyes of who held her to know they were Minions. "I married William Turner, my childhood friend. He is one of the bravest, kindest, and best skilled men in the world. You are not him."

"Don't worry my dear," Will grinned, showing a mouth filled with sharp teeth. His horns were longer than before and even curled to the back of his head. "You will." He reached for her with his talons.

* * *

Elizabeth sat up. She was not in some fortress/castle/mansion or wherever it was. She was in her bed in the cabin she shared with Julia. 

"Was it the same?" Julia stood by her bed with a damp cloth in her hand. "I am sorry I did not wake you." She wiped Elizabeth's forehead. "Father told me it was always bad to try and wake people up when they are dreaming."

"You do not have to apologize," Elizabeth said. She was thankful she was not alone. It made her feel safer to share a room with a friend. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Yes, considering what I know."

"Only four of us know about your dreams," Elizabeth said. James and Mr. Carlisle had both told her and Julia had acknowledged. "I'm so sorry you knew all these things and couldn't tell anyone."

"I wanted to," Julia set the cloth down. "I couldn't, not with the possibility people might think I am a witch."

"I understand."

"Do you need anything to drink?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I just need to sleep a little more, and hopefully with no nightmares."

* * *

Three pairs of breeches and that would be enough. James had set the other two pairs of white breeches in front of him. With everyone knowing what he had become he was free to not hide his new features as much as before. He still kept his hair tied back and wore his wig and hat. He was not afraid to grin more often. Everyone knew about his fangs. James no longer tied his tail against his thigh, although it was still uncomfortable. He had one pair of breeches he wore when he was first transformed and was able to slide his tail through the hole. 

"Admiral?" Lieutenant Pryce knocked on the door to his cabin.

"In a minute," James brought the tip of his knife against the back of the breeches, right where his tail should be and pressed hard and twisted it around. He made a similar hole in the second pair before he stood up. "Lieutenant?"

The young man was holding his hat when James had opened the door. "According to the coordinates we will arrive at Great Inagua within a day."

"Good," James nodded. Hopefully Sparrow will be there or be on his way, or at leas Gibbs would have made him remember. "Lieutenant, are you holding your hat in that way?"

"My hat?" Pryce blinked before he held up the hat in question. "I am holding it out of respect for you."

"Is it because of my rank?" James just stared at him. "You have never held your hat like that before."

"Not because you are an admiral," Pryce stared at the floor. "It is because of what you are."

James closed his eyes. "I do not know how many times I have to say this, but I am not an angel. I have been chosen by an angel and have the aspects of one, but I am not a pure angel."

"It is just the aspects alone," Pryce said. "My father is a vicar and he and mum were not exactly pleased with my decision to join the Navy, but they mention they are always praying for us. My father taught me everything there was to know about angels. He even told me some stories that were from the Catholics, about saints and other stories."

"Lieutenant," James placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am certain your parents are proud of you and they would be even prouder if they knew their son was fighting for Heaven."

"I know," Pryce felt the points of his ears.

"Do not see or treat me different now, than you did before we came in contact with the pillar of light."

"I will, Admiral." Pryce placed his hat on his head before he left.

James felt his tail swaying back and forth. How many others saw him in a similar fashion? He would address his men about that detail.

* * *

"You still insist on following me, Miss Peterson?" Theodore Groves asked as he was about to head to the gun deck. 

"That depends," Abigail placed a finger under her bottom lip. "Will you answer any question that I ask?"

"If I answer them will you leave me alone?" He was ready to do anything to get her out of his hair.

"That depends on if you will answer my questions truthfully."

"I have every full intention," he tried not to frown. He was doing everything to keep from showing a facial reaction to raising or even lowering his voice.

"But how would I know if it was the exact truth or just an answer to satisfy me?" Her lips were pulled in that smile that was smug and yet innocent at the same time.

"You will have to take my word as a Captain in her majesty's Royal Navy." Groves kept his composure. "However if that is not enough and you still insist on following me, I have something for you."

"You have something for me?" She had paused in her steps and that smile of hers had faded.

"Yes I do," Theodore climbed the top step and grabbed the parchment and quill from the officer waiting for him. "I want you to take this."

"What am I to do with this?" She stared at parchment before she accepted it.

"I need you to take some notes for me," Theodore stepped back to give her room. "I need to take inventory of some of the supplies here. I need you to write them down. I will also ask you to write down more important notes through out this mission, however if you wish to retreat below and be with your family I will also understand."

"Do you have any inkwells?" She asked, dashing any hopes Theodore had in getting rid of her.

"I do have the one with me," he sighed before he approached a stack of powder kegs. "We should start with the powder."

"I believe that was a truthful answer," Abigail said. "I know we are nearing an island, one of the Bahamas to be exact, but which one?"

"We will be arriving at Great Inagua in less than a day." He inspected the stacks of kegs and counted them. "We have fifteen kegs of gunpowder."

"Fifteen kegs of gunpowder," Abigail repeated as she wrote it down.

"Now for the cannon balls." Hopefully he would either answer enough questions or she would end up getting tired from the task, either way he would end up being rid of her.

* * *

James approached the room shared by Julia and Elizabeth with a feeling of hope at six bells. The previous day had turned into hours, which sped by with drills, meals, conversations with civilians, and sleep. James was ready to have breakfast with Elizabeth, Roland Carlisle, and Julia Carlisle and wait the announcement of land being sighted. 

"Elizabeth?" James knocked on the door. "Miss Carlisle? Breakfast will be ready within the next half hour."

"They are not in here," Roland, answered him.

"They are not?" James asked as he turned the knob. The door was unlocked. Roland Carlisle was standing by one of the small tables, staring at a stack of paper.

"No they are not," the older man did not remove his eyes from the paper. "Julia has been drawing for awhile."

"She is a talented artist," James nodded. "Her skill and desire to create should not be forced to rest because of all that has gone on."

"I knew you were a man who appreciated fine art," Roland had a wry smile.

"Thank you," James smiled briefly. "You wouldn't happen to know where your daughter and Elizabeth had run off to."

"Julia does not know much about ships, although you wouldn't guess by looking at this image." He coughed. "Elizabeth had decided to give Julia a small tour of the ship."

"A small tour won't be a problem," he blinked. "What do you mean by this image?"

Roland's eyes widened and he slipped his glasses back on. "She hadn't shown you what she had drawn?"

"No she hadn't," James approached the table as the older man stepped aside. The picture on top was a drawing of a ship, an actual detailed image of the HMS _Atlantis_. He studied the picture; impressed that Julia was able to copy it perfectly. "Remarkable." He set the picture down and picked up another. It was a drawing of a forest, a third was a picture of a couple of horses, and fourth was of a couple of ship fish jumping the waves. The fifth image caused him to freeze. It was a portrait of him. He was wearing both wig and hat and had a stern solemn expression.

"I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable.'

"No, it doesn't," He kept staring at the drawing and felt his own eyes staring back at himself. "I really should smile more often, should I?"

"Well it is not my place to tell you which facial expressions you should have."

"I should try to find them and inform them of breakfast," James felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he set the drawing down.

* * *

"Main mast lower," Elizabeth pointed to the sections of the sails. "Main top mast, main topgallant mast and a ship like the _Naiad_ has a royal mast section." 

Julia Carlisle stared up at the main mast as she took in the words. "Staring at these sails I can see a beauty in them. They were lovely when I was drawing the _Atlantis_, but seeing them unfurl in the morning and billow out. There are no words to describe it."

"I'm not certain if you really want to know the sections of the mizzen mast," Elizabeth said. "It is pretty much the same as the others, lower, top, and topgallant."

"You are not boring me at all," Julia, breathed deeply, "I am fascinated by everything and it has inspired me." She clasped her hands together. "I wish father would let me ride some ships and visit other places. There is much more to draw."

"It is not all that exciting," Elizabeth sighed.

"I know you were there. You have worked on a pirate ship, fought against and with other pirates, and seen things that others have dreamed off." She dropped her voice, "And fueled nightmares."

"Not everyone wishes for what I have gone through." Elizabeth wished she could travel back in time and slap her younger self for being obsessed with pirates, then again if her younger self wasn't as obsessed would she be married to Will or would she be married to James?

"I know I should be careful for what I wish for," Julia nodded. "I have wished for excitement and I remember hiding under my bed when Port Royal was attacked a few years ago and now this is happening."

"Some would want a simple life." God knows Elizabeth was glad when things had settled and she and Will had moved into their own house. Life had seemed to go back to normal for a while.

"But you are still different. You know about sailing and how to use a sword." Julia stared at her own hands. "I just know how to draw, paint and bake cakes and biscuits."

"I wish I could at least bake," Elizabeth grabbed her friend's wrist. "I know how to serve tea and coffee, and prepare some soups and that is all. If it weren't for Estrella we would starve." She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The last she saw of her faithful servant was when Estrella was fighting Will and provide Elizabeth with a way to escape. "Estrella."

"She is still alive?"

"Alive and unconscious, just like father."

"We will rescue them and your husband," Julia stared into her eyes. "Admiral Norrington will succeed."

"We have to have faith in James."

"You have told me he is a skilled fighter and sailor, and a good man."

Elizabeth nodded. "I can see why you chose to draw him."

"All fine naval officers should have their portraits done."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "I wonder what he would say if he finds your drawing."

"Finds it?" Julia stammered. Her whole face turned crimson, even her neck and ears had flushed.

"I knew it. You fancy him."

"I," she placed a hand behind her head. "What do you mean?" She laughed.

"There is no shame. James is a very fine man."

"Who said there is shame?" Julia lowered her arm. "What single woman doesn't fancy Admiral James Norrington? I am certain some married women fancy him as well, but it is not my place to gossip, and I don't mean you."

"I know," Elizabeth tried no to smile. After everything was returned back to normal she would find ways for James and Julia to spend more time together.

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286 Thank you

Rumqueen, thanks. I love the bickering couples. Not really slash since it is Het.

Random Authoress, thank you. Theodore and Abigail scenes were fun to write.

DemonicSymphony, Thanks. They are still at that early part where they haven't realized they are falling for each other yet.

Sayla Ragnarok, oh yes, I have things planed for those two.


	15. The Cross

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**Setting:** After At World's End

**The Chosen**

Chapter 14: The Cross

* * *

Tortuga, of all the places the compass could have directed Jack Sparrow, it had chosen to point at Tortuga. He had to explain to both Anamaria and Gibbs that he truly wanted to save William Turner and had no desire to visit his favorite taverns and or have his way with a few of the local harlots. The cross they were looking for just happened to be on Tortuga. He had even handed the compass over to his lover and Gibbs and the compass continued to point towards their favorite island.

The golden arrow had begun to waver, the point deviated from the steady direction it had originally pointed to and was slowly shifting. It had boggled Jack's mind ever since he set foot on the solid ground. He could not understand why the compass's direction was shifting in that matter, he was thinking of the cross and imagined the son of old Bootstrap with horns and glowing red eyes. Not once did he think too hard about Anamaria and not once did the arrow waver, not until they made port.

"Jack," Gibbs called to him. "Where do ye think ye are going?" Jack's first mate was standing several yards away with a beleaguered expression on his face.

Jack paused in mid step. He stared at his compass, and then at his crew. "Why did you go that way?"

"We didn't," Gibbs said. "We were going in the same path you pointed at. It was you who went staggering into the wrong direction."

"I did?" Jack swaggered back to his crew and stared at his compass. The arrow was back to where it was. "That would explain everything."

"Can't even walk straight," Pintel shook his head. "How is 'E going to be much use?"

"He's the captain," Ragetti shrugged. "He knows what to do."

"Just because he is the captain doesn't mean he knows what he is doing." Pintel held up his hands in frustration. "He is going to end up walking off a cliff and we are going to follow him like lemons."

"Lemmings," Ragetti corrected. "Those Scandinavian rodents are called lemmings."

"When did you become the expert on everything from Scandinavia?"

The blond man shrugged. "I dunno. I just know we can count on the captain, 'cause he is Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack couldn't help not to grin. "Right you are." He gave the one eyed man a light pat on the head before he turned around and continued to swagger.

"Jack," Gibbs grabbed onto his shoulder from behind. "Might I be havin a word with ye?"

"Say anything you want, even If I won't like it." He blinked. "However I won't know if I will like it or not until you say it."

"I know ye can handle yer rum and still fight with the best of em, but it seems ye have drunk more than your usual share."

"I seen him drink two bottles of rum at the same time," Ragetti said.

"I thought we were whispering," Jack just stared at his crew when it dawned on him. "Ah yes, we are not quite human." He ran his fingers over the pointed tips of his own ears. "I had to. I'm drinking for two now."

"Pardon?" Gibbs blinked.

"With my dear Anamaria in the family way she cannot drink her rum. I have to do the drinking for her."

"Why don't you just share it the rest of us?" Pintel asked.

"Share rum," the blue parrot on Cotton's shoulder squawked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Jack pointed two fingers in the air. "I'll try to remember that the next time."

"I will help you remember," Gibbs said.

"Yes, of course." Jack spun around. "Come along men. We have to find this Dove's cross. Save the Eunuch, save the world."

They had only managed to walk several yards when Jack spied the familiar shade of red. Bright crimson hair of one of his favorite whores he used to visit. "Scarlett." He smiled warmly.

"Captain Sparrow," Scarlett folded her arms. "Haven't seen you in a while.'

"We have been a bit busy." He had hoped Scarlet had remembered they had made nice after he had returned from World's End.

"Jack Sparrow," Giselle approached him. "I heard you were in town." Her smile faded. "I also heard you were going to be a father."

"News spreads fast," Pintel said.

"Where have you heard that?" Jack blinked.

"Captain Barbossa," Giselle brushed back a few of her curled locks near her temples, revealing her ears, pointed as Jack's and the rest of his crew's.

"What happened to your ears?" Scarlett raised her eyebrows in concern at her friend before she turned to look at Jack and his crew again. "What happened to all of your ears?"

"Barbossa?" Pintel and Ragetti sputtered the name at the same time.

"Tia," Jack nodded. Barbossa must have visited Tia Dalma shortly after they had left and become a Favorite via her kiss. "How long have ye been a Favorite?"

"Only a few minutes now," Giselle explained. "He is sleeping right now."

"Old Hector is still here," Jack, pressed his fingers. "You must go back to him. He knows about the Turner boy?"

Giselle nodded.

"Tell him to wait for me at the docks. You and Scarlett help him recruit as many Favorite's as possible." Jack could not wait to see the expression on Norrington's face when he returned with a fleet of pirate Favorites.

"Why should I help recruit more pirates?" Scarlett asked. The poor woman was still left out in the dark. "And what are you talking about with Favorites?"

"Is why we have these pointy ears," Pintel pointed at his head.

"The Turner whelp got himself possessed," Ragetti added

"Long story short." Jack raised his index fingers. "We have to save the world. A big nasty took control of a friend and Admiral Norrington of the Royal Navy got blessed and blessed some lasses with his kisses and we have been blessed by them."

"You didn't get blessed by a girl," Ragetti said. "I heard ye kiss the-" He didn't get to finish. Cotton had clamped his hand across Ragetti's mouth.

"We need a bit of a treasure," Jack continued. "Use it to save Turner, but the whelp is making an army of nasties and Admiral Norrington needs Favorites to battle them."

"And you are working with him and the Royal Navy?" Scarlett asked

Jack shrugged. "It seems that way."

"And for me to become a Favorite is for you to kiss me?"

"Yes or anyone who already is a Favorite."

Scarlett nodded and reached forward, grabbing Gibbs by his collar and pulled him forward. Her lips pressed against his.

"I wonder if I should be insulted." Jack folded his arms.

"Well that was unexpected," Gibbs stepped back.

Giselle caught her friend before Scarlett could collapse. "You forgot to warn her about that part."

"We did, didn't we?" Jack shrugged and glanced at his compass. "Onward."

"Going to that old abandoned church?" Giselle asked.

"Seems that way." Jack said. An abandoned church would be the most fitting place to find a treasure called the Dove's cross.

* * *

Jack had heard of the church. St. Anthony's it was once called. According to the stories, that a few priests had come to Tortuga nearly a century ago to try to clean the place of its sins, but after twenty six years the church had given up and the few members of the clergy who hadn't given in to temptation had fled. There was one story about a well within the church. After a strong confession the former sinner would toss an item symbolizing his past sin into the well and then one of the priests would dip the bucket and splash the water on the sinner, cleansing him.

St. Anthony's hadn't had a visitor in decades. Thick spider web like cracks covered various corners of the stone structure while chunks and pieces littered the grounds, already covered in weeds and other green growth, both moss and ivy choked the structure, with vines and other branches invading the church through the broken windows.

"Do not like the looks of this place," Gibbs said as they entered. One of the wooden doors had fallen off and both were cracked and splintered from age and weather. "A place like this has to be crawling with ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Ragetti whimpered.

"There are no ghosts here," Jack stepped down on the moth eaten strip of cloth in the center of the floor. "If there were they be the spirits of holy men, good ghosts, not vengeful spirits."

"I could live with good ghosts," Ragetti nodded, still with a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Can't be scared of ghosts now," Pintel said. "We have been blessed."

Jack tried to ignore him as he waded around the church, careful to step over the green that had snaked in from outside. Some of the plant material had blossomed and Jack tried to be careful as not-to step onto the tiny flowers.

There was a well inside and the compass was pointing straight at it. "Cross is in the well." Jack said and stared down the stone structure, only to have pure darkness back at him. "It does have a bucket."

"You can't be serious," Gibbs said. "This worm eaten rope wont holds ye."

"Ah but we are not going to use that worm eaten rope." He pointed to Cotton. "Mr. Cotton, tie the bucket to the top to one end of the rope. The rest of you will lower myself and the bucket and a shovel."

"A shovel?" Gibbs asked.

Jack grabbed one of the lamps from Pintel and lit it. "Incase it is not quite as wet at the bottom."

Jack had guessed right. The well had dried up. There was nothing but stone and the cracks. He stared at the compass and at the arrow that was spinning around. "No time to waste." He set the lamp down and picked up the shovel, wishing the admiral was with him. That was one good thing he could say about Norrington. The man was an excellent digger. He couldn't dwell on that thought now.

He slammed the sharp edge of the shovel into the thickest crack and forced all of his strength down on top of the handle. He raised it again and slammed down several more times, creating even more cracks until he was able to chip away at a few chucks. More pieces fell down, revealing a bigger hole underneath.

Jack held onto the bucket and stared down. There was an under grown cavern filled with water and right underneath where he was standing was a large rock and in the center was a stone cross.

"More rope," Jack called up to his crew. "Lower it a bit more." Jack slipped the shovel back onto his harness and placed the lantern in the bucket before he climbed down, one hand still on the bottom. "Careful." He shouted before he released his hold on the bottom of the well and clung entirely onto the bucket.

They were both lowered into the cavern. Jack kept his eyes one the rock and the cross, as his feet grew closer. He waited until he was a foot above the rock before he told his crew it was enough and he released his grip. He slipped a bit when he had landed, but he didn't fall or stumble into the water.

The Cross wasn't what he had imagined. He had thought it would be beautiful and alabaster white, or even made out of silver, perhaps a jewel in it. The clay cross was big, thick and clunky, not pretty at all. In fact it was shoddily made, with hardened lumps on some parts. What where they going to do with this? Throw it at Will? There was no chain or anything to place it around his neck. That was what they were going to do with it. Still it was a cross and the compass was pointing at it.

Jack used the shovel and his own bit of strength to help remove the cross from the rock. He had formed a good bit of sweat trying to loosen it, but he was able to wiggle it and that meant he could pull it out.

"I am the king of England," Jack declared once he removed the cross.

* * *

"Step carefully," James Norrington said once the gangplank was lowered from the _Naiad_. "Not all of you are sailors and it might be an adjustment for you when you step on land."

"Thank you for the warning," Elizabeth said as she led the civilians to the plank. "But I think I will be able to manage just fine."

"I know you would be able to," James nodded. "I am worried about the others."

"Like Julia?" Elizabeth whispered. She stared at her friend and Mr. Carlisle.

"Yes, like her and her father."

"You should help Julia," Elizabeth smiled briefly. "I will help her father." She stepped back toward the crowd before James could have any say.

"Miss Carlisle, you do not mind, if I help you out of the ship?"

Julia Carlisle's cheeks turned pink before she turned to her father. "Who would help my father?"

"I shall lend him a hand," Elizabeth said. "I have been aboard ships before."

"Miss Carlisle?" James held out his hand.

"Thank you," Julia accepted it. Her hands were smaller than his; then again he did have rather large hands. Hers were also warm and soft.

"Your father showed me some of your art," James said as the climbed down to the docks. "I believe there is no limit to what you can draw."

"He showed you?" She turned back to stare at her father. "He shouldn't have."

"Fatherly pride," James explained. "He was proud of what you can create and he wanted to show it off. I loved your drawing of the ship. It is my personal favorite." He did not mention the portrait of himself; although he was impressed with how she captured his features he preferred the picture of the ship.

"You have seen the drawing I made of you?"

He nodded. "Yes I have. May I ask why?"

"I have drawn many portraits of important people in Port Royal. I drew my father, Governor Swann, Cutler Beckett, even my friends. They were all paintings though." She looked up at him. "I would love to paint a portrait of you, in your full uniform, standing in front of your favorite ship."

"I would be quite honored," James felt his own face blush. "It would be a bit hard for me to pick out a ship."

"Easy," Captain Theodore Groves walked along the docks with Abigail Peterson clinging to his side. The two of them were staring at each other; neither of them was noticing where they were going.

"I see the two of you had made up your differences," James said.

"What?" Abigail and Theodore asked at the same time.

"Admiral," the color drained from Theodore's face. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Certainly not," Abigail detached from him and nearly stumbled. "My legs still feel numb."

"As soon as she stepped out on land she was stumbling worse than Jack Sparrow after a whole keg of rum."

"I see," James nodded. His eyes widened when he felt a pair of hands grab onto the end of his tail. Speak of the devil himself. "Sparrow." He growled out the name.

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286: Thank you

Runqueen, thanks, I hope you enjoyed Jack.


	16. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**Setting:** After At World's End

**The Chosen**

Chapter 15: The Meeting

* * *

"Take small steps Mr. Carlisle," Elizabeth firmly held onto the arm of Julia's father as the two of them slowly made their way down the way of the plank to the docks. "I remember my first time on a ship. It was when we journeyed across the Atlantic to Port Royal. I was so excited about my new home that I did not heed my father's words and ran down the gang plank."

"I take it you did not exit the ship in a graceful fashion."

"I ran like a drunkard," Elizabeth smiled at the old memory. "I would have fallen flat on my face if a man hadn't caught me. I still remember that man."

"Do you remember his name?" Mr. Carlisle asked.

"He is right there." Elizabeth pointed at James. He was still speaking with Julia. Both of them were smiling. "He helped me to my feet and guided me to the dock and did not let go until my legs were strong enough and steady. The Captain at the time made certain my father was able to make it safely down the docks and a sailor helped Will." She fell silent. The young innocent boy who they rescued is now possessed by something evil.

"I am sorry."

"Thank you," Elizabeth kept watching James and Julia. She knew her friend fancied James; she hoped he would see her in the same way. They both deserve to find a true love.

"Some might not think this arrangement is not proper," Carlisle said. "You helping me instead of Julia."

"I think Admiral Norrington should be the one to help her."

"You also see it?" Carlisle smiled. "Or at least hope it is there. They are becoming friends."

"Julia has admitted she has become smitten by James." Elizabeth remembered the last time her friend was smitten with a fine man. She, Abigail and several others had urged her to speak with him, but Julia never had formed the courage.

"They are both shy when it comes to speaking to those they fancy."

Elizabeth nodded and felt a twang of guilt in her heart. The memory of James proposing to her after his promotion ceremony returned to her mind. The poor man was trying to keep from blushing. How long had it taken him to work up the nerve?

"You have noticed he is shy as well?" She asked once they had stepped on the dock. People from the other ships were slowly making their way to the docks. Several were pointing at James and a few children were inching their way closer to him. "And I most likely have made it harder for him."

"You cannot fight what your heart wants," Carlisle shrugged. "I was there. I knew you chose your current husband over the Admiral, although if you did not intend to marry him why did you accept his proposal? Unless I am being too bold?"

"I was desperate to rescue Will." She clenched her fists. She knew as soon as the words had flown out of her mouth that she should not have said them and the guilt had formed when she was alone with James. He was not a fool, he suspected it was a lie and she had continued to dig herself even further.

"It was a difficult situation."

"I should have not made that promise."

"I may be a bit bold in asking this question," Carlisle sighed. "But why did you not want to accept Admiral Norrington's proposal in the first place?"

"He is a fine man," her eyes widened, as a very curious child was only a few inches away from James's tail. "But marrying him would be like marrying an older brother."

"I see."

"Sparrow," James voice was in a low growl. The curious child had grabbed onto the end of James's tail.

"James," Elizabeth pointed at the boy. "It isn't Jack."

"It isn't?" James blinked before he turned around, his tail slipped out of the boy's grasp. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"You have a tail," the child was around six or seven years in age and stared up at James with large round eyes. "We were told you had a tail, but seeing it was amazing. The other boys told me to grab onto it."

"The other boys," James turned to face the group of children. The other boys were older than the curiouos child and were stepping back. "I see."

"Admiral Norrington," Elizabeth folded her arms. She could understand the scenario. The older children had most likely jibed and insulted the child until he had agreed to grab onto James's tail.

"I will be able to take care of this," James held up a hand before he turned to the children. "I do frown down on those who gang up against those who are smaller, younger and weaker than them. However I am not a father to any of you and I will leave your discipline to your parents."

The boys swallowed and nodded before they turned to come face-to-face with a group of stern faced women, most likely their mothers.

"Am I in trouble?" The curious child asked.

James regained his smile. "No you are not." He gave the child a gentle pat on the head. "In the future ask if you can touch someone's tail. I had thought you were someone else. Someone who is not a child, but acts likes one."

Elizabeth's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to suppress a laugh. She had to admit, James's description of Jack was a bit accurate. It may have explained why Jack had frustrated her in the past.

"May I please feel your tail?" The child asked.

"Yes you may," James spun around allowing the child to be able to grasp onto his newest appendage.

"It has a soft covering all over," the child said before his fingers grasped onto the end. "It's like feathers."

"I have been told," James said once the boy had let go.

"Admiral Norrington," Julia had been silent during the whole event. "You have a good heart."

"I cannot be too harsh with the child." James shrugged. "He should not give in to the demands influenced by such bullies."

"I am certain many people are curious about your new features," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for helping my daughter," Mr. Carlisle said.

James shrugged. "I could not consider myself a proper gentleman if I did not offer to help her."

"Admiral Norrington," Captain Groves strode up to them, not pausing to look back over his shoulder, despite the fact Abigail Peterson was following him. "What is your next order?' Elizabeth was not certain, but it almost sounded like the man was desperate for a command.

"I need for you and Captain Boone to seek out the local marines and naval officers. We are to meet within a few hours. If you can, find some way to spread word to all the ports on the island."

"Very good," Groves smiled and turned to Abigail. "I believe I no longer require your services."

"Do you not need someone to record the notes of the meeting?" Abigail asked. She had held up the parchment and held the quill up, ready to write.

"That would be enough for now." Groves removed the parchment and quill from her hands. "You have done excellent work."

"Excellent work?" Elizabeth stared t her friend in shock. "Abigail what were you doing?"

"Captain Groves had offered me a job." Abigail said in a proud tone.

"Captain Groves?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Abigail," Julia sighed. "You pried too much."

"She just needed something to do," Groves shuffled his feet. "She had grown a bit bored on the ship."

"I see," James nodded. "Miss Peterson you have done well. It would be best if you remained with your family, or with your friends."

"As you command, Admiral." Abigail said in a pleasant tone.

"If you excuse me ladies, and Mr. Carlisle." James edged past them. "I have more work to do, actually Elizabeth and I have some work to do."

Elizabeth remained silent for a while before she cleared her throat. "Abigail Peterson, what were you plotting at?"

"Me?" Abigail asked so innocently. "Where would you get such an idea?"

"I shall leave the three of you alone," Mr. Carlisle said before he walked away.

"Captain Groves was quite agitated with you," Julia said.

"Yes he was," Abigail shrugged. "He would not answer my questions truthfully."

"I can imagine what kind of questions you had asked," Elizabeth shook her head. The battle was going to be hard enough. She would have to fight against minions, convince her husband to fight the evil within and until they returned to Port Royal she had to keep Abigail from causing even more trouble. "Try not to get into further trouble." She turned around to follow after James.

* * *

James knew he was going to have to think of some way to explain his condition to the minister when the poor man sees his tail. He and Elizabeth were given the directions to the nearest church.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth had followed closely behind. "Are we just going to walk in and ask for some holy water?"

"We are going to tell them the truth," James answered before he pushed open one of the two double doors for her.

"You know how difficult it will be for them to believe the truth?"

"Some people are better at handling it," James knew how much of a sting those words were going to be to her. "Sorry if I have said anything hurtful."

"If you have said anything that may hurt me, then I have probably deserved it."

James felt his tail twitch as he walked under the exposed beams of the chapel, he heels of his shoes made hollow echoes. He studied in stained glass windows. He could make out the images of Mary, and Jesus. He saw one off a king on a throne and holding a baby, most likely king Soloman. He saw a man praying next to a lion and another man helping a wounded man to his feet.

"James," Elizabeth whispered and pointed at the opposite side, towards a different window. The stained glass was placed together to form a picture of a winged angel with a tail similar to James's. "Like Julia's painting."

"It might not be too hard to explain the situation."

"Don't be shy," the voice of an elderly gentleman greeted him. "The Lord's house is always welcome to his children."

"Greetings sir," James turned to the minister. "We need you assistance."

"Many come through those doors seeking assistance," the minister pointed at the entrance. He was a thin and wiry man, his speckled head was framed by white wisps. "God and I are both listening."

"We need some holy water," Elizabeth explained. "It is for my husband."

"Is he ill?" The man steepled his fingers.

"In a way," James answered.

"And he feels the holy water will help?"

"We all feel that way," It was not a lie, but skirting the edge between truth and lie. James felt it would be best to not fully explain.

"We all need a little faith," The minister motioned to where the basin was. "Take all that you need."

"Thank you," Elizabeth removed the cork from the small pewter flask and dipped it into the basin.

"What is the name of your husband?"

"William," she replaced the cork. "His name is William Turner."

"I will pray for William's health."

"Thank you," James said once Elizabeth was by his side. "We shall combine the ingredients after we leave." He whispered to her.

"My tears, your blood and the holy water," Elizabeth followed behind him. James wasn't sure if she was trying to obscure his tail from the minister's view or not.

"All we need is Sparrow and the cross." He stopped in his tracks. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"He will meet with us soon."

"That is the reason why we need to mix it quickly and why I have to speak with the other captains stationed here."

* * *

James waited until his wine glass was filled halfway before he held up his hand. "Thank you," He said to the serving person before they went to pour wine into Captain Grove's glass.

"Do not let their stares get to you," Theodore whispered into his ear. "Just let them know the truth."

"I intend to." James said before he took a small sip from his glass.

"Admiral Norrington," one of the men from the other side of the large circular table had addressed him. "Many of us are waiting for an explanation of why we are all gathered here."

James nodded. "I know many of you have questions, Commodore Taylor. I have asked all high ranking officers of Captain and higher to meet with me here." It was a pity the only other Admiral on the island; Admiral Payton could not meet with them as he was on the opposite side of the island. "It is about a few events that have unfolded recently. Many of you have heard about what had happened with _The Naiad_." He stared into the eyes of the other officers, some of them nodded. "Something similar has happened in Port Royal." How was he going to get it out? They were men who often prayed and paid visits to various chapels, but would they believe the battle between good and evil as about to unfold? Groves and the other captains who have traveled with him already know the truth and had been made into Favorites.

"We had heard of various stories," Captain Murdock said. He was a man a few years shy of forty and wore a thick mustache, kept neatly trimmed and waxed. "Many people have gone mad."

"Not mad," Captain Boone said. "More of inflicted with a disease." His eyes met with James's and he shrugged.

"A disease that caused madness," The commodore confirmed. Half of the local naval officers nodded along.

"A disease would make it a bit simpler in trying to describe it," James said. "It isn't quite simple. The inflicted have yellow eyes that are dark in the center and black and long fingernails. They obey the original carrier and plan to spread their illness around with a scratch."

"A scratch?" The youngest man at the table asked. Bye his age, James could tell he was only recently promoted to captain.

"Those they don't scratch they make ill in a different way," Groves added.

"Captain Groves is correct. I have seen many unconscious forms as I helped with the evacuation. The inflicted also try to destroy as much as they can."

"Madness," Captain Murdock said.

"It isn't madness. It is evil." James clenched his teeth. He shouldn't have phrased it in such a way. Now the locals were going to think he was mad.

"Evil?" Commodore Taylor said with a derisive snort.

"Yes," Groves stood up. "The source of the illness is from hell itself."

"Theodore," James stared up at him before he turned to face the other men. Half the table was laughing at them.

The young captain was the first to stop. "They are not laughing." He stared at James and the Favorites with wide eyes. "They are serious."

"Serious?" Commodore Taylor stared into James's eyes. "Is this true?"

"They have a bit of madness themselves," Captain Murdock said.

"No," the commodore raised his hand. "They have seen something quite frightening. If we had seen this we may have also believed it was from hell."

"Not just believe, but know." James slowly rose to his feet. "This is why I need you. I know you will think I am mad, but I have been gifted by an angel and I have passed the gift on to my captains."

"How are you gifted?" Taylor asked.

"Captain Groves break your glass."

"If you insist." Theodore drained the remaining contents in his glass before he slammed it against the side of the table, not too hard. He did not shatter it, only broke it into a few large pieces.

James gathered the pieces together and concentrated. He pictured how the glass appeared before it was broken. By the gasps he had heard from the others he knew he was succeeding. When he had opened his eyes the glass was whole once again.

"As you can see I can repair what is broken." He stared at the wide-eyed men on the other side of the table. "I can heal those who are injured and sick." He removed his hat. "And I can protect." He removed his wig. "The source of the infection is a young man who I consider a friend. I have been chosen by Heaven."

"Admiral Norrington," one of the lieutenants standing guard had entered the room. "We have received news that a fleet of ships are about to make port."

"More naval officers and marines?" Groves asked.

The lieutenant shook his head, "Pirates."

* * *

**Replies: **

SwordmasterZ, sorry if I may have missed you earlier, thanks for the reply and the demon hunter reference is to the show Supernatural

Spawn of Kong, thanks. I felt like it would be something Jack would say.

Random Authoress, thanks. Jack is pretty fun to write.

Piranteangel1286, thanks I knew some would get the reference

Rumqueen, thanks. Although that wasn't Jack, James thought it was

Sayla Ragnarok, thanks Jack helped me get out of a bit of block

Demonic Sympathy. Thank you. I gotcha'ed a lot of people.


	17. An Unlikely Alliance

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**Setting:** After At World's End

**The Chosen**

Chapter 16: An unlikely alliance.

* * *

"Do not attack," James commanded. "Do not panic, let me explain-"

The once calm and orderly counsel had broken up by the mere mention of pirate ships. Several voices and shouted at one, demanding to know what was going on. James gritted his teeth. It seemed his order had fallen on deaf ears. Only half of the counsel had remained calm and still, and that half consisted of Favorites.

"We should have our ships prepared for battle," Captain Murdock was the first to rise from his seat.

"Not yet," Captain Boone said.

"Calm yourself," Theodore added.

"There are pirates attacking," Murdock said. His spine was rigid and his hands clenched into fists. "We have to take precautions."

"Admiral Norrington told us to stand down," the young and newly promoted captain had said.

"He cannot be series."

"As a matter of fact," James stared into Murdock's brown eyes. "I can. These pirates are to join forces with us in the battle against the demon."

"This is preposterous."

"Stranger things have happened."

"You are mad."

"That will be enough," Commodore Taylor rose from his chair and held out his hand in front of Murdock. "Admiral Norrington, are you saying we are to join forces with these blemishes of the sea?"

James nodded. "I know that none of us will like it and I am certain they would feel the same way about us. How often in the past have two enemy nations have joined forces to fight against a larger and greater threat?"

The commodore nodded. "Go on."

"These pirates have already been made into Favorites. It is what I am about to ask you to do. This is something none of you had faced before and hoped to have never come across. These are forces we have read and often had nightmares about, I do not know if we will all live, but that is also the thought we face when we go into war on behalf of the crown. I have civilians who are ready and willing to join us in this battle, many who do not even know how to hold a sword or fire a pistol." He stared each of the captains in the eyes before his gaze settled on Commodore Taylor's. "None of you have to join in on this battle. I will not pull rank and order you to become Favorites. I am only asking."

The naval officers across the table stared at each other. Those that stood had returned to their seats, except for Captain Murdock, who remained where he stood, his face was at an impasse. Hands at his side. After a few seconds his forehead wrinkled and he was in deep thought.

"Admiral Norrington?" The youngest captain rose to his feet. "I will join in your battle."

James kept his face expressionless, despite the small twang of happiness he had felt. "Thank you, Captain." He did not know the younger man's name.

"Maitland," the young captain said.

"Thank you Captain Maitland," James nodded towards him.

Another Captain drummed his fingers against the surface of the table before he stood up. "I will also fight along your side."

Before James had an opportunity to thank him two other captains had stood up.

"This will not be permanent?" Commodore Taylor rose from his chair.

"Once the demon has been defeated all will be returned to normal," James assured him.

"We will do our best to persuade our officers," the commodore said.

"Those of us who will fight will round up their forces," James said. "Those who wish to not fight will stay here and protect this island." The meeting was over, and now he had to meet with Sparrow.

* * *

James had to admire the small fleet. Despite the fact the ships had been marred by the presence of the crew they carried, they were still majestic in their build. He was also a bit impressed with how Sparrow was able to convince several others of his ilk to become Favorites.

James stood on the pier, motionless as a statue. Captain Groves was behind him, as were Murtogg and Mullroy. There were four others behind them, but James did not see who they could be, although he guessed one of them might be Elizabeth. He did not turn back and instead stared straight ahead as a few of the long boats rowed ashore. Only a few ships dared to come near the docks.

"Ahoy Jaime," Jack Sparrow announced his arrival as his longboat pulled up by the pier. "Wouldn't mind letting a hand now would ye mate?"

James gritted his teeth. "I will glad to help you as long as you do not call me that name anymore."

"What's wrong with Jaime?" Jack had begun to climb out and onto the damp and barnacle covered legs of the pier. "Or would you prefer Jimmy?"

"My friends and family call me James," He grabbed one of Sparrow's hands. "You will address me as Admiral Norrington, Admiral, or even Norrington."

"What about ex-commodore?" Jack grinned. "Being and admiral you are simply not a commodore." It took just one glare for Jack to loose his grin. "Admiral it is then."

"I must say, Sparrow I have never thought you could convince this many people to join you." James stared at the ships.

"That is because I am-"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," James finished for him. "Those that are coming in closer do not appear to be pirate ships."

"That is because they are not," Jack pointed to the ships in question. "Some of them are actual honest merchants. Does it surprise you that honest men would come to Tortuga?"

"No it doesn't." James turned to stare at him. "You went to Tortuga?" Why should he be surprised?

"Where did you think I found them all," Jack puffed his chest out proudly. "Great fighters, all of them. Brave and a bit mad too, considering what they did sign up for. Not a single round ear to be found on all of them." He pointed to one ship sailing next to _The Black Pearl_. "That is Barbossa's ship right there. Turns out he visited Tia after we left."

"Sparrow," James folded his arms. "Remember what Tia said?"

"Yes, her ears may not be all pointy but she can still be kissy kissy."

"You were supposed to find something, not sail off to Tortuga." James fought to keep his voice from growling.

"You mean this?" Jack removed a pouch from his belt. "Where do you think we found this?" He pulled out a large and poorly made clay cross.

"This is the Dove's Cross?"

"Under a well in an old church," Jack nodded.

"There was a church on Tortuga?"

"Why do you think it is abandoned?" Jack tried to slip the cross back into the pouch, but James had grabbed it out of his hands.

"This cannot be it," James stared at the blobbed edges of the cross. "Doesn't look like a dove, nor does it have any pictures of doves carved into it."

"I thought it would be pretty meself," Jack took it back and slipped his compass into James's hand. "You can see for yourself."

James stared at the arrow as it spun around and pointed to the people behind him before it turned to the cross.

"Curious," Jack blinked and looked past James. He smiled, showing his gold teeth. "Not so curious."

"So this is it," James took the gray cross back from Sparrow. "I will sleep better if it were in the hands of Mrs. Turner."

"And I would sleep better in a bed with Anamaria. I had to leave her behind."

"You have left her on Tortuga?" He stared at the pirate in shock. "That island is the last place for a woman in her condition should be."

"She is not alone," Jack's smile grew even larger. "I left her in the care of a few old friends. You remember Scarlet and Giselle? They have been asking about you."

James froze. He had remembered a few of the jezebels of Tortuga. He had conversed with them, drank with them, but he had never slept with them…unless he was too drunk to remember.

"I believe one of them is also in the family way."

"James!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Admiral," Murtogg had gasped.

James spun around to stare in the shocked expressions of Groves, the marines and Elizabeth, but also the Carlisle's and Abigail Peterson.

"I am joking," Jack shouted as he waved to the group. "Joking. The Admiral is not a father. He didn't sleep with anyone on Tortuga, now that may mean he is a Eu-"

James grabbed Sparrow by the throat. "If I didn't need you and if we hadn't struck an accord I would kill you on the spot." He released his hold. "Or possibly see to it that you would never be able to sire any more children."

"I was out of line," Jack raised his hands. "Won't happen again." He rubbed his throat.

"It better." James turned to Groves and the others. "Now that our allies have arrived we can return to our ships. We need to board and leave for Port Royal immediately."

* * *

Julia Carlisle leaned against the _Naiad_'s railing, making sure to stay out of the way of the crew while she stared up at the sky. Her mind was still reeling from the short stay on the island and the fact they had to quickly return and sail back to Jamaica. That wasn't the only thing on her mind. She had joined with her father, Elizabeth and Abigail to see the arrival of the pirate ships. Abigail wanted to see what this Jack Sparrow looked like since the gallows made her feel ill and missed seeing his escape and Julia's father wanted to make sure they were all protected, despite the fact James, Captain Groves and two marines were there.

"I see we are enjoying the view," James Norrington approached and placed his back against the railing right next to her. "I will never tire at looking at the stars."

"They may be the subject of my next painting," Julia said. She did not meet with his eyes. "Maybe I will draw on my imagination and draw a ship sailing to the moon."

"I would love to see that," James said. "I have noticed you seem to be a bit troubled."

"It is nothing really," she knew she shouldn't be lying, especially to an admiral.

"Then why won't you look me in the eyes?"

She turned her head to him and stared into his storm green eyes. "It is what Jack Sparrow had said."

James rolled his eyes. "I can understand why."

"Elizabeth had told me about when she found you on Tortuga." She tried to picture the man seated next to her as Elizabeth had described him. The image was not coming to her mind. She could imagine James wearing the clothes, but to have a captain's coat covered in mud, and his wig to be unraveled, it was unthinkable. "You were covered in dirt and your hair was longer, not as long as it is now, but longer than usual, and you had a bit of a beard."

"I had stopped shaving for a while back then," James ran his fingers against his smooth chin. "But that was a darker period in my life, one where I am not pleased with my actions."

"You didn't share a bed with any of the harlots?" She stared at the ground. That wasn't a question she should be asking.

"None, unless I had drank more rum than I was able to handle."

"I am having a hard time believing that as well. I also have a hard time picturing Elizabeth in man's clothing."

"I wouldn't want you to see me like that," James shrugged. "My state at that time was unfit for eyes of a fine woman such as…" His cheeks turned pink while he coughed into his fist. "Women of your stature should not have seen me like that."

Julia nodded. "Dirt or not, you would still be you."

"I doubt you or anyone would have been able to recognize me."

"I would have known by your eyes and I would have helped you to your feet and given you a bath." Her hand flew to her mouth. She had not just said that. "I mean I would have had ordered a warm bath to be drawn for you, and warm food prepared."

"And I would have been grateful." He stood up. "How along are you with your sword training?"

"Sword training?" How did he know, unless Elizabeth had told him? "Not far at all. Elizabeth had showed me and we used rolled up parchment for practice."

"Clever and safe." James placed his hands behind his back. "I had asked her to give you some lessons. I know it won't be enough, but considering our upcoming battle I want you to be able to defend yourself."

"I know how to wield a knife and I can strike the enemy in the head with a pan or a rolling pin."

He smiled. "That would be effective, but they may be armed." He removed the word from its sheath and held it out in front of her. "Show me what you have learned."

"I told you it wasn't much." Julia said as she took the handle.

* * *

Jack Sparrow stared at the image of Norrington and the girl leaning back and talking to each other through his spyglass. He smiled when he was certain James's face had flushed.

"I did not mean to talk about your bosom," Jack spoke in a deep voice while Norrington's mouth moved. "You can't help it." His voice became much higher when the girl began to speak. "It is a bit bigger than Elizabeth's." He was having too much fun with this. He knew why the arrow did not point at the cross right away and being Norrington, the bloody fool did not question why.

"Jack," Gibbs hissed from behind.

Jack ignored him and continued to watch Admiral Norrington and his lady friend. "I may have seen your friend, Elizabeth in the nude." He spoke for Norrington. "You have seen her nude? Would you like to see me without any clothes? I would be honored too, but I may faint since my collar is too tight."

"Jack, what in the blazes." Gibbs grabbed the spyglass away from him. "People are going to think you are mad…er than before."

"Let them think that." Jack retrieved his spyglass. "Just spying on our friend Norrington."

"Ye shouldn't be doing that. He knows you are watching him."

"He does?" Jack stared at the Norrington again. The admiral was handing his sword to the girl. "Doesn't look like he knows."

"He knows in here." Gibbs pointed at his head. "All those who work for the lord be knowing stuff like that."

Jack let out a breath of relief. "He doesn't have that ability mate."

"Are you certain?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know what I am thinking." Jack pointed at himself. "And I don't know what you are thinking." He pointed at Gibbs. "Tia said we have some of his gifts, not as strong, just a little." He glanced at the navy ship. "I still wished I had that tail."

"It still feels like it would be bad luck," Gibbs took a sip from his canteen.

"Maybe for you, but not for me." He raised the spyglass back to his eye. "And not for him." He watched as both Norrington and the girl held onto the handle of the sword. "Still rooting for you."

* * *

**Replies:**

Rumqueen, thanks. I hope you enjoy Jack in this one.

Pirateangel1286. Thank you

Random Authoress, thank you. I think James would be calm and knowing when it comes to children.

SwordmasterZ. Thank you, and half the team may be down, but Elizabeth is working with James and James is a clever man.

Sayla Ragnarok, thanks, maybe they might think he is a bit daft, Commodore Taylor will explain why he didn't jump to conclusions in the next chapter

DemonicSymphony, thank you.


	18. Start of the Battle

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**Setting:** After At World's End

**The Chosen**

Chapter 17: Start of the Battle

* * *

Sunsets were always beautiful to watch, especially at sea. James Norrington had never taken the time to enjoy such a beautiful image, especially when he was on duty. A few things have been thrown into perspective. The first was the fact he may not live to see another one after his fight against Turner, despite the fact he was confident in his fighting skills and the fact Tia Dalma had told him he was also destined for something else, besides being the Chosen. The other factor for his new appreciation were the civilians who wanted to see the sunset, most of them were women, but nearly every evening they would gather around on deck and watch as the sun sank lower and lower.

"It is one of mother nature's and God's greatest works of art," James said as the sun had reached the port where it had darkened to orange and bled, staining the sky and the clouds in shades of gold, orange, and pink. He did not even dare to blink until he felt a hand on his arm. "Julia?"

"No," the woman behind him was Elizabeth. "It is me. Were you expecting Julia?" James wasn't too sure, but her voice did sound a bit hopeful.

"She has very light footsteps," James said and realized he may have insulted his friend. "She has mastered the skill of stealth, do not get me wrong. Your footsteps are also light and if I were still human I would have not been able to hear them."

"I did not change the way that I walk," Elizabeth shrugged. "I think you may have been gathering wool."

"My mind has been on the upcoming battle," James stared into her brown eyes. "I may not live after this."

"You are scaring me. Do not talk like that."

"It is a slim chance, but there is the chance." He turned towards the brow. "We do not know how many Minions Mr. Turner has, how many of them who may be skilled fighters."

"Or how many may be civilians with no fighting ability at all," Elizabeth said softly. "Like my father. I hope is dreams are peaceful."

"Do not hold it back," he wiped the tears that had gathered around the corners of her eyes. "Now is the time to cry. When we arrive in Port Royal I need you to be strong."

"I am strong, I am not strong enough." The amount of tears increased. "I am not as experience as you are with a sword."

"You are an excellent swordsman. I mean swordswoman. I have seen your skill in what you had taught Julia so far."

"Do you think she can fight?"

"She has said she is willing to do what it would take to save those she cares about." James remembered the last conversation with Julia and realized he had more reasons to fight and survive. He had to fight for his crew, his neighbors and his friends. He had to think about what will happen after they win. He would check on the Turners to make certain William was faring well and he would like to visit Julia and invite her and her father to a few meals. "The only positive thing that has come from this is that I have gained a few new friends."

"Friends?" Elizabeth blinked. "Yes, Julia is a wonderful friend."

"She certainly is," James had wondered why Elizabeth had sounded disappointed for a second. "Perhaps when this is over we can all meet for this salon you had planned." His words had brought her to smile.

* * *

The Minion's hands were like ice, almost cold enough to burn. William Turner had stared at her pale hands as she brushed her fingers against his bare shoulders and chest, wondering why they hadn't cracked. He did not shudder from the tips of her sharp fingernails tapping against his flesh. He was used to that feeling, what he wasn't used to was the temperature of her skin. When she pressed her bare breasts against his back he shuddered.

"Am I not pleasing you, master?" She asked.

"You are cold," Will grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her around so he could stare into her dark eyes. She was very pretty; her skin was like fine cream in color. Her dark hair fell into perfect waves. She had a lovely body, long legs, round breasts and a slim middle.

"Should I sit in the front of the fire until I am warm enough for you?"

"No," he couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth. His minion's breasts were lager than Elizabeth's, but they were not his wife's, not perfect. He wanted to sate his desire, but not with any pretty and willing woman. He wanted his wife. He wanted to stare into Elizabeth's warm brown eyes, have his fingers run through her honey colored hair, to be the first person he sees when he wakes up and the last person he sees when he goes to bed.

"Why not master?"

_Yes, why not?_ The cold voice hissed through his mind. _You are eager; your flesh's willing and so is hers_.

"Not Elizabeth," was Will's response.

"Master?" The Minion blinked.

_You refuse this luscious figure? You no longer have those restrictions. You can have anyone you want_.

"I want my wife."

"She isn't here," The minion reached for her dressing gown and corset, knowing full well she was not going to share a bed with Will in that night.

"She will return to me."

_She has run off with Norrington, your enemy_.

"I do not care," Will slipped on his trousers. "I will kill him and take her back."

"Master," several fists drummed at the door. "Half the Royal navy has returned."

"So he has come back," Will smirked. "Knows what I am and I can do. He thinks he can kill me with his military." What Admiral Norrington did not know is that most of Port Royal was crawling with his Minions; many of them knew how to use a sword and pistols. There were even some naval officers and marines who hadn't escaped who were under his sway. "Prepare our ships. We need to send out our welcome."

* * *

Elizabeth did not wait for the first cannon to fire, nor did she wait for the first sign of an enemy ship to be sighted. As soon as the announcement of Port Royal coming into view was made she ran down below deck, and she had nearly ran into Mr. Carlisle and a couple of midshipman.

"Sorry Mrs. Turner," Roland Carlisle held up his hands.

"It is my fault," Elizabeth said between pants. "But now is not the time for propriety and manners."

"What is wrong?" One of the midshipmen asked. He was one of the oldest members of his rank, skin had already started to become spotty and voice changing pitches, nearly squeaking at times.

"We are nearing Port Royal. We need to be armed and ready."

"Is this an order from a lieutenant?" the younger boy asked.

"It is a command from Admiral Norrington himself," Elizabeth answered. "He has asked me to address the civilians."

"We'll both inform them," Roland turned to the midshipmen. "You go meet with your commanding officers."

The tent flaps made from curtains and sheets were pulled apart as Elizabeth ran down the hallway. Mr. Carlisle had run down the opposite. Elizabeth did not stand in the open gaps. She did not hear gasps from the couples and friends who shared sections. "It is time. Grab you weapon of choice and be prepared," was the repeated greeting she had given to everyone. Once she had had finished she climbed the stares back up.

The sound of a not too distant cannon brought her to pause. The first shot had been fired. James had a great sense of timing.

"You shouldn't be up here, Mrs. Turner." Lieutenant Pryce greeted her when she reached the deck. "Naval officers only."

"Admiral Norrington would want me up here." Elizabeth didn't even look at him as she made her way to the helm. She had tried to ignore the sounds of various cannons being fired.

"Elizabeth," James briefly turned to her. "Did you get the word out?"

"Everyone has been informed and are preparing themselves," she stared out at what lied before them. She could clearly see the island of Jamaica and when she squinted she could see the docks, but between the land and their ships were other ships, heading straight for them. "Those do not look like pirate ships."

"They are not," James handed her his spyglass. "You can see for yourself. Some of them are merchant and fishing vessels. The others are ships of the Royal Navy."

Elizabeth did not want to admit she could not tell a regular ship from a pirate ship unless there was the telling Jolly Roger. She could pick out a naval vessel out of a hundred ships.

"Not everyone was able to escape."

"I know," James said softly. "We left too early."

"Do not say it," Elizabeth was not in the mood to hear anybody lay the blame game down upon themselves. "You have helped several people, hundreds in fact. Think about how many possible pirate attacks you have prevented, by all the men you had captured and sent to the gallows."

"I wasn't able to save them all."

"You can't save everyone." She brought the spyglass back to her eye. Several members of their fleet were battling against the enemy. A few other ships joined in to help make short work of the battle, while others continued to the beaches and ports. "Many are continuing on."

"We do not want to kill them or bring them any harm. They want to make certain that you and I will get to your husband. I am destined to do battle with him."

"And he needs to hear how much I love him." She said.

* * *

James felt his body tingle with fear and excitement as the _Naiad_ and several other ships sailed past the on sea battle. James half wished he could aid them. His fingers curled around the hilt of his sword while he shouted the commands to keep firing and have the gangplanks ready to board the enemy vessel. There will be another day, another time, when he will be hunting down pirates and there was always the possibility of war between Spain and or France. They had to keep going. They had to find William Turner and vanquish the evil from his body.

"Do we wish to strike the beaches or the docks," Lieutenant Pryce asked.

"The docks," James had commanded. To his right he could see the _Atlantis_, and to his left he saw _The Black Pearl_.

"They are already waiting for us," Elizabeth pointed to the crowds at the piers. Most were ordinary citizens but several were wearing military uniforms.

"We should have known they would be waiting for us," James said. Two other ships had docked before them and the Favorites on both had poured out from the gangplanks and onto the docks. Several pistols were fired as the battle took place "Try and aim for their pistols or the arm they are holding their pistols. We do not want to cause too many injuries. They do not wish to fight against us."

"Will won't be here," Elizabeth said. "He is either at our house or at my father's mansion."

"More likely the mansion." James said.

"The anchor has been dropped," Lieutenant Pryce shouted.

"It won't be long now," James felt his body stiffen. "Are you ready, Elizabeth?"

"More than ready," Elizabeth said. She had grabbed onto the hilt of her sword.

The planks had been lowered, military men, and civilians alike poured out onto the docks, several rushed straight into the thick of the battle of swords and pistols, scratches and kisses. Others ran a head. Shots were heard far ahead into the portside shops.

"To the Governor's mansion," James commanded as he led his Favorites.

"Let me be leading the charge," a gruff and familiar voice was heard before the figure of Barbossa ran up ahead. There was no mistaking the large feathered hat, or the unkempt scraggily beard. "If what Jack said is to be true then ye need to not be touched by their claws, Admiral."

"And I had thought the world could possibly not go even more mad," James muttered. Hector Barbossa was one of the last figures he had thought to do something this noble and be willing to take an intended attack for him. James had expected the man to be this logical, but not this noble.

"And you are not the man to be taking that position," Commodore Taylor glared at the pirate as he led his men along side James's. "Admiral it would best if you remained in the middle."

"Myself and Mrs. Turner," James agreed.

"Agreed," the commodore nodded before he leaned in towards James. "I have never engaged in the forces of the unknown before."

"I understand if this unfamiliar territory for you and if you are afraid."

"I am not, my father has told me about such stories."

"Was your father in the navy?"

The commodore shook his head. "He was a fighter in a different way."

They continued down the various streets and paths. Commodore Taylor knew his way around and did not need to hear any directions from James, Elizabeth or Captain Groves. Several small groups of Minions had come at them at full force, but were quickly disposed of with only a few Favorites being injured or loosing consciousness.

James had wanted to stay behind and heal them, but knew they had to move on.

"Not Mr. Humphrey's shop," Abigail had said sadly as they passed by Port Royal's confectionary. Every glass window had been shattered leaving a few fragments to hang like the pointed teach of a predatory animal and the door was torn off, there were several burning holes in the roof. "He was such a kind man. This was my favorite store when I was a child. Whenever my brothers sister and I were well behaved mother would take us here to and she bought us some sweets."

"He made his marzipan everyday," Elizabeth said softly. "I remembered the first day I visited the shop. It wasn't long after we had first arrived in Port Royal. I had always told him the details of the latest book I had read while he had cut a few pieces of the almond flavored sweetmeats and unlike most adults he listened carefully. "I hope he and his family are all right."

"I visited him they day before we had to leave," Julia Carlisle spoke up. "He made these treats. He would take a hazelnut and cover it in creamy chocolate, dip it in liquid chocolate and cover it in shredded coconut He would pay one of the local youths to gather the coconuts for him every morning so they would always be fresh."

"He is a good man," James remembered the few times he had visited the shop. He had a particular fondness for the roasted almonds coated in a cinnamon glaze, as well as the candied hazelnuts and walnuts.

"We all love sweet and naughty things," Jack Sparrow walked in front of the young women, waving his hands. "But if you want the shop to be not broken then why don't we fix it?" He turned to James. "We can just wave our fingers and it will repair itself, savvy."

"I am certain Admiral Norrington would want to use his new abilities," Commodore Taylor said. "But we do have more pressing matters at hand."

"I thought we all can make it better," Jack stated. "Big group likes us."

"As much as I hate to admit it he is right," James sighed. "Everyone try to picture this place whole and concentrate." He closed his eyes and focused on the sweet shop. He did not open his eyes until he heard the tinkling music of pieces of glass sliding across the ground. He opened his eyes and watched as sections of glass settled into the windowpanes, the cracks slowly sealed over. The door reached itself to its hinges and the holes in the roof had been healed.

"We all have the ability?" the commodore asked.

"A weakened form of what I can do," James nodded. "In a large group we are powerful. We need to continue but focus your powers."

They stepped with a bit more pride as the walked quickly, running for a few jaunts; every broken building they had passed was completely repaired. Every sick and weak body they had passed by on the street rolled over and sat up, staring at them in shock and admiration.

James had looked over at Elizabeth as they marched; she did not appear frightened nor was she sad. She had appeared as determined as he felt, none of his assembly of Favorites had shown any fear on their faces. He tried not to change his expression, even when he felt soft fingers interlace with his own. He saw the glint of dark red hair out of the corner of his eye and squeezed Julia's hand back.

James gritted his teeth when he smelled the smoke. As they neared the mansion the columns grew thicker and darker. He knew he would see fires when they had arrived at the mansion. He was only half expecting the crowd of people waiting for him.

"Where is he?" James had heard Elizabeth suck in her breath at the sound of William's voice. "Where is your admiral?" William Turner had climbed on top of one of the gate walls and stood high above his minions.

"I am here Mr. Turner." James had cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"So you choose to hide behind others," Turner jibed, his snake like black tail lashed from side to side.

"We can the same about you mate," Jack called out. .

"So Captain Jack Sparrow is back," William placed his hands on his hips. "Did Elizabeth run of to you as well?"

"No I didn't," Elizabeth shouted. "You are not well. We are here to help you."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I feel better than ever."

"You are not yourself, lad." Jack called out. "We not ourselves either, been touched by angels as it were. Come to cure you of your tail and horns."

"No one is going to cure me," William pulled the sword from its sheath. "Attack, kill if you wish, but leave Elizabeth unharmed."

"Try not to kill them," James commanded. "Weaken them to the point you can kiss them." He took in a deep breath. "Now!"

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286: Thank you, Will has been trying to fight temptation.

Random Authoress: Yup, that is Jack all right.

Demonic Symphony: Jack is a clown and we love him for it.

Rumqueen, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed Jack

Sayla Ragnarok, Thank, the fillers are used to build up character…and for James and Julia.

SwordmasterZ, yeah Jack needs to find some way to amuse himself.


	19. The Battle

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**Setting:** After At World's End

**The Chosen**

Chapter 18: The Battle

* * *

The command for attack had echoed through the area, both voices from Turner and James had almost meshed as one. No sooner had the two sentences been said when both armies ran forward, swords, axes, guns and an odd assortment of weapons were weld by both sides.

"Clear a path for the Admiral," Commodore Taylor shouted before the first metallic clang of swords were heard. "He needs to get to the poor soul."

Poor soul was not the first description James would have used for Turner. Ailing or possessed friend was how James had thought of the blacksmith. He was at least thankful the commodore hadn't referred to him as a devil or demon. James did not dwell on that thought, not when one of the young assistants from the printers was rushing towards him, wielding a shovel.

James raised his blade, deflecting the curved tip of the spade. He swung around and struck at the bowl and quickly wielded the blade around and struck at the top of the spade, right where it meant with the long wooden handle.

The apprentice jumped back and raised the shovel high above his head and brought it down at a rush, aiming straight for the top of James's skull.

James dodged the blow and swung at the shovel with great force. It was enough to cause the wood to splinter and crack, sending the spade of the shovel to fly off. He did not wait for the young man to react and swung again, this time knocking the remains of the weapon out of his hands.

The youth lunged himself at James, eyes had thinned into dark slits while his fingers were curled down like a cat about to pounce on a scurrying rodent.

James grabbed the youth by both wrists and tried to push him off him. Their feet shuffled along the cobblestone ground while the wrestled. They were not going to defeat each other this way.

"I guess you win," James let his arms go lax, not immediately but slowly while guiding the boy's fingers to his face. His eyes never left the sharp points of the dark fingernails. James did not close his eyes, even when his opponent's fingers finally reached his lips. "Then again, maybe not." He released the limp and unconscious form of the young printer.

There was another sleeping Minion a few feet away, the gunshot wound to his arm was slowly sealing over from the energy James and his Favorites were putting forth. Groves's pistol was lying next to the Minion. The shot had been used for its purpose and the weapon had become useless.

James sought out the captain and his friend and found Groves near the sleeping Minion, engaged in a duel with another Minion. James grabbed his discarded blade and ran to aid the Favorite in battle.

* * *

It only took a mere few seconds after the chaos broke out for Elizabeth to not only be separated from James, but also her close friends. She was prepared and willing to fight by the sides of strangers, anything to save her husband from himself, but it would have been reassuring to fight alongside some familiar faces.

"Mrs. Turner, watch out," the warning came from Murtogg who leaped in front of her and deflected the attack the man with the axe.

"Thank you," Elizabeth gasped and turned to face another Minion, this one was a serving maid and wielded a long wooden rolling pin. Elizabeth made short work of her, knocking the baking utensil out from the maid's hands before she grabbed a hand and kissed the top.

"Thank us when it is all over," Mullroy shouted. He had joined his partner and friend and the two of them over powered the single Minion. "Stay back with Beatrice and Susan."

Elizabeth had wondered why he wanted her to stay with his wife and the woman, Murtogg was wooing, unless they were confidant in her fighting skills and want her to protect the women they love.

Both Beatrice and Sarah stood together, armed with Murtogg's and Mullroy's Bayonets while the Marines fought with their swords.

"Stay close," Elizabeth said as another Minion emerged from the crowd. This one was wielding a long knife, not a sword. Elizabeth jerked back when the knife came down at her and swung. She missed, but at her second swing she managed to cut his arm, causing him to drop the knife. "This will make it feel better." She grabbed onto him and lowered her head towards his bleeding and exposed skin. She felt his body jerk back before she managed to kiss him.

"He was about to scratch you." Sarah Mullroy held the arm of the unconscious minion.

"Beatrice," Murtogg shouted and both women turned to see both a Minion and Beatrice collapse to the ground. "No, Beatrice." He did not see another Minion, armed with a wooden cane behind him.

"Peter, you idiot!" Mullroy disarmed the minion while the older man jabbed at him with his hand. The Marine closed his eyes before he fell forward.

"Robert," Both Susan and Murtogg shouted before the shorter marine clenched his teeth and struck out with his fist.

The Minion's hands closed over his bleeding nose as he stepped backward, right into the path of Sarah who grabbed his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"We have to keep fighting," Elizabeth said and turned towards the direction of her husband.

* * *

Jack ignored the constant falling bodies as he danced and parried against two men at the same time. He would have called on the help of Gibbs if his first mate were not too preoccupied with fighting against another Minion.

Jack jumped back when the tip of a blade came dangerously close to his chest and swung back. He was lucky these two men were not that well experienced with the blade. If he were fighting against Barbossa, or Norrington, or even the whelp he would have been in more trouble. Even Elizabeth was more skilled than they were.

"I could argue about the fairness of the situation," Jack tried to laugh as he jumped over Pintel, or was it Ragetti? He wasn't too sure and he could break his focus by seeing who it was. "Then again it would be foolish for a pirate to claim about what is a fair and what isn't, hmmm?"

The explosion of gunshot echoed followed by one Minion clenching his side in pain and doubling over.

"Sorry about yer mate," Jack made brought the blade against the other in a swift motion, knocking it aside. "But not as nearly as sorry as what I am about to do." He nearly tackled the man before he pressed his mouth against the side of his face. "I am really sorry for myself." He watched as the man fell. "You are not a woman, and then again not many are as beautiful as Ana or Lizzie, and at least Jaime is pretty for a man."

"Quit yer blabbering about that," Barbossa dropped his still smoking pistol. "We got more Minions to lay waste, we do not need fer ye to be thinking of such trivial matters."

"I know," Jack raised his index fingers. "Good example of pirates not being fair." He pointed at the still injured minion. His wound was healing, but at an extremely slow rate. It made sense to Jack, less Favorites meant there would be less healing energy.

Barbossa just stared at him and pointed at his chin. "Ye came a bit too close."

"Too close?" Jack blinked and grabbed for his goatee. He was only able to grab one of his two beaded strands. "That was too close." Jack winced. He hadn't noticed he had received an unwanted shave. "Where did it go?"

"We have no time for that," Barbossa growled.

Jack stared at the ground until he found the dark braided strands and several beads. "Now I am ready," He grabbed the remains of his goatee and followed after his old first mate.

* * *

James stared down at the sleeping form of Commodore Taylor in sorrow. The man had fought hard, there were several sleeping Minions surrounding him. James knew it was not an actual death. They were all-asleep and once he had vanquished the evil from Turner then everyone would wake up.

"We can't do much for him now," Theodore limped up to him. "We both have lost numbers."

"I know," James tried to find Turner. All he could see were still a few minor battles. "Why are you limping?"

"I may have sprained an ankle," Theodore smiled weakly. "Looks like we are about to be joined." He nodded towards the three women.

"James," Elizabeth addressed him. Julia and Abigail flanked behind her. "Where is Will?"

"I do not know," James wished he could find Turner, he even tried to hone in on the youth's voice.

"Abigail," Julia shouted as two minions rushed for them. She had brought up her sword in a clumsy hold for protection.

"Father?" Abigail's arms went limp when she recognized one the Minions.

"Abigail don't," Elizabeth ran forward, brandishing her own blade. "He is still a Minion."

"They can't stand up to them," Theodore ran as fast as his sore ankle could allow.

"Captain Groves," James breathed deeply as he followed him. The three women clearly could stand up to several Minions if they were able to last this long.

Elizabeth placed herself between Abigail and Mr. Peterson; seeing as how Abigail was protected Groves and James went to aide Julia in battle.

"I have it," James deflected the blade of the Minion in front of Julia. "Assist Miss Peterson and Mrs. Turner." He rounded about, and struck again. His blade danced with the Minion's while Julia lashed at their opponent's legs.

The other man yelped and jumped back, crimson oozed from the fresh cut. James disarmed the Minion while Julia grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on his out stretched hand.

"Are you injured?" James asked.

Julia shook her head. "Neither hurt, or frightened, or even tired." She smiled, briefly before her eyes widened.

James turned when she gasped and saw Elizabeth kneeling besides the fallen form of Groves. A sobbing Abigail had just kissed her father and Mr. Peterson was also on the ground.

"He isn't hurt," Elizabeth said softly.

"It was meant for me," Abigail said between sniffles. "Father was trying to strike me and Theodore came in between us."

"Any true naval officer would have done the same," James told her.

"It is my fault," Abigail tried to brush some of her tears away. "I shouldn't have let my guard down. I should have kept fighting."

"He was your father," Julia told her. "We would have all let our guard down."

"I should be there on the ground," Abigail kneeled down besides Groves. "Not him. He knows how to fight and I don't. I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't have even kissed him and be turned into a Favorite."

"Don't say that," Elizabeth grabbed her friend's hand.

"You fight well," Julia nodded. "You are better fighter than I am."

"Miss Peterson you are right about one thing," James said. "You should be lying down."

"James," Elizabeth stared at him in astonishment. "How could you say such a thing?"

"She needs to lay low," James continued. "No one will attack her if they think she is defeated. If she is to move it is to crawl around."

"She wants to fight," Elizabeth rose to her feet.

"She is too hysterical now. Both she and Julia should stay low. They should not get close to Mr. Turner and myself."

"I'm not staying," Julia shook her head. "I want to find my father." She held up her hand. "And I had a dream where I was helping a figure of light battle against a figure of darkness. James, you were that light."

There was no sense in arguing with her. "The three of us shall continue, Miss Peterson, stay down."

"My husband was on the wall," Elizabeth pointed towards her father's mansion. They were only a few feet from it, from where Turner and hid behind his soldiers, but there was no sign of Turner.

James searched the various battling groups. He was able to find pirates fighting against merchants, naval officers against shop owners, neighbors were fighting against neighbors, but he could not find Turner.

The black tip of a tail flicked back and James found Turner swiping his claws against Captain Maitland while he held up his sword against Mr. Carlisle's.

"Father," Julia gasped.

"Julia, I want you to try to get your father to safety," James instructed. "After we distract Turner. Elizabeth you and I will face—" He shuddered when he heard the clang of metal behind his back.

Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa were both fighting back to back against two other Minions.

"No time to watch," Jack flashed a grin before he dodged another strike. "The whelp is yours."

"We should honor his request," James nudged Elizabeth forward and Grabbed Julia's arm before he ran towards Turner.

"William Turner," Elizabeth shouted. "Let him go."

"Who is making such a demand?" Will brought the edge of his blade against Roland Carlisle's arm, earning gasps from both father and daughter.

"From your wife," Elizabeth lowered her sword. "I love you."

Will had grabbed onto Roland by the shoulder, but his grip relaxed when he heard the words. "Elizabeth?" Confusion slowly turned to anger. "And Admiral Norrington. I knew you had left me for him."

"Do not be foolish," James told him. His own tail was swaying along to the same unheard rhythm as Turner's. "Elizabeth cares more for you than you can possibly imagine. She would do anything for you, and deep in your heart you know that it is true."

"I see that you have teamed up together to destroy what I have built," Turner said.

"What have you built?" Elizabeth walked up to him. "You haven't built anything. You have destroyed our home. Look at what you have done to Port Royal."

"This is only the beginning," Will released Carlisle, but not without a fierce shove to the ground. "You cannot build anew unless you have removed the old. I did this for us, Elizabeth."

"I don't want this," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. "Look around, all our friends are sleeping. The will never wake up until you are back to normal."

"Off course you don't want this," Turner's scowl grew even darker. "You don't want it because your Admiral doesn't want it." He stepped forward. The fingers of his free hand were pointing towards Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth get down," James commanded. He almost felt like he had flown towards Turner and brought his blade up against the other Chosen. "I do not wish to hurt you."

Turner blinked. "Lies," he hissed as struck his blade against James's.

"It is not a lie," James sidestepped another thrust from Turner's blade. "I consider you a friend, despite all that has happened in the past."

"Bollocks."

"It is true," James reached for the vial. His hand only could grab the pouch containing the cross. He gritted his teeth. Where could it be?

"You also have fangs," Turner's eyes widened. "And you have a tail. What is under all this?" He used his sword to knock off James's hat and wig. "Nice ears."

"Unlike you, Mr. Turner, my features are a gift from Heaven."

"How do you know I am not?"

"Because unlike you I gave my soldiers a choice."

* * *

Julia kneed by her father's side. "You shouldn't have taken him on." She tied her handkerchief around the bleeding wound on her father's arm. "He is one of the most skilled swordsmen in town."

"Somebody had too," Her father smiled weakly. "They have attacked your friend, haven't they?"

Julia shook her head no. "If you mean Abigail, then no, but if you mean able bodied men like Captain Groves, then yes. James told Abigail to stay back."

"You should have stayed with her."

"I couldn't," she gingerly touched the bruise on the side of her father's head. "I had to make certain you were not in any danger."

"We are all in danger," He pointed. "Admiral Norrington had dropped something. I think it may have been important."

Julia looked to where her father was pointing. She found a glass vial containing light reddish liquid. Where was Elizabeth?

The answer came in the form of Elizabeth her, standing several yards away and battling against another Minion.

James and Will were still locked in battle, but not only were the two men striking at each other with their swords, they were also running around, heading towards the wall.

Julia pounced on the vial and made certain the cork was still sealed and not a single drop had leaked out. She had to give it to James.

"Not so fast, Mr. Turner." James had called out.

Julia had turned back to the battle and watched as Will had scrambled up to the top of the wall once again.

* * *

"Brash, Turner." James muttered as he climbed up after the other Chosen. "This was a daring move on your part."

"I do wonder if you are able to fight me when you are up here." Turner said once their blades struck each other.

"I was able to fight you on the top of a moving water wheel," James said as he thrust forward. "Elizabeth doesn't love me. She loves you." It wasn't enough. He needed the vial. Even if he used the cross it still would not have been enough.

"I won't listen to these lies."

"You know in your heart they are not lies," James said.

"William Turner," Elizabeth shouted from the ground. "I love you. If it means shooting James, I will do it."

"Elizabeth," Will blink and lowered his blade.

"You see how much she loves you?" James removed his own pistol and threw it down. "Show him how much you love me."

"No," Will's voice had turned into the hiss of a burning blade, fresh from the forge, submerging into water. The grip on his hilt had tightened "It is not true. It is only a ruse." His eyes glowed even brighter. "You don't have to kill him. I will do it myself."

James braced himself against the sudden attack. His blade met against Turner's but at the wrong angle. James cursed his mistake even though it would be the last thing he would ever do, except he was still holding onto his sword, by all means it should have been flung from his hands.

Turner's eyes had nearly doubled in size. His grip was still firm, but was frozen.

James stared at the hilt of his sword and saw a second hand holding it. Pale and translucent it was surrounded by a faint blue glow. He quickly stared over his shoulder and nearly let go of the blade himself.

"Don't drop it," Andrew Gillette was as pale as his hand. The light from his aura had surrounded himself and James, the blue fire even reflected off the surface of the wall.

"Thank you friend," James turned back to Turner and would have struck if he hadn't heard Julia's voice.

* * *

Julia had stared at the battle in horror. It may have been an illusion cast by the smoke, but it had almost looked like Will had a pair of dark bat like wings. She almost closed her eyes when he brought his sword down on top of the Admiral's and heard the clang, but she didn't hear the second one. There was no sound of metal falling onto stone.

She nearly dropped the vial when she opened her eyes. James was surrounded in glowing blue light. Now she knew how her dream was about to come true.

"James," she shouted his name and threw the vial towards him.

* * *

James turned towards Julia as the glass vial was heading towards him. He bent down and caught it before he stood back up. "This has got to come to an end." And with those words he threw the vial at Turner.

The glass broke and the mixture James and Elizabeth had prepared covered Turner's chest, face and hands. The youth cried out in pain before he snarled and pounced on James.

"Your venom did not work," Turner's grip increased on James's shoulders. The sounds he made in his throat was less human and more of the sound of an animal.

"It was only one of three parts," James felt the clunky stone surface of the cross. "Elizabeth loves you." His arm shot up and he held out the crucifix against Turner's shoulders.

Turner stared at it. "She loves me," his voice was faint. "She loves me and not you." He grabbed it and wrenched it out of James's hands. "It is all over, once I break this."

James stared at the cross in disbelief. Tia Dalma had said it was supposed to help, unless Sparrow had sought after the wrong cross. The stone did not cause Turner's flesh to hiss and the youth was not in any pain.

"Will," Elizabeth cried. "Fight the evil. Don't break the cross."

"I have to break it," Will's smile grew even wider. "It is the only way." He held onto it with all of his strength and twisted his hands, causing the pewter form to shatter.

As soon as the first stone piece fell all of a beam of golden light shot through, several slender beams cut through the stone covering, seeming as it was trying to break out of its shell. The light over took the crumbling stone remains.

The form of the light was in the blistering hands of Turner. He held onto a small crystal figurine in the shape of a bird, most likely a dove and despite how red his hands were and the bubbling of his flesh, Turner brought the crystal to his chest and howled out in sheer agony.

"William," James reached out to grab Turner before they could fall off and almost recoiled from the burning touch of the other Chosen. He fought to keep his balance on the wall, but with the force of Turner's body they both fell. James reached out and grabbed the top of the wall while he held onto the arm of the still screaming form of Turner in the other hand.

Turner's horns lightened from black to light gray, the same color as ash, before they crumbled into dust. Turner's tail followed the same fate and when James saw Turner's flailing arm he could see more ash on the youth's fingernails until it blew away, leaving clear human nails behind.

James felt his grip on the wall loosen. The pain from Turner was encrustation and he knew he could not hold on for long. At least it was only a few feet, nothing too serious, but he still tried to hold on. He did not let go, not until his mind had filled with darkness.

* * *

"Try not to trouble him," the words sounded like they came from a great distance to James Norrington. "He has been through a serious event." It was _The Naiad_'s doctor.

"We all know that," Groves responded. "I was there."

"He is about to wake up," a third voice, Julia Carlisle.

"I think none of you should be here," James's maid, Christine said. "Save for the doctor."

"Where am I," James managed to moan before he opened his eyes. He was on a bed. He could feel the thickness of the pillow underneath his head and the sheets covering his body. "Where am I?" He repeated before he sat up.

"Don't," the doctor held out a hand. "Do not try to sit up too quickly."

"I am not feeling any case of dizziness," James scooted back. He reached behind himself and propped up a pillow. "I am feeling a bit famished."

"What would you like to eat, Admiral?" Christine wrung her hands.

"Perhaps you should start him off with some broth," the doctor suggested.

"Broth?" Christine rolled her eyes. "The Admiral is starving. He needs something more."

"Something in between will do," James said. "Beef stew sounds tempting."

"I shall have it prepared for you at once," Christine smiled at him before she left the room.

"What happened?" James asked. "The Aftermath. I can see your ears have gone back to normal." James reached up to feel his own. There were no more feathery tufts and when he ran his fingers through his hair it was shorter. He stared at his hands. His fingernails were no longer white and he could no longer feel a tail.

"Those who haven't been injured have carried those who were to the nearest beds," Groves answered. "We are in the Governor's mansion."

"Mansion?" James blinked. "What of Will?"

"He is back to normal," Julia said. "He woke up a few hours ago, had some tea and went back to bed. The doctor thinks he should be resting."

"As should you," the doctor nodded towards him. "Miss Carlisle, perhaps if you would check on your father?"

"He is on his way to our house," Julia said. "He feels healthy."

"Everything is over," James sighed. "What of the pirates?"

"Sparrow and the others are gone," Groves told him.

"Everything is back the way it should be."

"Not exactly," Groves frowned. "There are still places in town that need repairs, your own house for example."

"Nothing that is too difficult," James leaned back against the pillow even further. "Perhaps after I eat I should sleep some more."

"After you have rested shall we resume our pursuit after Captain Scar?"

"Captain Scar can wait. I can't leave Port Royal in the state she is in. I may no longer have my abilities, but I can still make sure this town is healed."

"Father is thinking of talking to Governor Swann about the repairs," Julia said. "He wants to help in some way."

"We can get a list of those who want to help," James said.

"I will tell him right away," Julia made her way to the entrance of the room.

"Julia, I mean Miss Carlisle?" James had called before she left.

"Yes?" Julia paused.

"I was thinking of having a dinner party after we have finished the repairs. I was thinking of inviting the Turners, the Governor, Captain Groves, The Petersons, you and your father and several others."

"We would be honored," Julia smiled once more before he left.

"There is much to plan for," James stared up at the ceiling. "Thank you, Andrew."

* * *

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286, eeek. Sorry about leaving at the edge for so long.

Random Authoress, oh yeah he is being a naughty boy.

Rumqueen: Mwa ha ha ha ha (Mine is an evil laugh) I brought in Barbie for Lolli

Sayla Raganrok: I will try.

SwordmasterZ, yeah Will was trying to fight his dark side.

Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, thank you. This was fun to write.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Pirates of the Caribbean and all related characters belong to Walt Disney, Gore, Jerry, Ted and Terry.

**Rating:** T for now.

**Characters**: Most of the entire cast

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth, Jack/Anamaria,

**Setting:** After At World's End

**The Chosen**

Epilogue.

* * *

The birds were singing again, or they have been singing for the past few weeks and James Norrington was not able to hear it, not with the constant hammering that was heard through out the town, but now that the last piece of wood had been sawed and the last nail driven home, James was able to hear the music of their various voices once again. Or at least he would have taken time to try and enjoy their music. He was ready to help spread coats of stain, pitch and paint when he was summoned to speak with Governor Swann.

"I know you want to do what is proper," Governor Swann had said when James had arrived at the mansion. "I mean to ask if you are well. Yes, where are my manners. How are you this morning?"

"I am quite well," James had carried his hat under his arm. He had chosen his best civilian clothes to wear for the visit, a complete contrast from the clothes he wore when he assisted in the town's repairs, old shirts, trousers with patches, even the clothes he wore when he was stumbling around drunk in Tortuga. "How have you been feeling?"

"I have felt a tad bit guilty that I have slept in this morning," the governor smiled weakly. "Ah yes. What I want to speak with you about." He held out a letter in front of him. "I received this from parliament itself."

"What have you told them?" James raised his eyebrows. He knew it would have been difficult for them to believe what had actually happened. He was certain the Governor had thought of something else to explain the fires that traveled around Port Royal.

"I had thought about reporting it as a disease that caused madness. Those who had suffered from the disease went around destroying buildings until they were given the proper medicine." He inhaled. "And I have also mentioned a few things pertaining to what had actually happened." He handed the letter to James. "You can see the response."

James read the letter. Most of it was about how Parliament was pleased with how they had managed to get the situation under control and was thankful many volunteers were willing to lend a hand with Port Royal's repairs. Many supply ships were on their way. The bottom of the letter had caught James's eye. The last paragraph had primarily addressed him. They wanted the military services to return to action. There were plenty of men to complete the repairs without the further assistance of the Royal Navy and Marines.

"They want me to resume my search for Captain Scar at once," James handed it back to the Governor. "They did not exactly mention it, but it was implied."

"Yes it was," the governor nodded. "I have to carry out their demand and order you to continue."

James nodded. "I will speak with the captains and the lieutenants." He was both thankful and a bit disappointed with the order. He was disappointed he could not help with the final touches to Port Royal's repairs and couldn't spend any further time with his new friends, but he had to return to sea, take _the Naiad_ by the wheel, be carried by the waves and wind while he helped rid the sea of pirates. It meant things had truly returned to normal.

* * *

"I still cannot believe this was your idea," Elizabeth Turner said as she and her husband had departed from their carriage at the docks.

"You are correct," William stepped out after her. He had his hair tied back and placed under his feathered hat. His face was clean-shaven and he wore his most respectable clothes. "Considering how we both wish to see the Admiral off, I am surprised we hadn't thought of the idea at the same time."

"You have apologized and thanked him enough," Elizabeth reflected on the first few days after Will's and James's recovery. Will had thanked James for helping him and apologized several times to James, Elizabeth, her father and several others.

"One of the least things I can do is see him off like any friend." He fingered the chain that had kept the crystal dove to his chest. He insisted on keeping the jewel that had saved him around his neck at all times. He had also asked to be anointed with holy water every day for a week. Elizabeth was not shocked by Will's new interest in faith. She had read stories about those who were once possessed by a demon become deeply devoted to God after they had been exorcised.

"I can't believe they sent him off so soon."

Her husband shrugged. "He had been away from the sea for a while." He held out his arm.

Elizabeth slipped her arm around his and they strolled down the docks towards where _The Naiad_ was kept in port, or they would have if Murtogg and Mullroy hadn't stepped their way.

"You know these docks are off limits to citizens," Mullroy said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Turner," Murtogg nodded. "Even you."

"We wish to see Admiral Norrington off," Will told them.

"Admiral Norrington is a bit busy at the moment," Mullroy said.

"He is busy with someone," Murtogg added.

"You don't need to tell them that," Mullroy stared at the shorter man.

"They might want the details."

"No they don't, and even if they did want the details we cannot give it to them."

Elizabeth ignored their banter and stared past them. She could see James, dressed in full uniform talking with someone. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"He is busy speaking with Miss Carlisle?" Will asked.

"Shhh," Elizabeth grabbed his hand. She had no idea what the conversation was about, but she could see both James and Julia were smiling.

"Elizabeth," Julia had recognized them.

"Mr. And Mrs. Turner," James's smile did not fade. "You may let them through."

"We wish to see you off," Elizabeth explained their presence. "I know the letter was a bit sudden."

"You do not have to explain yourself," James said. "This is my duty, my mission."

"We know you will return," Will said.

"I thank you for your confidence," James nodded. "Captain Scar is not like Jack Sparrow. He will be easy to apprehend."

"Do you know when you will return" Julia asked.

"It may be a few weeks before we return to port," James squeezed a small cloth bag. "It may be a few months, but I am looking forward to returning already."

Elizabeth could not resist smiling. "You will sail carefully?"

"Always the younger sister," James sighed. "Yes. Elizabeth. I will sail carefully."

"I will make certain to pray for your return," Will said.

"I thank you for such kind words. I am sorry I cannot speak for long. We have to depart within minutes. Mr. Murtogg, Mr. Mullroy. You may come aboard."

Elizabeth noticed the way Julia's smile radiated warmth. "What did you give him?"

"How do I know I gave him something?" Julia asked.

"It is the way he was holding that bag."

"Sugar and cinnamon glazed nuts," Julia said. "I went to visit Mr. Humphrey today and bought a few of those coconut covered sweets I enjoy. He told me James enjoys candied almonds and walnuts. I thought he could use something sweet for his mission."

"He probably thinks they are not as sweet as you," Elizabeth almost expected Julia to blush.

"Maybe he does." Julia shrugged.

"I was hoping he had already started to court you."

"We are friends. We are more than we were before he became a Chosen."

"That is true," Elizabeth said. And friends can grow to be so much more.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, there will be a sequel it is in the works right now. Lots more mythos, and plenty of romance.

**Replies:**

Pirateangel1286, well this particular story is over, but a sequel is in the works.

Random Authoress, yes gotta love ghost!Gillette

Rumqueen, thanks this epilogue ends it, but the sequel is in development

Candidus-lupus-full moon, Thank you. I just love writing about James.

Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, Thank you. I know how you feel about AWE.

Cookie Kitten, thank you


End file.
